A Deal with the Devil
by sweet-usako
Summary: Serena made a deal with the devil to save her best friend Andrew. Darien's desire for her grows everyday. What if he unexpectedly falls in love with her? will she return his feelings despite her hatred for him? What about Diamond, what is he planning? R
1. meeting

Sweet-usako- hey everyone! This is a new story of mine. The idea just came up while I was lying on my bed. Hehez.weird eh? Well, anyways I'm not sure if I should continue writing this, so please tell me what you think! This one is a little more.violent than the other one. But don't worry, there won't be any inappropriate stuff, there won't be a lot of fighting scenes and there won't be any drugs used. (Darien and gang don't do drugs or smoke!!) Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters!! You should know this already!!  
  
A Deal with the Devil  
  
Chapter One: Meeting  
  
She ran towards the blond haired hottie and gave him a big teddy bear hug. "Andy! I missed you so much!" A girl with two golden streams of pigtails running down her meatball hairstyle exclaimed, still holding on to her best friend tightly. Only when he started making chocking sounds did she let go of him. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Andy, I just haven't seen you for so long!" She said.  
  
Andrew gave her one of his charming smiles. "Rena, it's only been." He stopped to think about it. "It's only been one and a half week!" Andrew said. He was happy to be back from his family trip though. He was still kind of disappointed when he didn't get to spend his entire Christmas holiday with his best friend. Now that he was back, he was glad she was still the same Serena he knew. He's always been kind of scared that Serena would just walk in to the school one day, totally different. He didn't want her to turn out like a lot of the girls in their school. He just couldn't imagine Serena dressed in one of those slutty clothes.  
  
They've been best friends ever since they were born! They were even close enough to be called siblings, and sometimes, it does seem like he's the older brother. They've been through thick and thin together, and they were what their parents called the 'inseparable' pair. Nothing could ever come between their friendship and they promised when they were young that they'll always be there and look out for each other.  
  
Andrew gave her a hug. "I missed you too Rena!" He replied, letting go of her. "So, you had fun while I was away?"  
  
Serena faked a gasp. "Well of course I did! Not everything revolves around you Andy! I can still enjoy my life just as good when you're away!" Serena joked, receiving a mocked hurt look from her best friend. She just laughed. "Just joking Andy! To tell you the truth, it was totally not the same without you around! I have absolutely no one to make fun of!"  
  
Andrew put both his hands over his chest. "Oh I see how it is! I'm just someone who you use to get entertainment!!" Andrew faked a cry. Serena gave him a hug.  
  
"Aww, little Andy sad?" Serena said in a teasing tone. Andrew just went along with her and nodded his head. Serena giggled. "Aww.don't worry Andy! You'll always be my best friend!" He smiled.  
  
"I better be! Well, I'm just glad to be back!" Andrew said. "It was a bummer we didn't get to spend our Christmas together like we did every year! It became sort of a tradition to us, well, at least to me. You know, to wake you up REAL early on Christmas morning!" Andrew gave her an innocent smile. He chuckled at the memories of how he would sing really loud in her room on Christmas morning. She woke up screaming saying she heard chickens in her room. 'Was I really that bad?' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena gave him a 'humph'! "Fun for you!" She sighed. "I can't believe Christmas holiday passed by so fast! Now, it's back to school again! We still have half a year to go!" She groaned, not liking the idea one bit. Collage life wasn't easy for Serena. She still struggled in some of her classes. She just wasn't the fast learner type. She needed people to slowly explain to her, does she finally get it. Serena wished she could be smart like Andrew. He gets straight A's even though he didn't study and she had to study her butt off and she still isn't getting a good enough grade.  
  
Andrew frowned. "School's not that bad." He said, trying to cheer Serena up. "Don't worry! I'll help you if you have trouble!"  
  
Serena smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Andy!" She beamed. They chatted away until it was time for their classes. They made their way to their own classes. After the long lectures, Serena was relieved when it's finally lunchtime.  
  
"I'm starved!" Serena said. Andrew just rolled his eyes. 'You're always hungry!' He said to himself.  
  
Serena just gave him a look and said, " I'm NOT ALWAYS hungry!" She said, reading Andrew's mind. He didn't even bother asking how she knew. It was just one of those freaky moments when they know what the other is thinking. (AN: I get that with my best friend sometimes too! Talk about freaky! But kool! ^.^)  
  
"You're always hungry Rena! Don't even bother arguing with me on this one cuz you know I'm going to win this round!" He said, giving her a smirk. 'It's amazing how she's still fit after all the junk she feed her poor stomach!' Andrew had to contain his laughter and tried putting a straight face.  
  
"Andy, SHUT UP! You're just jealous that I can still manage to stay in perfect shape with all that junk! If it was you, you'd be FAT, FAT, FAT!" Serena said, annoyed. She couldn't help it if she was always hungry, and she had no idea why she's not getting fat from all those junk food.  
  
"Let's just find a place to sit to eat our lunch!" He said, ending this conversation. There was no point arguing with her about this. They found an empty table and sat down. Moments after, people started crowding near the door. Serena and Andrew heard people started to laugh and they heard some pretty mean comments. 'What's going on there?' Serena thought. She looked at Andrew, searching for an answer.  
  
"What's going on over there Andy?" Serena asked, sounding like a child. He just shrugged, knowing full well what's going on out there. But he didn't tell Serena hoping she won't go near there. He didn't want her to get hurt. But, no such luck. Serena started to gather her stuff and walked over to the door. Andrew followed quickly after her. She was angered by what she saw. She saw a guy being pushed around by two blonds, one with milk in his hand.  
  
Her eyes widened. "STOP IT!" She screamed and knocked the milk out of the guy's hand. It spilled all over a dark shirt, worn by a guy with messy ebony hair. Everyone went quiet. No one dared make a sound. 'Uh oh.this doesn't look good.' Serena thought. Andrew just watched in shock. He knew Serena's kind- hearted nature would get her in trouble one day. She was in trouble. This group of guys was not to be messed with. They were dangerous and could make your life living hell.  
  
Serena was the first to move. She bent down to the guy on the floor and helped him up. The corner of his lips was bruised and bleeding. She handed him a tissue to clean up the wound. Serena wanted to bring him to the nurse's office or at least the washroom, but couldn't because she was surrounded by the group of guys. She tried to get trough them, but one of them blocked her. The crowd of people quickly rushed away from the scene, afraid they'd get pulled in. Now, it was just the group of guys and Andrew left, including her and the wounded guy.  
  
"Err.I'm really sorry about your shirt." Serena said, offering him a tissue. She heard a snort from the silvery-haired man. Her anger boiled up again. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to help this man to the nurse's office so he could get his wounds cleaned up!" She said angrily. Andrew looked around nervously. Serena tried to move again, only found the guy blocking her again. "Will you excuse us?" Serena said, her voice rising. They were really starting to get on her nerves, especially the one wearing black. They were the ones hurting people and now, they won't let her through! Serena glared at the guy.  
  
"Do you have any idea who we are?" The guy with the black t-shirt asked, his voice as cold as ice. Serena glanced up at his handsome face nervously. He had midnight black hair, and his dark mysterious blue eyes were cold and emotionless. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.  
  
She took a deep breath and said. "No, but I know you and your friends here hurt this guy! What did he do to you guys to deserve this?" She said bravely. Andrew's eyes were full of fear. 'Rena! You talk too much!' He thought.  
  
The ebony haired man in front of her raised his eyebrows. Almost an amused look on his face, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
He saw the feared look in her eyes and smirked, satisfied at her fear towards him. This foolish girl had the nerves to talk back to him! He was surprised at her outburst. No one has ever done that, unless they had a death wish. He was quite impressed by her performance. She wasn't like anyone else. This one was unique.  
  
He stared into her enchanted eyes. One could get lost in her beautiful sky- blue eyes. His eyes trailed down to inspect the rest of her. Just as he expected, perfect. She had a nice figure with all the curves in all the right places. He went back to her face again. She looked very sexy when she's angry. He noticed her unique hairstyle. They reminded him of meatballs. He chuckled inside; this woman standing in front of him was very interesting.  
  
"You better watch your mouth girl, or you may end up.lets just say you don't want to know how you'll end up." With that, he turned around and walked away. The rest of the gang followed behind.  
  
Serena let out her breath. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath the entire time. She relaxed a little. They made her nervous, especially the leader of the group. She wondered who they were, how come everyone was so scared of them? She felt stupid for not knowing, since she's been here for half a year now. She hopped they won't cross paths again.  
  
Serena looked at Andrew, and saw his jaws were wide open and his shocked expression. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She knew she had just got herself in a whole lot of trouble. Somehow, she felt that this wasn't the last time she'll see them. She helped the wounded guy towards the nurse's office, dragging Andrew with them. 'He's in shock.'  
  
^_______________^  
  
"Yo Dar! That was something new eh?" Zoecite said with a wicket grin on his mouth. "No one dared talk that way with us before!" Darien said nothing. He was still thinking about the blond haired goddess he met not so long ago.  
  
"Yeah! That's one fine chick!" Jadeite commented. "I wouldn't mind keeping her for myself!" he teased, and looked over to see Darien's pissed off expression. 'Could it be? Darien might actually like her.good.anyone's better than Beryl!' Jadeite thought.  
  
Darien's blood boiled just from hearing Jadeite's comment. He knew Jed was just teasing, but he couldn't help but be a little protective of the girl. He wondered why. Sure she's interesting and different, but he couldn't possibly be falling for her. But who knows, he might start to like her. 'She's mine.no one shall get her.I'll make her mine no matter what it takes.'  
  
The group just walked out the school without another word. They had a feeling that this is going to be an interesting second term.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"I won't even bother asking!" Scowled the nurse. She started mumbling to herself about how irresponsible kids are these days while cleaning up the guy's wounds. She gave him a pack of ice and walked out.  
  
There was an awkward silence after the nurse went away. The dark haired guy cleared his throat. "Err.thanks for standing up for me back there." He said.  
  
Serena gave him a warm smile. "That's alright, I didn't get hurt did I? Anyways, those guys were jerks!" She said angrily. "They shouldn't have hurt you like this!"  
  
The guy was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm Seiya. You were lucky you didn't get hurt. You have to be careful from now on. Try to avoid seeing those guys. They're dangerous people. I mean.they can get pretty rough. I'm sorry I got you into this mess..." He apologized.  
  
Serena looked at him. "It's not your fault. I wanted to help you! It was my decision; so don't go blaming yourself for it. As for those guys, I don't care about them." She replied.  
  
"No you don't understand! They're gangsters! The guy with the black t-shirt was their leader. They can do pretty nasty stuff to you if you piss them off!" Sieya said, not wanting Serena to get hurt. He was touched by the way she stood up for him. He never met anyone that cared. Usually, people don't give a damn about him.  
  
Serena was.speechless. She never expected those guys to be. 'oh no.' She thought. She shook herself out of it. There was no point in worrying. She got off lucky this time. "Thank you for your concern Seiya. Oh.and by the way, I'm Serena!" She introduced. "And that guy over there." She pointed towards her best friend. ".Is Andrew." She said. He was still out of it. She shook her head.  
  
She got up, got a glass of water and dumped it over Andrew's head. Andrew jumped out of his seat because of the sudden coldness. He saw Serena holding an empty cup. He glared at her. "Why the hell did you do that for?" At the same time, trying to find something to dry himself up.  
  
"You were too out of it, so this is the only way!" Serena said simply, handing him a towel.  
  
"Well, thank you for dumping that water on my head! Really appreciated it Rena!" Andrew said sarcastically. "Some best friend you are." He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Serena to hear.  
  
"Your welcome Andy!" She said just as sarcastic. Sieya burst out laughing at their childish behavior. He has never seen this kind of scenario before. His head hung low, thinking of his past. It'd be dangerous if Serena were seen with him too. He wanted to have normal friends, but he would just end up hurting them. He can't risk it. Serena was too nice. She helped him when no one else cared.  
  
Serena and Andrew turned their head toward Seiya, confused. "What are you laughing at Seiya? What's so funny?" Serena asked.  
  
Seiya just smiled sadly. "It's nothing.well, I think I'd better go now.it was nice meeting you Serena, Andrew." He turned towards the door and walked out, leaving a confused Serena behind.  
  
Serena turned around to face Andrew, and saw a dark expression on his face. 'Something's not right here.why isn't anyone saying anything?' Serena thought. Why was Andrew being like this? Why had Seiya leave like that? What would happen if she met the gang again? There were a million questions on her mind. She was so confused. 'I'll bet anything that Andrew knows who they are.He's got a lot of explaining to do.'  
  
^_______________^  
  
A green spiky haired guy lied on the hard cement floor limply, with blood and bruises all over. His eyes closed from the pain.  
  
"Don't do things like that ever again!" a guy with silvery hair spat out. He kicked the guy one last time and walked out of the ally with a blond haired girl in his arms.  
  
"Playing the knight in shinning armor now eh, Kunzite?" Jadeite said, smirking. Kunzite walked passed him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
^_______________^  
  
Sweet-usako- I'm done! Finally! Took me so long to write this chapter! I'm so glad I'm finished with the first chapter! So proud of myself! Well, I hope you liked it! It's sort of dark if I do say so myself. Kind of surprised at myself, since I'm totally against violence! But anyways, this is just the beginning! It'll get better later on. What will happen if Darien and Serena meets again? What does he have in store for her?! Find out! Please review!! Toodlez! *muah* 


	2. Past Revealed

Sweet-usako- hello everyone! I'm so socked by the number of people who liked my new story! I really wasn't expecting this many reviews! But I'm happy! So, since I don't want to let everyone down, I've decided to continue on with this one! ^_____^ I'm so kind!  
  
It's going to take some time for me to post the chapters now, since the amounts of schoolwork are piling up. But I'll try my best to update sooner and yea.and I'll try my best to NOT get lazy! LOLZ.  
  
I've posted a new fic! It's called 'MIRACLES HAPPEN'!! Please go and check it out! Anyways, I might be starting a new story soon too, (You'd know if you checked my profile) but I'm not sure about it yet. I also have some fresh ideas but yea.I think I have to put them on hold. LOLZ. Well, I'll stop all this crap now! I'll just continue on with this chapter, and I'll TRY to show more of what the characters are thinking since one of my sweet reviewers suggested it! So.wish me luck everyone, I really hope you'll review this after! I love you all! Here we go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon! I wish I did (I've said it so many times already) but unfortunately I don't. But I do own the plot of this story! ^.^  
  
A Deal With the Devil  
  
Chapter Two: Past Revealed  
  
"You LET a GIRL help YOU? Are you really that Weak?" the man with the dark crescent moon on his forehead said angrily while kicking the dark brown haired man on the floor. Adding more bruises on his strong muscular body. Those bruises that reminded him of his painful past would eventually turn into scars. He never chose to be like this. If he could change the past, he would've refused the offer that had leaded him to his miserable life now.  
  
"I'm sorry Diamond, it won't happen again!" He said, trying to block out the pain on his sore body from these painful tortures. His face scrunched up in pain.  
  
Diamond smirked seeing the weakling's painful expression. "You're pathetic! Don't ever let it happen again!" Diamond snickered, gave him one last kick and walked out of the dark room.  
  
'Serena.' Seiya whispered, tears threatening to fall. But he wouldn't let them fall he has to stay strong! If Diamond saw him crying, he'd get the beating of his life! How he wishes he could have a normal life! How he wishes that he could be normal like everyone else and worry about getting good grades in school, or how to explain to your girlfriend that has caught you cheating with another instead of having to worry about when you're going to get killed in the next gang fight.  
  
He wanted out! He never asked for this life! It wasn't his fault! He didn't have a choice. His body shook in anger just from thinking about it. It all started with his abusive father.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ^_______________^  
  
"MOMMY! ARE YOU OK?" The small child asked, running towards his mother. Her arms all bruised up, her face red, traces of tears could be seen, blood streaking out from the corner of her mouth. Even with all the pains, his mother took him in her arms to comfort him.  
  
"Mommy's fine, don't cry Seiya! We're going to be ok! Come on, let's get out of here baby!" His mother said, and stood up holding Seiya's small hand in her rough palm. They made their way to the door quickly, but a strong hand pulled Seiya's mother back, throwing her across the room. Her head hit the hard wall and trails of blood could be seen when she slipped onto the ground.  
  
Seiya's eyes went wide. "MOMMY!" he screamed while his father just stalked across the room laughing hysterically.  
  
"BABY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! GO! RUN AWAY FROM THIS MAN! RUN AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" his mother screamed, using the last of her strength.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! YOU DESERVE EVERY BEATING I GAVE YOU!" the mad man continued rambling on, punching her, kicking her.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* ^_______________^  
  
The last thing Seiya remembered seeing was his mother's limp body on the floor, not a single part of her body moved, not even a flinched from the assaults his 'dad' gave. He knew right then that he had lost his mother. His mother's life ended, just like that. He could never escape from the past. Even after all these years, the memories of his father still-hunted him in his dreams. He hated his father for ruing his and his mother's lives! But that was only the beginning! He had to learn survive after he ran away from his father! He struggled through all his childhood life, but the year that had the biggest impact on his life had been his high- school year.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ^_______________^  
  
The sky was dark. The streets were deserted and the streetlights lighted the dark road ahead of him. He was walking back to the abandoned garage that was considered his 'home'. Suddenly a rough arm shoved him to the wall. He winced from the pain. He looked up and saw a bunch of guys circling in on him. He started to panic. He gained his composure quickly and attempted to get away. But it was too late. They started beating him up and took all the money he had left. The money he had worked so hard for. One guy was going to stab him with a knife when a hand stopped it from happening.  
  
"Don't" The leader of the group said calmly.  
  
"Come on! Let us have our fun!" The guy said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I SAID NO YOU FOOLS!" Diamond screamed at them. He turned his face towards Seiya, an evil smile on his lips. "You have a choice: either you join my group and listen to my instructions or you can die right here."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened with shock! He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to join them! He knew they were bad people who only get into troubles. But if he refuses, they'll kill him. He had no choice and gave Diamond a nod.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* ^_______________^  
  
He wanted anything to tell someone about this deep, dark secret of his. But he can't risk getting other innocent people involved in this. It'll only end up hurting them. He knew he had dragged Serena into this dangerous game the moment she stood up and helped him. He just hopped Diamond wouldn't plan on doing anything to her. But at the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Diamond would definitely plan on tracking down Serena.  
  
He won't let Diamond lay a finger on her! 'I'm going to protect her and keep her out of this! And I'm going to get myself out of this mess. There has to be a way! There has to be!'  
  
^_______________^  
  
Serena and Andrew sat at the table that was piled up with their homework. There's an awkward silence in the room both were deep in thought.  
  
'I have to ask Andrew about this morning! I need to know who those people are and why he was staring at Seiya like that! I've never seen him with an expression like that! It's kind of scary, come to think of it! I feel so stupid for not knowing those people. But, it's not really my fault that I don't notice those kinds of things. I really don't need any of it to add more pressure on myself. I mean I'm already struggling with my courses! I really hope what happened today affect my school life. Hope they won't come chasing me down and beat me up or something! I really didn't mean to spill the milk on his shirt! It was an accident! Everything was his fault! Him and his stupid gang! They're the ones picking on other people! I hate him! Hope he rot in hell along with his gang members!' Serena thought to herself.  
  
'Rena, what have you gotten yourself into?' Andrew thought but his thoughts were broken when Serena called his name.  
  
"Andy! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Serena scowled with an angry expression on her face. "How come you never told me about the gang? How come you never even warned me about them?" She asked.  
  
Andrew had a frown on his face. He looked up at Serena and sighed. He knew she would eventually ask him about that. He as hoping she wouldn't but life's not that easy. "What's there to know? They're gangsters, Darien the guy you accidentally poured milk on is their leader. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to get into their way and end up getting hurt in the end." Andrew explained.  
  
He really cared about Serena a lot. Sometimes people would ask them if they were going out, but their answer would always be no. They didn't like each other in that way. Sure they love each other, but it's just sibling love. Not the kind of love you would want to spend the rest of your life with you lover. Andrew cared about her just as much as she cared about him. He didn't want to think of what'll happen tomorrow, both with the gang and the entire school, mostly with the female population. They'll probably start talking and make rumors about Serena. Her life is probably going to get harder now, thanks to Seiya!  
  
Serena's eyes softened. She could never be mad at Andrew for too long. How could she now when all he ever tried to do was to protect her? She's like a sister to him and him a brother to her. She thought of the times people would come up to them and ask if they were an item. She could never imagine them being together like that.  
  
Anyways, it doesn't matter because he's madly in love with a girl in one of his classes. She couldn't believe how long he's loved her but he never got the nerve to ask her out!  
  
'I'll make him ask her out this year for sure! He better ask her before someone else steals her away! Then it'll be very sad to watch her best friend so depressed.'  
  
"Andy thanks for being so caring like that!" Serena said, giving him a hug. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why you were giving Seiya the evil looks!" She added pulling apart.  
  
Andrew sweatdropped. How can she be so understanding and sweet one minute and scary and demanding the next? His expression suddenly turned cold and dark at the mention of Seiya. He still remembered what Seiya told him after lunch.  
  
*FLASHBACK* ^_______________^  
  
Andrew walked quickly to his next class. He was already late and don't need to be later. But Seiya blocked him so he couldn't get through. Andrew's eyes narrowed with suspicion. 'Why is he in school? Shouldn't he be off somewhere stealing something or beating up innocent people?' Andrew thought.  
  
Seiya slowly made his way towards Andrew with a blank expression. He stopped when he's right in front of Andrew. "You better not tell Serena anything about me or else." He said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
Andrew just glared at him. "Or else what? You'd bring all your buddies and beat me up? Whatever you do, just don't come near Serena ever again!" Andrew spat out.  
  
Seiya just gave him a cold stare and brushed passed him. Andrew looked at Seiya's retreating form and continued on his way.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK!!* ^_______________^  
  
"Andy! Andy!" Serena yelled. Andrew was off in his own thoughts again, except this time he doesn't have the dreamy look on his face. His expression was cold and dark. Serena suddenly felt cold.  
  
"ANDREW!" Serena screamed, shaking him at the same time. Andrew snapped out of his thoughts. "You still haven't answered my question! Why were you looking at Seiya like that? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Serena asked.  
  
Andrew just shook his head. "Nothing. I just don't like the guy, that's all." He answered. But Serena remained unconvinced. She sensed tension grew between them and decided to drop the subject. Whatever it is, she doesn't have a good feeling about it.  
  
^_______________^  
  
The blond haired goddess stirred from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened with a huge headache. 'Hmm.the bed is so soft and comfortable' She thought. Then memories of earlier today came rushing to her, she woke up fully.  
  
"Holy shit! This isn't my bed!" Mina realized and panic struck her.  
  
"How very astute of you." Came a cold voice from the darker part of the room. Mina eyes widened with fear.  
  
"W-Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" Mina stammered. She wanted to go home. She remembered being attacked by a guy with green spikes and the rest was a blur to her. How did she end up here?  
  
"Who I am is none of your concern. Do you remember anything from before?" the owner of the deep, rich voice getting closer to her, which only adds more fear to Mina.  
  
'What is he planning on doing to me? Please don't do anything, don't do anything!' She silently pleaded.  
  
"I- I don't remember a lot. Only the guy that attacked me and I can't remember anything after that." Mina said, waiting for a reply.  
  
The stranger stepped in front of her staring at her intensely with his icy gray eyes. She gasped. 'No, it couldn't be. It's Kunzite. I'm is so much trouble now.' Mina thought.  
  
"I'll assume you recognizes me. You will be staying here, with me from now on. You're in my debt now." Kunzite said, a smirk forming looking at her shocked state.  
  
Mina was speechless. Stay with him? In his debt? What is going on here? Why is she in his debt? She didn't want to stay here! She didn't want to stay in the same place with him!  
  
"B-But why-?" Mina asked but was cut off when she felt his cold lips on hers. There was no emotion behind it. Her eyes widened with shock and fear but her heart was racing faster than ever.  
  
When his tongue brushed lightly on her warm lips demanding her entrance, she tried pushing him away with her small hands. She started to struggle but his large frame kept her from doing so. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. Finally to her relief he broke the kiss.  
  
He was satisfied with the expression on her face. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like that to you...yet." and he walked out of the room, leaving poor Mina as confused as ever.  
  
'What does he mean by 'yet'? What does that mean? Please don't tell me he'll eventually force me into doing 'that'! Oh god.somebody help me, please!' Mina thought, tears falling onto the blanket. That night, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"Had fun with her?" Asked a short-blond haired man with a smirk on his face. Kunzite just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't have sex with every girl I met!" Kunzite replied coolly.  
  
Zoicite snorted. "Yea right buddy, you've had sex with every sexy women you've met. So have you taken her yet?" he asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Shut your trap Zoi! It's none of your damn business!" Kunzite snarled.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'!" Zoicite said. Kunzite just growled at him.  
  
"Ok, cut it out you two! Zoi, stop-annoying Kunzite!" Darien stepped in. "So Kunzite, what's so different about this one?" Darien asked with the same amused smile on his face. 'This is going to be good.' He thought.  
  
"Here you are, telling our sweet Zoi to fuck off when you're asking the same thing?" Kunzite growled. He looked away, avoiding everyone's gaze. "She's different than the rest. It feels different when I'm with her."  
  
"Wuu~ Aww.isn't that sweet? Our Kunzy is growing up! I just can't imagine you settling down." Jadeite burst out laughing along with the others.  
  
"Oh shut up! I wouldn't be talking if I were you! Just last week, I saw you making out with that raven-haired stripper at the bar!" Kunzite said and walked away, going back to his room.  
  
His friend's teases and laughter faded away as he walked further and further away from them. He now stood in front of his large bedroom door. A genuine smile on his face for the first time when he saw his angel in deep slumber, with her gold locks spread all over the place. He could see the dried up tears she left behind on her angelic face.  
  
He couldn't help but to feel warmth when he sees her. He didn't know why he saved her. When he saw the guy kissing and touching her like that he felt like ripping the guy apart. Could it really be true that he holds love for the girl? He never experienced love before. His every relationship was based on one thing. After he got what he wanted, he'd throw those mindless women away. Was it possible for him to love another?  
  
He did not know. All he's sure of is that he feels this young woman lying sleeping peacefully on his bed is different than all the others and that what he feels towards her is much more than attraction.  
  
He changed into his nightclothes quickly and quietly so he wouldn't wake his angel up. He crept under the covers and shifted closer to her. With his arm around her slim waists and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^_______________^  
  
"What do you think they're doing right now?" asked Nephrite with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you think huh?" Jadeite said his eyes with mischief.  
  
"Boy, Boys let's not jump to conclusion ok?" Zoicite said to the other two.  
  
Darien didn't say anything. He's thinking about what Kunzite had said to them. 'She's different than the rest. It feels different when I'm with her.'  
  
That was what he told them. Could it be possible that this young woman currently in his room can melt Kunzite's icy barrier around his heart?  
  
Would it be possible that there might be a girl out there for them that just might melt the barrier they put on? Could the girl he met this morning be the one that can open him up? Was that possible? But even if she's the 'one' that wouldn't help much because he's sure that she despises him now. After all, he hadn't been very kind to her this morning. It's funny how she doesn't know who he was. He had thought that everyone knew about them.  
  
'I guess she's an exception. But she probably knows who I am now.' Darien thought.  
  
He could see her now. The soft, creamy skin he felt when he held up her chin. Her crystal blue eyes held fear and passion when he gazed into them. Darien couldn't stop thinking about her. She's hunted his thoughts ever since he walked away. He fantasies what it would feels like to have her lips on his, and to have her in his embrace.  
  
'She's probably the only female around here that doesn't want me. That's very, very interesting. Let's see how long we'll play this game of hide-and- seek. But eventually you'll give in to me. You'll belong to me and only me.' Darien thought. His new mission: Get the Girl.  
  
^_______________^  
  
Sweet-usako- That's all for now! Now I've tried very hard to write this chapter. It was kind of difficult for me and for it to be this long! So, please review me and tell me what you think! I hope that you all liked it. I'm sorry if the language was too.harsh. Or anything like that. But that's the way it goes.  
  
Just to tell all of you that, this is as far as it goes. There will be NO inappropriate stuff happening in my story! There will be NO description of S**!! I am NOT and will NOT be writing that kind of stuff! First, I'm not old enough, second I'm too immature (as my friends would say to me) and lastly, I do not wish to be kicked off FF.NET!!  
  
Oh yea, I'm sorry that I made Seiya looked like a bad person or anything. I didn't mean it in that way. I don't have anything against him, and he's not a bad guy in my story! So don't worry Seiya lovers. But this is a SERENA AND DARIEN story so yea it's not Seiya and Serena. LOLZ. Anyways that's all for me now! Toodles!  
  
Reviews replies:  
  
Moon- thank you for your suggestion. It gives me a chance to improve! I hope that you'd be satisfied after you read this chapter and that you continue reading it! Thanks for your support!  
  
I also want to thank:  
  
usako, Princess-MoonBunny, peach, someone, serena, Moon-Princess13, sam..., Eo, Juniper, Saria, ngan, TinkaBell12115, Kelly Bean, kitkat, Astgal, Storm Call, rei-hime08, Naru Kami, DarkTenshi23, SaKuRa LoVa, moonlight flowers, Ravengurlie149, Sakura, Salii, arianne, MORE, priya  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews made me very very very happy! It really encouraged me to continue writing this chapter because I now know that there just might be someone out there that enjoys reading it! And I want to dedicate the chapters to the ones reading! This chapter is completed and posted thanks to all of the people above! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AND I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I really hope that you guys will continue reading my chapters! I love you all! That's it for me!! 


	3. games and Jealousy

**Sweet-Usako-** hey everyone!! I'm so glad you liked my second chapter!! I didn't know that this story was going to turn out so good! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for being so patient with me! Well, I feel so stupid! I finally know how bold letters show on FF.net! I didn't know before!! I should have read the notes on the document manager page!! Cuz every time I tried using bold fonts, it wouldn't show up!! And every time I was lik…wtf? Anyways I know now!! YAY! 

Oh yea! Has anyone watched Chobits before? Lolz. My friend lend it to me, and I watched it and it was soooooooooooooooo good!! Although some parts were kind of perverted, but I guess it's just there for jokes! -_-" Hehehez…I stayed up so late watching it!! Finished it in like..2 days! And I was so tired, I feel asleep in class!! Hehez..so lucky the teacher didn't catch me sleeping. ^-^ or else I would've been in big big trouble! @_@ Well, anyways enjoy reading this chapter! Read and Review please!! Oh and check out my other stories if you have the time!! *muah*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon. *SIGH* I don't know how many times I've said that…getting kind of old. Hehez…

**A Deal with the Devil**

**Chapter Three: Jealousy**

The morning sun shinned through the closed curtains, lighting up the once dark empty room. Mina stirred a little because of the brightness. She didn't want to get up yet. It was so comfortable. She moved closer to the source of warmth from beside her unconsciously, not realizing who the person was.

She's glad that last night was all just a horrible nightmare and when she wakes up, she'll be in her own bed without Kunzite.

She fully woke up at the thought of his name. She felt someone's arm holding onto her waist. 'Please don't be him….' Mina thought, hopping it's not who she thinks it is.

Her eyes slowly traveled up the nicely built chest and met the cold eyes she had seen the night before. He was awake and looking at her like he had yesterday.

"AHHHHHHHHH…." Mina screamed.

"I see that you're awake." Kunzite said, sounding amused. Mina just glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Mina scowled at him, frowning.

"This is my room, and you're in my bed." Kunzite said, chuckling inside. Mina just made a disgusted face.

"Argh! Get away from me!" She said, trying to get away from his grip. 

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked in a low husky voice, tightening his grip on her waist, drawing her closer. Mina tried to push him away with her small, smooth hands. But he just took her hand with his other arm up to his lips and kissed them one by one. Mina looked at him fearfully.

'What is he doing?' She thought to herself, afraid of what he's going to do. Mina shook her hand away from him. "You jerk! Let go!" She struggled against his grip on her waist but stopped when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

An evil grin made its way on his handsome face. "You better stop struggling if you don't want me to do something you'll regret." He whispered, and kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine.

Mina tensed up. Tears falling down her face once again. "Stop…"

Kunzite stopped kissing her and looked up to see her crying. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart. He sighed. 'What is this woman doing to me?' He asked, frowning. He got up from the bed and went into the washroom.

Mina whipped her tears away. She hated being so weak. She had promised herself not to be like this. She had promised herself to be strong and not let anything get to her. The memories of her and her ex-boyfriend flooded into her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on baby. You love me right?" the short-black haired man asked her, kissing her neck hungrily. Mina moaned. Adrian just grinned at the sound of her moan. She was getting turned-on by his kisses. He was finally going to get some from her.

Mina gained some of her senses back. "No Adrian," She said, pushing him away. "We can't do this…I-I'm not ready…" Mina said, looking away from him. Ever since they had started going out, he was always trying to get inside her pants, pressuring her to do it.

Adrian frowned, moving away from her. "Come on Mina! You're not a little girl anymore!" He said angrily. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't! Stop pressuring me to do it when I'm not ready!" Mina said, tears falling down her face.

"Fine!" He said, putting on his shirt and walked out slamming the door. Mina fell on her knees crying. Why was he being like this? When they first started going out, he was really sweet and caring. But now…he's violent and always pressuring her.

***

Adrian didn't show up at school the next day and Mina was getting worried. 'I'll go see if he's at home.' She drove to his house and rang the door bell. No one answered and she rang it again. Again, but no one answered.

'Maybe he just went out…' Mina thought. She turned his door knob and the door opened. 'Strange, why is his door opened?'

Mina slowly made her way inside. She made her way to the living room. It was dark but she made out two people on the couch both moaning. She turned on the light and what she saw really broke her heart.

She was speechless. How could he do this to her? He had skipped school and made her worried to death. And when she came over to see if he was ok, and found him…screwing with some whore.

"Y-You…h-how could you..." She whispered tears threatening to fall.

"How could I what? You won't give me what I want, I find someone else who's mature enough to give it to me!" Adrian said and turned back to the girl in his arms.

Mina just stood there, disgusted by his actions. "Are you just going to stand there? Can you let us finish out business?" The girl spat out rudely, while moaning his name. Mina couldn't bare it anymore and rushed out the door.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

After that, she promised herself not to be weak. Not to fall for jerks like him. He had shattered her heart in pieces. He had shattered her trust. Now, she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She was…a loner.

^_______________^

Mina had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realize someone else was in the room with her.

Kunzite just looked at her saddened face, her eyes empty. He wondered who made her this way. 'When I find out which bastard did this to her…they're going to pay…' He thought to himself.

He walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder, pulling Mina out of her thoughts. "Here," he said putting a new set of uniform beside her. "Get changed, you're going to be late for school." He said, surprised at himself. Why was he being like this? This wasn't him. Why did he suddenly care about her? 'It has to be love! She's the one for me…I can feel it…' he thought and his lips curled into a smile.

Mina just stared at him, stunned at what she just heard. 'School? He's letting me go to school? He's not going to keep me here like a prisoner?' A million questions went on her head.

"I know I'm good looking, so you can stop staring at me now." Kunzite teased her and walked towards the door. "A maid will guide you to the diner room after you're dressed." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

'Egotistical jerk! Good looking, yea right!' Mina thought to herself. 

She quickly got dressed and just as she finished dressing, a knock came. "Err…come in." Mina said, feeling a little awkward. 'Wasn't gangers are supposed to be…poor? But then why does Kunzite have a maid?' She wondered.

A short- blue haired girl her age walked in. "Are you ready Miss?" She asked.

"Please call me Mina." Mina said. "And yes, I am. Could you show me the way?" She asked.

The blue haired girl laughed politely. "Well, in that case…please call me Amy. And I'm here to show you down anyway!" The two girls became acquainted with each other quickly.

"So Amy, why are you working here? You look like you're around the same age as I am!" Mina asked.

"Oh…well, I don't have money to go to college so that's why I'm working here. But once I have enough, I'll be going." Amy explained. They made their way to the dining room.

^_______________^

"So?" Zoicite asked with a grin on his face.

"What?" Kunzite asked innocently.

"What happened yesterday moron?" Zoicite asked impatiently.

"Nothing." He answered.

"What? Nothing?" Jadeite asked, surprised. "Man, you're loosing your touch!" he teased.

"Shut up! I told you already! She's different! I'm not going to use her like I did others!" Kunzite scowled.

No one moved an inch. Not a single sound was made. They had thought that he was joking around with them last night. 'He was telling us the truth! Man…I can't believe Kunzite just fell in love with that girl!' Nephrite thought.

Suddenly they heard female voices talking. Zoicite saw Amy walking with the woman that stole Kunzite's heart.

The two girls stopped by the door. "Took you long enough!" Kunzite scowled. "I just don't get why females take so frigging long just to change."

Mina frowned and walked up to the seat he was pointing at. She sighed and sat beside him. She glanced around the table nervously.

"Oh! So you're the new chick-" Jadeite started but closed his mouth when Kunzite and Darien gave him cold glares.

"What's your name?" Darien asked her. Mina gulped.

"It's Mina…" she said in a small voice. 

'So that's her name! It matches her perfectly!' Kunzite thought. Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite struggled to suppress their laughter. But their face expression gave them away. They burst out laughing. Darien just shook his head and Kunzite just rolled his eyes. "Man, how gay can you people get?" Kunzite said while those three laughed harder.

The sudden sound of glass silenced everyone. Zoicite's shirt was now covered in black coffee. Amy's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed a cloth and rushed over to Zoicite. "I'm so sorry Mr. Zoicite! I didn't mean to…I-" Zoicite grabbed her hand to stop her rambling.

"It's ok. I'll just go change. Come with me, wash the shirt for me after I'm done changing." He said, dragging Amy out of the room. He gave everyone a wink before going out.

Everyone burst out laughing once they're out of the room. "What an ass!" Nephrite said.

"Is he going to hurt Amy?" Mina asked Kunzite.

"Nah…he's probably just having fun. We're going! Come on!" He said, grabbing Mina's wrist and walked out of the house. Everyone just followed.

^_______________^

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! NOO..MY PERFECT RECORD!" Serena screamed, getting out of bed. She quickly got ready and ran out the door. She parked her car in the student parking lot and ran towards the school entrance. She stopped when she saw Andrew waiting outside the entrance laughing his head off.

Serena just stood there, looking at him suspiciously. 'Why isn't he in class? Unless…' Serena thought and then her face turned red.

"ANDREW YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" Serena ran over to him and knocked him onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Andrew said between laughs. Serena just glared at him.

"You're so mean Andrew! How could you do that?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just when I saw your clock sitting on your bed-side table, I just couldn't resist! It'd be so funny! And it is!" Andrew explained, laughing.

"I really thought I was late! You're lucky I didn't get into a car accident!" Serena scowled. "So how much time 'til school starts?" Serena asked him.

"We're 10 minutes early." Andrew replied with a smile on his face.

"Gee…what a nice way to start the day eh?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Aww…come on Rena! I won't do it again! I promise!" Andrew apologized looking at Serena giving her the puppy look. 

"I'll forgive you only if you give me a hug!" Serena said with a mischievous smile on her lips, but too bad Andrew didn't notice. He just walked over and gave her a hug. When…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, pulling away from Serena. He looked at and she was giving him the innocent smile.

"Oh my god Andy! Why is your back all wet?" Serena said with an innocent tone.

Andrew just glared at her. And sighed. "Alright…I guess I deserved that." Andrew said defeated. "But…please tell me you have an extra shirt or something."

"Alright. I think you've suffered enough. I have the clothes you left at my apartment from last time." Serena said, opening her bag and handing Andrew a t-shirt.

"Thanks so much Rena!" Andrew said, giving Serena a peck on her cheek and ran inside. Serena just sighed and shook her head. She looked around the place and saw no one. She slowly walked inside. Somehow, she gets the feeling someone's watching. 'nah. It's probably just my imagination.' She thought.

^_______________^

"Darien! I missed you so much!" Beryl wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. She kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly Darien saw the blond haired goddess he saw yesterday. He pushed Beryl away and backed a few steps away from her. 'It's time to say goodbye.' He smirked.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Beryl said, rubbing her arm.

"We're over Beryl. Get out of my sight now!" Darien said calmly.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OVER? ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Beryl yelled, angrily.

"Yes. That's exactly it! Now get out of my face!" Darien said, annoyed.

"You'll come crawling back to me! I know you will!" Beryl yelled, face flushed from the embarrassment.

"Yeah right!" Darien snickered. Beryl stormed away furiously.

Darien just smirked. He suddenly remembered the goddess and made his way there. He stayed out of their sight, but close enough to hear their conversation and see what they're doing.

Darien's blood boiled when he saw Serena hugging that guy she was with yesterday. 'What's their relationship? He better keep away from what's mine if he knows what's good for him.' Darien thought angrily.

'Why does she have his clothes? What the hell does she mean? He stayed over at her place? They better didn't do anything…' Darien's knuckles were white. He feels like punching the wall or better yet…punch the guy until he's lifeless!

He saw her walked inside the school. 'She senses someone watching her…clever…' Darien thought with interest.

"Jealous Dar?" Jadeite asked. He had been watching Darien. Things are about to get interesting around here that's for sure.

"We're going to pay the princess a little visit today." Darien said, and walked inside the school. The rest of the gang plus Mina followed him in.

'Hope he doesn't hurt her…' Mina thought.

'Guess Zoicite won't be coming today. Sucks for him. He won't get to watch the good show. Bet he's up to something…and I have a feeling that it has to do with a certain maid." Nephrite thought.

^_______________^ (Back to Zoicite and Amy *winks*)

"Here…hold on to these for me…" Zoicite said, taking off his wet shirt and gave it to Amy.

Amy blushed at the sight of him 'half' naked and turned around so that she's facing away from him.

Zoicite smiled at her shyness. He had felt something for that girl ever since he offered her a job here.

He'd always dream of making her his personal slave…er…maid. He opened up his closet and picked out a buttoned up shirt. He smiled mischievously.

Zoicite slowly made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Amy blushed harder.

'What is he doing?' she thought.

Zoicite took his wet shirt from her hands and threw it across the room. Amy looked at him confused.

"Don't be shy. It's not like I'm fully *naked* in front of you." Zoicite said in a low voice. Amy face turned into the color of a tomato.

"Err…well…I need to get back to work now…I'll just…" Amy stammered the words out. She slowly backed away from him and went to pick up the wet shirt, which was all the way at the other end of the room, opposite side to the door. Amy sighed. Things are harder then it seems.

Zoicite just looked at the maid, amused. 'I think I'm attracted to her…' Zoicite thought. He followed closely behind her.

Amy picked up the shirt she turned around to walk back but found herself trapped. Zoicite has both his arms on each side of her so, she couldn't go anywhere. He had cornered her. She watched him nervously.

"I…have to get this washed…" Amy said nervously.

"You can do that later…" Zoicite said, his face closing in on hers.

"But…"

"I have a job for you…" Zoicite said to her. "Help me button up my shirt…" Amy just stared at him with wide eyes, her face red.

'What is he trying to do? Why is he making me do this? I'm a maid…not his…personal slave!' Amy thought, feeling frustrated. Actually, she doesn't know what she feels. He's sending her all these mixed emotions and she just can't handle it!

"Well…what are you waiting for Amy? Button up my shirt…" Zoicite said in a teasing voice. It's so fun to watch her like this. She looks so cute when she blushed.

Amy slowly buttoned up Zoicite's shirt, one by one her fingers shaking.

Zoicite smiled down at her and grabbed her hands, stopping her from finishing the job. He didn't want her to leave yet.

She looked up at him surprised and confused. He tilted her chin, bent down and captured her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him, deepening their kiss. She struggled at first…and then…she gave in to his passionate kiss.

^_______________^

**Sweet-Usako-** Well that's it for this chapter! Now I know there aren't a lot of Serena and Darien moments in this chapter, actually, there isn't any -_-" but there will be on the next chapter! I was planning on them meeting in this chapter, but other things got into the way. So, I didn't get to it. But that's alright, I'm sure you guys can wait another week or two for it! ^.^ 

Anyways! I hoped you all liked this chapter! And I would be really really really really happy if I get some feedbacks! So please review! Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, correct me if I have mistakes or anyting! (I know I have a lot of mistakes!) Well, until the next chappie!

Review replies:

DarkTenshi23- I'm so glad that you liked my story! But, I really don't think I'm that amazing! But thanks so much for the compliment! I'm really happy. I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you were wondering about. The Mina question should be answered.  As for the how Darien's going to make Serena his, the summary should also give you some clue but that's all I can tell you. Don't wanna give away the story now right? I hope you continue reading!

happygolucky111- thanks so much for correcting me! I'll remember that next time! And I'm really glad that you liked my story. Thanks for encouraging me. And, I'm glad that you agreed with me on the non-hentai. No offence to the amazing authors that writes them, I think that it's cool that they can write stuff like that and that they're comfortable writing it. But, I'm not that comfortable writing it so. Anyways, me babbling again! Well, that's all thanks for the review!

Kitkat- hehez…I was planning for them to meet again in this chapter. But like I explained before…I couldn't get to it. Hehez…there's just too many stuff happening in this chapter that I need to explain and everything. But I'm sure that Darien and Serena will meet in the next chapter! And about the Andrew's crush thing…you'll just have to wait. I can't let you know yet. Hehez…you've actually gave me a really great idea on the Andrew thing! ^.^  I just kept going back to your question and yea…I came up with something unexpected. Hehez…so thanks a lot!

Tina E. Telford- actually, I've seen Meteor Garden. The first one and the sequel. Personally, I don't think my story relates to it. But I'm glad you told me your opinion!

JP84, Eo, Sakura-ayame33, serena, Digi Queen Kaolla, SaKuRa LoVa, ThatsMsDiva2U, cLaZcLuE, The Couples Writer, AmayaSaria, Hiyayaka, Shakira, Princess-MoonBunny, Neo Princess Moon, Persephone, peaches: 

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENTS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehehz…I'm so happy that you guys thinks my story's good! Thank you for encouraging me so much! Thanks~ I really hope you guys like this chapter! Anyways, toodlez!! *muah* 


	4. They Meet Again

**Sweet-Usako-** hey everyone! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for the LONG delay! (Hits myself) I was working on my other story and when I was working on this chapter, I had to stop half way because I felt really sick. Must have caught the cold everyone's having at school! So I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Just to let the people who read "Miracles Happen" it'll have to be on hold. I've sort of lost the inspiration for that one, so I don't know when I'll start working on it again. I might consider taking it off, so I don't know. Anyways! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter where they meet again!! (Audience: *cheers*) LOLZ, yes I know you've all been waiting for it! Don't worry, there's probably going to be a lot more of them now. After I get every characters introduced, there's going to be more of their moments. I hope you all know who those characters are! If you haven't noticed, there's a pattern here!!!!

Christmas is almost here!! I really wish it's going to be a white Christmas. Or else it wouldn't really feel like Christmas! Snow's what makes Christmas beautiful and well…magical sometimes! Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a Christmas special but no idea's coming right now. Of course it's going to be a one shot if I do one. So if anyone have any suggestions please e-mail me or something!

Has anyone seen Full Metal Panic? I've seen a few episodes, but my friend has all of them, so I'm going to ask him to lend it to me!! Or better, burn it for me!! ^.^ If you haven't seen it, you don't know what you're missing! It's totally funny!! Well, the second season's better then the first. But I've seen some reviews about the second season, some people doesn't like it as much as the first one because there's less action. The first season is more like the gundam type, more action, and violence. The second season is more of the school- girl type. All peaceful and stuff, except when he's trying to blow up the lockers. Anyways, just watch it and find out! Ok, I think I've said enough now I think you guys are like, really impatient now. LOL, not that anyone ever bothers reading this but o wells!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! If I did, Darien would be all mine! *evil laughter, drools* just joking! Don't sue me! I want to save up money for the ANIME CONVENTION!

**A Deal with the Devil**

**Chapter Four: They meet again**

Serena walked out of her class followed by Andrew. They made their way back to their locker, getting stares and whispers from the students that passed by. Serena's been getting a lot of that ever since school started this morning, always the same things over and over again. _'That's the girl from yesterday' 'she's the one who ruined Darien's shirt' or _'how could she not like him? I mean, he's so hot!'__

Serena just ignored it all. She knew people would talk about it. She just, doesn't know how much longer she could stand it.

Just then, a red- haired person stood in front of Serena, stopping her and Andrew from getting to their lockers. She wore a tight red low- cut tube- top and a short revealing skirt that sticks to her as if it was her own skin. Serena frowned. 'Darn it!'

"Excuse me Beryl, but we have to get to our lockers." Serena said in an annoyed tone. She really didn't need Beryl bothering her right now. She's having a bad enough day already and she doesn't need Beryl on her case. Beryl narrowed her eyes even more.

"So you're the bitch that talked back to Darien yesterday. I can't believe you would have the guts to even be in the same room as him let alone talked to him! You're a piece of scum; you don't deserve to even look at him! So know your place bitch, and keep away from him!" Beryl snared and pushed Serena aside.

Serena's side slammed onto the locker, she was at the verge of tears. People's whispering about her, Beryl's on her case, everything became so complicated after what happened yesterday. All that because of him. Andrew rushed over to Serena to see if she was ok. She just gave him a nod and stayed in his arms. No, she wouldn't cry. She won't cry in front of Beryl.

"I don't even want to be near him. You can keep him all to yourself if you want; I'm not interested in him. Oh wait…I'm sorry, I forgot he broke up with you already. Too bad, I guess you can't keep him all to yourself after all." Serena said, defending herself. She doesn't need someone like Beryl telling her what to do. She hates those people who think they're all that and that they own the school.

Beryl glared at her angrily. "He just doesn't realize what a big mistake he made. But don't worry; he'll come crawling back to me after he realizes how great I am. As for you, keep that mouth of yours shut if you know what's good for you." Beryl finished talking and raised her hands to slap Serena. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of Beryl's slap but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Beryl's hand caught by Darien. 

His expressions are unreadable. His face showed no signs of any emotions. He threw her arm back to her. Beryl took her arm in her other hand and rubbed her swollen wrist. She looked at Darien angrily.

"What the hell was that for? I was going to teach that bitch a lesson!" Beryl screamed at him.

"Say that shit about me going back to you again, and you'll wish you've never been born. Got that?" his harsh words came out. Beryl just nodded and stormed away angrily, she has never been this humiliated in her whole entire life.

'It's that bitch's fault. She'll pay for it somehow. She'll pay for stealing Darien away from me. He's mine no matter what. If I can't have him…no one can.' Beryl thought, her eyes looked as if it's glowing red.

**^_______________^ (back to Serena and Darien)**

It was quiet, just like yesterday. That's two days in a row now. 

"Take your arm off her." Darien said coolly to Andrew, giving him a 'don't- touch- her- or else' look.

Andrew just stared at him confusedly. "Why should I? I'm her best friend and she's hurt." Andrew replied with the same coldness, he glared back at Darien. 'No one hurts my best friend. I'm not letting people like you use and hurt her. I know what you all want.' He thought darkly tightening his hold on Serena.

She shifted uncomfortably in Andrew's arm. It was weird seeing Andrew like this. He was the one telling her to stay away from the man in front of her, and yet he's talking back at him. Serena was confused as ever.

She didn't want to see Darien again. His intense stare send shivers down her spine. She didn't know what to do. 'Why the hell is he telling Andrew what to do? Why does he care if Andy has his arm around me? I don't get him! Why is he so damn confusing? Why can't he just do us all a big favor and stop bossing everyone around, treating them like dirt! He can just leave me and Andy alone while he's at it!' Serena thought angrily.

Darien growled lightly from Andrew's answer. His blood boiled. 'This guy has some guts to disobey my orders.' But the sight of him holding her still angered him.

"Get you arm away from her if you know what's good for you…" Darien said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No…I won't let you hurt her…" Andrew replied. Serena looked up at him eyes full of concern. She didn't want him to get her because of her.

"Andy lets just go…" Serena said in a low whisper.

"You will not go anywhere with him. You're coming with me!" Darien said angrily. He snatched her away from Andrew and dragged her back to his car.

"Andrew!" was the last thing he heard before she was driven away in Darien's car. Andrew stared dumb founded after the car. 'Sere…please be ok…'

Serena sat silently beside him, she was scared and most of all, she was angry. 'Where is he taking me? What is he going to do to me?' Serena thought, tears filling her eyes again. She tried hard to fight them back and tried to keep a calm voice. "Where are you taking me? Why the hell did you drag me away from school? I still have classes after lunch you know?" Serena asked then it suddenly hit her. HER CLASSES! Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! MY CLASSES! Oh great! There goes my perfect record! You made me broke my perfect record! How could you?! Now it's really gone...this morning was a joke, but now it's really gone…and it's all your fault! You know just because you don't care about school, doesn't mean other people don't! How can you be so inconsiderate! I don't believe you! Just because you're all that, doesn't give you the right to control other people's lives!" Serena screamed at him, all her fears drained. She shot an angry glare at Darien and turned her head towards the window.

Darien just listened to her rambling on and on about her 'perfect record'. His eyes showed amusement. He was laughing inside. Not any single women he met in the past were like her. They would be too happy to just be in a car with him. They would do anything he tells them to do, but this one's different. Not only is she not scared of him, but she's yelling at him!

"Are you done?" Darien asked and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 'She's beautiful…and she's mine…'

"Yes thank you very much!" She replied sarcastically. "Where are you taking me?"

"My house." 

Serena's eyes widened.

**^_______________^**

Andrew didn't know what to do. Darien, probably the most dangerous guy around just took Serena, his best friend since they were born into his damn car! 'He could've taken her anywhere! God…what am I going to do! I'm a failure! I can't even protect my own best friend! Who knows what he's going to do to her! He better not hurt her! Oh my god, oh my god…what am I going to do!' Andrew thought getting frustrated. He grabbed his hair with frustration.

A gentle hand grabbed Andrew's shoulder. He turned around and saw Lita. His eyes softened, his heartbeat immediately quickened, and blood started rushing to his face. She was the girl he had been crushing on for so long. But he never got the nerve to ask her out. Serena always teased him about it. She's always saying how he's a chicken because he couldn't even ask a girl out on a date. She's always saying how he's a guy and he's suppose to be cool and confident. 

He smiled a little at the memory. Serena's his everything. She's always there for him, lending him a shoulder to lean on when he needed it. She's always trying to make him happy when he's down. She's always encouraging him to go for the things he's interested in. She has been there for him every step of the way and the same goes for her. He was always there for her, protecting her from the cruel world, until now…he had failed her…again. His mood dropped even more.

"Don't look so down…you did your best. Have trust in her. She can protect herself. She's stronger than you give her credit for." Lita said, sitting down beside him.

"But…him….her…." Andrew didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Sere will be fine! She always is!" Lita said, giving Andrew a bright smile. She has seen the look Darien gave Serena. Lita smiled inwardly. 'I think someone's got a thing for Serena! I've never seen him like this with anyone. He must be pretty surprised by her actions yesterday. It's not everyday he meets someone that doesn't want him. That must be why he wants her? Maybe he just wants to prove that he can get her, and maybe he just might develop deeper feelings for my friend.' Lita thought.

She can't wait to see how this all turns out. But considering the fact that he is leader of the gang and all, she just hopes Serena won't get hurt after this whole thing. Serena deserves someone that treats her right. Serena's been though so much in the past and it's been hard for her for the past year or two. It's so hard for her to see her good friend being in pain like that. 'Darien better not hurt her like her last boyfriend or else I'll personally do the honor of bringing him down!' Lita thought. 

Just the thought of Jack, Serena's last boyfriend pissed the shit out of her. He treated Serena like dirt. Sure he was all sweet and nice at the beginning, they all are. But once he got her nailed, he's a completely different person. Lita couldn't believe how long it took Serena to tell someone that Jack's been physically abusing her. She should've suspected when she saw the bruises on her arms. When she asked her about it, Serena always covered it up and made up some lies. Saying how she accidentally knocked it on her door, or her table.

Of course, Andrew was the last to know about it simply because Serena didn't want him to worry. When he did find out, it took their every strength in them to hold him back. He was going to beat the shit out of Jack, but Serena said Jack had warned her. She would get hurt if she told anyone.

That was why Serena kept that dark secret for such a long time. She was afraid she'd get hurt even more. Serena had been a reck than. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. _'Jack could be so sweet and caring one minute, and the next he'll be beating me up for stupid things.'_ Lita remembered her saying that. It took them a lot of convincing to get Serena to ask for help. Once people found out about it, Jack had mysteriously disappeared. No one could find him.

While Lita and Andrew sat there quietly, both obviously very deep in their own thoughts, a dark shadow watched them closely. He slightly frowned and turned the other direction.

** ^_______________^**

Amy worked quietly in the laundry room. She couldn't believe he kissed her! To make things worst, she had kissed him back and enjoyed it. 

Her head hung low while she washed his shirt, the shirt that had gotten her in to this mess. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and her 'boss'. She was all confused inside. Her emotions went hay-wire when he gave her that kiss. She has never experienced a kiss like this. It was hot, passionate and sent electricity down her spine. It made her knees go weak and she was glad his arm was there to support her, or else she would've fallen over.

Her eyes start to water. It was only a one time thing. There was no emotion behind that kiss, but yet it was full of passion. How could there be a kiss that has no emotion be that strong?

'How can he do that to me? I never did anything to him! He just kissed me and played with my feelings! I don't need him to make my miserable life worst! I can't believe I'm making such a big deal about this! He probably kisses every damn girl he sees! What a jack ass! Ok Amy…stop thinking about him. He doesn't feel that way for you. He probably only dates those hot, sexy girls. I'm probably not his type.' Amy thought sadly, tears falling down her face.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her face slammed into someone's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Her eyes widened with fear, her stomach did flip- flops.

'Please don't be him…' She slowly looked up and stared into a pair of deep emerald- green eyes. She gasped and turned away, avoiding eye contact. She felt his hand wiping away her tears. She blushed a little. She felt a little embarrassed because he caught her in such state. She hated crying in front of people.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why are you crying?" he asked her. She just looked away, not answering his question. He pulled her closer to him. "Answer me…" he said in a low voice.

"It's none of your concern…" Amy replied coolly. She didn't want to get hurt anymore than she already has.

"Fine…I guess that doesn't matter at the moment…" He said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused. She saw the look in his face and knew he was up to something. She struggled to get out of his hold.

"Stop struggling…" He whispered into her ears, sending chills down her spine and captured her lips. After a moment, she melted into his kiss. 

He smiled against her sweet lips. He couldn't stop thinking about this amazing girl after he kissed her this morning. He just couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. When she left, she left him in a traced state. He couldn't think properly the moment she left his room. All he thought of was her and her kisses. He suddenly got the urge to get to know her better, he wanted to know why she wasn't at school instead, she was working for him.

He had asked a maid where he could find this girl he's kissing and her information lead him here. He's been watching her work for quite some time now. The way she moved, the concentration on her face while she worked and he had been alarmed when he saw tears flowing down her face. 

They broke away, both breathing hard trying to catch some air. The kiss had taken their breaths away. She stepped away from him and went back to washing his shirt. He just stood there and stared at her confused.

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, stopping her from working. "What are you dong?" Zoisite asked.

"I'm doing my job." Amy said, and snatched her hand back.

"No you're not, we're going to talk." He said and hoisted her over his shoulders and walked towards his study. Amy kicked and screamed all the way there. He dropped her on the sofa and locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm supposed to be working, not playing some game with you! Who do you think you are, playing with my feelings like this?" Amy screamed at him, she suddenly realized what she just said and her hands slapped her mouth shut.

Zoicite narrowed his eyes. He stepped closer to her. She took a step back. "What do you mean…playing with your feeling?" He asked suspiciously. She looked away.

"Nothing…"

"I'm not playing games with you Amy. I couldn't stop thinking about you the moment I brought you back here. I couldn't keep my thoughts off you. I don't know what this feeling is, but I never thought I'd be this interested in a girl." Zoicite confessed. It was true; usually he just played with the girl and walk away. But he couldn't understand why his thought kept drifting back to this blue- haired girl in front of him.

"You're lying…" Amy whispered.

"I'll prove it to you…" He said and closed the little space that was left in between them.

**^_______________^**

"Darien let go of me you frigging bastard!" Serena wailed as he dragged her to his room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily, unaware of their surrounding.

"Kissing you…" He said and crashed his lips to hers.

**^_______________^**

**Sweet- Usako:** Ok! This is it people! I hopped you liked this chapter! This is what everyone hopped right? Serena and Darien finally come face to face again! That's it for me! Thanks for reading everyone! Stay toned for the next chappie! Don't forget to review!! I love you read your opinions! *muah*

Review Responses:

DarkTenshi23: hehez…I'm glad you liked the relationship going on between Andrew and Serena. I thought it was kind of sweet too! ^.^ And I hope you're satisfied with this chapter, when Serena and Darien met! Thanks for your support girl! I lub ya!

The Couples Writer: LOLZ. Oh my goodness! You make me laugh so much! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry I had to let you and the rest of the readers wait so long! Well, you already know why, so I'm not going to explain it here. And I'm glad to hear that you think the personality suits Zoisite. I'm not sure if he was like this in the episodes, but who cares! It's my story! ^.

ThatsMsDiva2U: I'm glad you liked my *short* situations. I don't know why I like doing that. I just like putting everyone in the story you know. Even though this is a Serena and Darien fic, I still want everyone to be together! I have a habit of doing that, so don't mind me!! hehez..and thanks for reviewing!

kirarie: hey hey! Thanks sooooooo much for reading and reviewing! LOLZ, and thanks for that long entry!! I love it when people give me suggestions! Actually, I love everyone who reads my story! Yupz! I'm glad you liked my couples moments! Lolz...like I said before to ThatsMsDiva2U, I love including everyone in the story. I want everyone to be equally important. LOLZ. And thanks for that great suggestion for Mina and Serena. I was actually going to get to it later on in the story, you'll see how. *smiling mischievously* Yups, and I just want to point out that, well…Rei's not a whore…she doesn't sleep with guys. (that's just sick...hehez…) Thank you for the great suggestions about Rei…although I'm still thinking of her background. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!! Lub ya!

happygolucky111: LOLZ. That's very very very creative! Thanks SOOOOOOOOOO much for the suggestion! But…LOLZ…that just won't match my storyline…but you know…maybe I can write a crazy story like that!! I love your idea! It's so hilarious! *muah*

Crystal jade2: Actually, Serena, Andrew, Mina and Lita are in collage. Humm..i thought I had mention that already…but I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't clear enough. Darien and Diamond's gangs are in collage too, but they're probably in their forth year…or something. LOLZ. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Suki, Piper, JaminJellyBean, Kiss of the Night, cherryblossoms, pinkpanther, ;a;a;a, little-moonlight, indwa, SaKuRa LoVa, Angela, Moon-Dragon 1288, lilli-lil, Elena-Mun, Sakura, SilverMo, Astgal, Katie, arkangelgirl, Eo, Moonwalker, kalinda, sailorsunandchildofthesun, Darkanjel:

Thanks a bunch you guys! I love ALL of you! Have I told you that? LOLZ…well, just to clarify that even though I didn't write a message just each and every one of you…doesn't mean you're not special! You're all special to me! Yupz! I'm so happy I've got some new readers and I'm so glad to see old ones! I love you all!! *big kiss* hehez..ok..i should probably stop…probably scaring you guys. Sigh. Anwayz! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay!! Well….until the next chappie!!! *hugz n kisses*****


	5. Rei the stripper and Diamond's plot

**Sweet-Usako-** hey! I'm back! Ok…I think I've been putting this off long enough. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I kind of gotten a little lazy. *blush* Come on! Give me a break here! It's the holidays! I want to enjoy it and relax you know! But I'm being kind of selfish here…it's not fair for the people who are waiting for this chapter. So, yes, I'll try my hardest to write this chapter, but for some odd reason, the words just won't come to me. *sigh* I started writing the first paragraph in class, I was bored and I sort of just wrote it, but I'm stupid…I left it in my English binder! ::crys:: So anyways, I'll stop my author's speech and get on to the story!! By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailormoon, I think everyone knows that! So, please don't sue me! I'm broke! I'm serious…

_Recap from last chapter:_

_"Darien let go of me you frigging bastard!" Serena wailed as he dragged her to his room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily, unaware of their surrounding._

_"Kissing you…" He said and crashed his lips to hers._

**A Deal with the Devil**

**Chapter Five: Rei the Stripper and Diamond's Plot**

Serena's eyes widened with shock and disgust. She started struggling with her small hands, trying to break away from Darien's grasp on her. But that only caused him to tighten his grip on her even more, bringing their bodies closer. 

Serena started to panic when he kissed down her neck, taking in her sweet scent. 'She smells like vanilla…so sweet…' Darien thought. His lips went back to hers once more, he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. He traced her lower lip with his tongue demanding for entrance but she refused. He was losing his patience.

Serena didn't know what to do. She didn't want this. The incidence from a few years ago with Jack rushed back to her head. The way he had her pinned on the bed, the way he had forced his tongue into her mouth, the way his hands touched her. Tears came out from her crystal eyes. 

"STOP IT!" She bit him hard and freed herself from him, pushing him away from her. 

Not a single movement after that. Not a single sound was heard, except for the sound of her hard breathing. Both too shock to say or do anything. They remained there, in the same position for what seemed like forever. 

Serena was mentally calming herself down. She's in deep trouble now. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she had no other choice. She shouldn't have tested his patience and temper like that. She knew what he wanted, what every men wanted and she wouldn't give it to them. She will not give in!

Darien's eyes darkened. 'The nerve of her…I'll show her not to mess with me! I always get what I want and I want her…' He slowly stalked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. His grin widened when he saw the fear in her eyes. He couldn't control it anymore, his animal side wanting to be let out.

"NO! Stay away from me! Please…" She begged him, she has caught the glimpse of the lust in his eyes and she was afraid of what he might do. She backed away from him further. She silently cursed her luck. She was backing herself to the wall, and she had no other way out because he was blocking the door.

'Damn him! Don't come any closer…'

"Don't…ever…do…that…again. Do you understand?" He asked, stepping closer to her. No one has ever dared pull a stunt like that. He was angry beyond belief. He has never been so embarrassed in his life. Not to mention what she did to his male ego! 

She gulped. She would so love to say _'there won't be a next time because I won't let you do it again…' to him. But, seeing the looks he's giving her now, it really wouldn't be a good idea. She didn't want to provoke him anymore than she already has._

He was now in front of her their faces only a few centimeters apart. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He leaned down and whispered in her ears. "I'll show you not to mess around with me like that…"

He was about to kiss her when she whispered. "Please…don't…I don't want this…" She sounded so fragile like she could break any moment now if he's not careful with her. She couldn't control her tears anymore and they came rushing down her rosy cheeks.

His blood calmed and his eyes softened. He didn't know what would've happened if he kissed her this time. He was going to loose control if she hadn't stopped him. 'Oh god…what have I done…I could've…I could've raped her…' Darien brought her into his embrace, softly stroking her back trying to calm her down. He could've sworn that she had flinched at his touch. She cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. He didn't know why he was acting like this. One minute he was calm and collected and the next, his animal side seemed to be taking over him. He didn't know why she had such an effect on him. He wasn't like this with any other women. This crying woman in his arms…was slowly softening him without even acknowledging it. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't care for her. No, he wouldn't lie to himself that way. She was really something, catching his attention on their second 'meeting'. He looked down at the golden haired angel with a warm feeling that he has never gotten with anyone before. Darien rested his chin on her head and gave it a soft kiss.

Serena's tears slowly subsided. She was so confused. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she should feel angry and hate him for kissing her like that. Or warm and safe because of his comfort. She didn't understand him. One minute, he's looking like he's going to rape her or something, and the next he was being all nice and sweet. 

No, she hates him. She can't forgive him for going around hurting innocent people. Who knows what he and his gang do outside school, not that they ever goes to school. She has never seen them before.

Serena stepped away from him, already missing the warmth. Her eyes avoided his, she can feel him staring at her and she was too afraid to look into those midnight blue eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes, she knew once she looks into them, she won't be able to look away.

"I'm going home…" Serena said, her voice missing the usual warmth. She walked passed by him and out his room.

Darien smiled with amusement. He followed her out the door and stalked behind her. He almost burst out laughing when she kept walking. 'Does she even know she's walking the wrong way?' He thought.

"Yes, I'm sure you know your way around my house…I'm sure you know where the exit is…" Darien said, sounding amused. She blushed.

'Oh darn it! I don't know the way! Grrr..Bet he's having the best time of his life seeing me walking around *his* house not knowing where the hell I'm going, looking like a complete idiot!' Serena thought. She frowned. She could feel him smirking behind her. She would so love to wipe that annoying smirk off his annoying face!

Serena suddenly stopped and turned around to face him with an angry face. "Would you stop that?" She asked, annoyed.

Darien just gave her an innocent face. She almost growled at this. "What ever do you mean honey?" Darien said. 

"I would so love to wipe that evil smile off your face! And don't call me honey!" Serena snapped.

"You shouldn't speak to your future husband this way honey!" He wrapped his arms around her.

Serena made a disgusted face. "Take your hands off me! Where the hell is the frigging exit?" she asked.

"I'll take you there if you give me a kiss here!" Darien said happily, his finger pointing to his lips. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right…got to hell!" She said, annoyed at his childish behavior. 'Humph! And he calls himself a leader! Yeah right!' She thought. 

"No, I don't think I want to go to hell yet. I want to spend more time with you before going!" Darien countered. He knew this was driving his Serena insane. He chuckled. That made Serena angrier.

"Just take me to the door! Please!" Serena said, tired of his game.

He carried her bridle style and gave her a warm smile. She yelped at the sudden movement.

"This is the next best thing…since you won't give me a kiss!" Darien said, looking down at her.

Serena looked away; a tint of redness could be seen. "Let me down! I have two legs; I can walk on my own!" Serena said.

'Oh you got that right. You have two killer legs that seem to go on forever!' Darien thought. His hands shifted a bit and groped her thigh.

Serena let out a scream. "PERVERT!"

Darien just gave her an innocent face. They said nothing the rest of the way to Darien's car. He let her down gently. "I'm sorry about what happened before…" Darien apologized. 

'God…I can't believe I'm apologizing to a girl! If anyone hears about this, it'll totally ruin my rep! God…if that bastard Diamond hears about this...' Darien thought.

Serena expression changed to an angry expression. "Well guess what? You're **not **forgiven! I **hate **people like you! Going around thinking you're better than everyone else…hurting them! Just like the other day with Seiya! He did nothing to you and yet, you and you sickening gang just hurt him like it was some kind of sick game! I don't care about what happened in there…but just keep away from me and my friends!" Serena said giving him hateful glares. She turned around and left, leaving a stunned Darien behind.

Darien just looked at her retreating figure. She had the nerve to deny **his apology! But for some reason, Darien seemed to…like it. He liked her spirit. That's what makes her different from the other girls. It was her spirit that attracted him. 'Well…fine…if she wants to play, that's fine with me…two can play it that way…' He smiled and walked back inside. No point in going back to school!**

**^_______________^**

Serena was too deep in her own thoughts to notice a flash of light coming from the shadow.

"You saw her at that son of a bitch's house?" the white haired man asked, looking at the picture of Darien's blond angel.

"Yes…I'm positive I saw her coming out of the house with my own eyes. I think he might have an interest in her…" The man said.

The white haired man snickered. "Now that's news…well…she might become useful to us." He said, his evil mind forming a plan. "You can go now Jack. Get Seiya here, I have something for him to do…"

"Yes Diamond…I'll get him right now."

'You're beautiful angel…I wouldn't mind taking you for myself…' Diamond thought and laughed.

^_______________^

"Yo Dar…heard you caused quite a big commotion today…" Jadeite said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea…remember that girl that stood up for that ass the other day? Dar took her home…" Nephrite said with amusement.

"Whoa! Moving kind of fast on such an innocent girl…don't you think Dar?" Zoicite joked.

"Shut up! We didn't do anything…" Darien snapped at them. No one said anything for a minute, and then everyone burst out asking him questions. Darien sighed. 'This is going to be a long night…' He glanced around and noticed Mina sitting quietly beside Kunzite, deep in thought.

'If only getting Serena was that easy…' Darien thought, frowning.

"Now that's news! First it's Kun and now you Dar? I never thought I'd see the day." Zoicite said, taking a sip of his drink.

"You should talk! What about you and that maid?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoicite answered. 'Amy…'

**::Flashback::**

"Why aren't you going to school?" he asked, looking down at her. She just stayed there in his arms not saying anything. Minutes passed by.

"I don't have enough money to pay for tuition." Amy said in a soft voice.

"Well, what about your parents? Couldn't you have asked them to help out a little?" Zoicite asked. He was starting to scare himself with these new feelings towards the girl. He has never been more serious in his entire life, except when he's fighting. But even than, he wasn't as serious as this.

'Well, isn't this interesting? Bet Jad and the others will be shocked if they see me like this…' He thought.

Amy laughed bitterly. "They're the reason I can't go to college or university. I couldn't stand their arguments anymore, I ran away. They don't even give a damn about me." Amy buried herself in his chest for comfort. She cried into his shirt.

Zoicite was speechless. He never would've thought that she had to go through all that pain. 'I hope they didn't beat her or anything…'

"Hey…it's ok…you've got me. Stop crying…am I going to have to change again?" Zoicite joked, stroking Amy's blue hair. She gave him a small smile. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.

**::End of Flashback::**

The others snickered. "And he says nothing's going on between them! I don't believe a single word he said." Jad said, he looked down and watched the raven haired stripper do her show.

Everyone looked towards where he was looking at and burst out laughing. Jadeite smirked. "What? She's hot!" He got up and left.

Mina turned towards the stage and gasped when she saw the person on it. She almost chocked on her drink when she saw her. 'No…'

Kunzite looked at Mina's reaction. "What's wrong?" He asked coolly, acting his normal self.

"Rei…"

^_______________^

"Rei! The boss wants to see you!"

"What? Alright…where?" the raven haired woman asked. 'Please don't tell me I'm in trouble! I need this job!' she thought, getting worried.

"At that table…" Rei's gaze followed her finger.

"Ok…" she put on her tank- top and made her way over to her 'boss'.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Jadeite?" Rei asked.

"Jadeite." He took a sip of his drink. He looked at her expression and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked, confused.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He answered, looking into her eyes.

"I-I" Rei didn't know what to say. If she wasn't in trouble, why would he ask to see her? "Then…why…" she started asking.

"You looked great up there…" Jadeite answered. "Would you be interested in coming over?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Rei was angry. He had call her over, just to ask if she would be 'interested' in having sex with him? 'the nerve of him!' she thought angrily. She took a deep breath to control her anger, after all, this asshole in front of him is her 'boss'. This is the first time she met one of her boss, she hasn't seen the others yet.

"If that is all you're asking, then I have no business here…" She turned around to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she's sitting beside him.

"Are you sure…" He asked and kissed her.

'How dare him!' She slapped his face, **hard.**

"I am **not **some whore you can play around with! I may be working as a stripper, but that doesn't mean I don't have any pride in myself. I don't just strip naked in front of public and I sure as hell don't sleep with my employers!" She yelled at him angrily and left.

"Wow Jad, you ok?" Nephrite asked, trying to contain his laughter which resulted receiving a glare from Jadeite.

'She…refused me? Well…I guess this place isn't so bad after all. I might even have fun when I come here.' He thought and smirked.

Kunzite looked out the window and his expression turned dark. "I think we have company…" he said, the others looked out the window.

"Let's go…we don't want to keep them waiting…" Darien said and lead the group out.

"Stay behind me, and stay out of trouble…" Kunzite whispered to Mina before following Darien. Mina just nodded.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Diamond snickered.

"What are you doing here Diamond?" Darien asked, his voice sounding low and dangerous.

"Is it wrong visiting an old friend?" Diamond replied sarcastically.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Zoicite explaimed.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Darien asked. "If it's another fight you're looking for, that's fine with me. Since you loose every time!" he smirked.

He ignored Darien and looked over at Kunzite. "You know, bringing a woman in a fight is not one of your brightest ideas." Kunzite growled.

"Leave her out of this…she did nothing to you…" Kunzite said sending Diamond death glares.

"Hey! That's the girl Spike was talking about the other day! Said he was going to make her his or something…" one of the guys behind Diamond said.

"Yeah…how'd she end up with the jerk? Spike ended up coming back looking like shit!"

"Well, too bad he's not here anymore…" the guy snickered.

"Shut up you two!" Diamond yelled. Mina's shocked. She had no idea what they're talking about. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light. She remembered.

"Oh god…I remembered…" She whispered.

"What?" Kunzite said, knowing what she meant. 'Can't get distracted…I'll sort this out when we get home…' he thought and turned his attention back to Diamond.

"Well, this is interesting…" Diamond said, pulling out a picture. "Want to see?" he threw the picture over to Darien.

Darien's eyes narrowed when he saw the picture. "What's the meaning of this?"

"She's quite beautiful isn't she? I'm kind of taking a liking to the girl. But I've noticed how you've taken fond of her yourself." Diamond teased. 

"You…keep away from her." That was it, he threw his fist at Diamond and the fight started.

'Darien, Darien, Darien…you are walking straight into my trap…'

**^_______________^**

Sweet-Usako- Well! I'm finally done! YES! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long! I'm really, really sorry! Anyways, I hope this chapter is ok. I tried to make the Serena and Darien moment a little bit longer. So…yea…for those of you who wishes for their moments to be longer…I hope you're satisfied. It seems that Darien is a little out of character…well…in my story anyway. He's suppose to be you know…a leader and stuff like that. But o wellz! Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! Review please! I'll be really, happy! Well, until the next chapter!! *muah*

**Review responses:**

**Arkangelgirl****– hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it! I was afraid that no one would like my fic when I first started it. So yeah…I'm really happy that people actually find time and review my story. That gives me a lot of encouragement! Anyways, I'm glad you like the scene between Amy and Zoicite! But yea…I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter because they have such a short scene together!! Same goes for Rei and Jadeite. I promise I'll get in detail about her the next chapter! Anyways, merry Christmas!**

**DarkTenshi23-** Lolz. Awww..you're so sweet! LOLZ…all those nice things you said makes me blush! I'm really not that good. Thanks for being so supportive and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. I didn't really get in detail about Rei. Hehez…but I will the next chapter and same goes for Mina's strange behavior. As for who was watching Andrew and Lita? I can't tell you that. It's a surprise! Hehez…you'll just have to wait!! ^^ I'm sorry. Hehez…anyways, merry Christmas!

**Moonlightshadows- **hey hey! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like the moments between Amy and Zoicite! I just thought it would be a nice change to write about the generals and the sailor soilders! ^^ yupz…but for my other story, it was between Amy and Greg. Hehez..original. Anyways, merry Christmas!

**lilli-lil- **I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I had to let you wait this long! I really hate it when I have to wait for a chapter to come out. I know how it feels like, but yea…I'm really sorry!!

**Eo*Angel-** hehez…that was kind of fast. I kind of agree with you. But, since Darien's the way he is in my story, the spoiled little boy who gets anything he wants, I think it's only right to put that kiss in there! ^. I'm really glad you liked my fic! Merry Christmas!

**Bradybunch4529-** Thank you so so much for reviewing! You don't know how this meant to me! And yes, you're right. I do kind of like writing cliffyz, it makes the story that much more interesting don't you think? ^^ I think Darien and Serena are cute together too. For the moment, Darien is insane about Serena but, I can't say the same for her. I mean, yes she feels a little attracted about him, but she kind of hate him. But I'll change that later on!! ^. Anyways, merry Christmas!

**kirarie-** Well, I'm glad you liked chapter three! Rei did show up in this chapter, but only for a little bit. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I promise I'll get into detail about her the next chapter! But I hope you're satisfied about the scene between Serena and Darien. I made them a little longer, not just a little part. Thank you for your suggestion about the romantic parts. I'll try to keep that in mind, it's just it's kind of hard for me sometimes to stay with one couple for such a long time. But I'm working on it! Anyways, merry Christmas!

**Astgal- **hehez…Darien did kind of kidnapped her didn't he? O well, she got home safe and sound! ^^ Are you surprised with her reaction? I'm sorry if it disappointed you, but yea…anyways merry Christmas!

**Tracey-** hey Tracey! Thanks so much for reviewing and yes I've decided that I'm going to finish this story. I just can't seem to give it up because it's going so well right now. So, I hope you keep reading. I was sort of afraid that no one would like this story when I first started. But I'm glad I did! I hope you're enjoying reading it too! I know it seems kind of…violent. But anyways, merry Christmas!

**Bunny-** hey! Thanks for reviewing! Well, this is focused on Darien and Serena. But I just want to introduce everyone into the story first. So…I'm sorry if it seems that way. But yea…sometimes it does focus on the other senshi. I'm sorry if I disappointed you…I'm trying my best to write as much as Darien and Serena moments as possible! Anyways, merry Christmas!

**Happygirl****, serena, sailorsunandchildofthesun, serena79, Kiss of the Night, SilverMo, cathy, Kairinu, Gothic Halo, ioke, wintercoldness, Crystal-Winter, SaKuRa LoVa, Pamela, koldy, MLG, toria, Crystal jade2, Diana, PrettyGal1212, Imperial Saturn, YSIENAY, juan, Digi Queen Kaolla, LONE178:**

I'm so sorry guys! Sorry I had to let you guys wait so long! I'm trying my best here to update as soon as possible! But I just can't help it if the words won't come to me. Thanks so much for your reviews! I love you guys so much! I'm so glad that you guys liked it so far! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you in this chapter. I know there's a really short scene between Amy and Zoicite and Rei and Jadeite! Also, I didn't really get in detail about Rei and I'm sorry about that too. I promise I'll get in detail about her the next chapter! Thanks all of you for your support! I don't know where I'd be without you guy's support. I know I would've given up writing a long time ago without you guys! So thanks a lot! Well, Merry Christmas! Have a wonderful holiday!


	6. Darien's new obsession!

**Sweet-Usako: **hey everyone! I'm finally back! I'm sorry it took me forever to update! It's been like, 4 weeks since I've last touched on this. Things been hectic around here, with school, and everything. Things just became so…hard. Problems everywhere, one of my friends, exams time is here and just the stress of everything I guess. So that's why I've been off- track lately, but I'm back and I'll try my best to…I don't know…make the best of this chapter. Anyways, before I start, for the people who *read* my BS…I just want to ask you guys one question. If you were dating a guy, would you **ditch your friends ****every time, as in everyday to **be** with him? And then…when he's not there…you go crawling back to your friends? Is that what **real friendship** is? What would you do if one your **friends **does that to you? Ditch you when her boyfriend is there, and go back to ****hang with you when he's gone for a while?!?!? (I don't mean the break- up way…I meant it as a away for like a day or two or something) Well I'm done my rant, it feels kind of nice to get it out and I'm just feeling kind of confused right now. Anyways, on with my story!**

**Note: Treat others how you would want them to treat you because what goes around comes around!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon, or I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer!

_Recap from last chapter:_

_Darien__'s eyes narrowed when he saw the picture. "What's the meaning of this?"_

_"She's quite beautiful isn't she? I'm kind of taking a liking to the girl. But I've noticed how you've taken fond of her yourself." Diamond teased. _

_"You…keep away from her." That was it, he threw his fist at Diamond and the fight started._

_'Darien, Darien, Darien…you are walking straight into my trap…'_

**Chapter Six: Darien's new Obsession!**

Kunzite winced when the cold alcohol came in contact with his open wound, but at the same time he felt like his whole entire body was set on fire.

"I'm sorry…" Mina apologized, while applying alcohol on his wound. She tried to do it as gently as possible so it won't add more pain to him. She felt bad enough as it is since it was her fault that he had gotten hurt. If he hadn't been trying to save her, he wouldn't have gotten this wound. 

That's two times he rescued her from danger now. She remembered everything a while back, right before the fight between the two gangs started. It was her first time seeing gang fights and she never imagined it to be this dangerous. It was way worst than what the rumors have said. Well, as people said…there's a first time for everything and this was definitely a very bad first experience. She could have been seriously injured or worst, dead if Kunzite has not blocked it for her.

**FLASHBACK**

"So…you're the girl Spiky was talking about…before he got killed." The red- haired guy snickered, taking a step towards her. "Well, he's got good taste! Too bad he isn't here to enjoy it…" He smiled evilly, his eyes filled with lust. 

Mina backed away from him, more scared than ever. It's as if everything that has happened that dreadful day was repeating itself, except with someone different.

"Back away!" Mina screamed at him. "Don't take another step closer to me or else!" She threatened, trying to stop her voice from trembling. 'Ok…keep it cool…don't freak out! Can't let him know I'm scared.' She thought.

He chuckled. "Or else what? You'll call your pretty prince charming?" He laughed and stepped closer to her. "I don't think so little girl!" He said and was about to grab her when a strong hand stopped him.

"Oh I think so…" Kunzite said smirking at the man in front of him. Kunzite threw him a punch and sent him flying towards the garbage can. All they heard was a 'thump' before Kunzite started to make his way towards Mina, his expression as usual, unreadable.

"I told you to be careful! But what did you do? You stood here, did nothing and attracted unwanted attention! Do you have any idea what he could've done to you?! Why won't you fight back? Is that what you want, to have him rape you? Do you like being raped?" Kunzite yelled, he was out of control. 'She could've gotten hurt dammit!' he thought. 

Mina gazed down at the floor. She was too scared to look into those silver orbs of his. "No…I'm sorry…I didn't know where to go and I couldn't just…" Mina stopped herself from saying the last word. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

Kunzite's gaze softened. "You couldn't what?" He asked her, tilting her head to look at him instead of the floor.

"…leave you there…" she whispered shyly. She didn't know why, but she was starting to see him in a different light. She didn't even know why she stayed with him when he insisted. Well, it's not like she had any saying in that, he had made the decision for her. But now, she knew what he meant by…_in his doubt_. He had saved her that day.

She looked pass her shoulder and saw his friends or gang member whatever he calls them, fighting Diamond's bunch. She saw Zoicite fighting off one and two more approached him. 'Two against one…that's not fair!' Mina thought. She saw one guy aiming a knife at him but he dodged it quickly, and it only sliced his shirt. That's when Jadeite came in and helped him. They grinned at each other and beat them good!

Suddenly Mina saw the red- haired guy that was trying to 'rape' her before charging towards her and Kunzite.

"Kunzite, watch out!" She pushed them out of the knife's way just in time. Now Kunzite was really angry. He got up and stalked towards the guy, giving him cold glares.

"You're really asking for it…" He said before the both of them fought against each other. He beat the reed- haired guy to the ground just in time to see another guy charging behind Mina, holding a knife.

He ran to her and pushed her out of the way, getting stabbed in the ribs. He groaned, his hand clutched over his ribs to stop the blood. He threw his small knife at him, watching him fall down to the ground. Kunzite smirked. "Weakling…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Huh? What was that Kunzite?" Mina asked, snapping out from her thoughts.

"I asked you what you said before that whole scene started. Something about _you remembered_." He said, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Oh…what I meant was that I remembered what had happened that day, the day you saved me from that man." She said. He looked at her but said nothing. They said nothing after that; she started to wrap bandages around his wound.

Seconds passed by, and then minutes. The silence in the room seemed to be going on forever. Mina was debating if she should ask him the question or not. She was afraid of his reaction. 

'Just ask him already!' her conscience said. 'The worst that could happen is him ignoring you and your question for a week at the most! He wouldn't ignore you forever! If he wanted to ignore you, he would've thrown you out a long time ago!'

'Ahh…that's not true! He's keeping me here because I owe him!' Mina denied.

She could nearly see her conscience rolling her eyes. 'Whatever just ask him! He won't kill you for asking a question!'

Mina opened her mouth to ask, but closed it again. She could almost hear her heart pumping so fast as if it's going to burst or something! 'Ok…I don't know why I'm feeling this way; I don't know what it is all I know is that I don't want to find out!'

"If you have something to say, then just say it! Stop opening and closing you mouth like a fish." He spoke to her, his eyes closed.

She looked at him her mouth hanging open, how did he know? "Err…ok…I was going to ask why you saved me…" She asked silently, a mare whisper hoping he hadn't heard her. But unfortunately fore her, he had.

There was another long silence and Mina started cleaning up the mess on the floor. "Because I care about you…" was all he said before he drifted into slumber. Her hands had stopped working. She had heard him and that has shocked her beyond belief. Who would've thought that a guy like Kunzite would like a girl like her? And then…her lips curled into a smile. "I think I care about you too…" She confessed, but this time he didn't hear her.

^_______________^

"What a bunch of fools!" Diamond said, taking out his anger on the red- haired guy. "Can't even win one match against them?" He was outraged! Once again, Darien's gang has won against them!

Diamond stopped kicking the guy and went back to sit on his chair. 'Fine…I guess we'll just have to take another approach, and I have the perfect plan.' He smiled evilly.

"Seiya! Get your ass over here!" Diamond screamed.

"Yes Diamond?" he asked his eyes as cold as steel.

Diamond smirked at the look on Seiya's face. He knew this one would some day turn against him and he's sure that day is closer then he would've thought now. 'He's going to start feeling something for that girl…or maybe sibling love…I don't know…but I know this'll be a great show once she find out about him…'

"We have a change of plans…I want both…"

^_______________^

"Rena, did you see today's paper?" Andrew asked her, putting down his lunch and taking a seat across from her. He was so relived when Serena showed up at his door yesterday. He was glad she was ok. He had asked her questions after she was settled down but she didn't say much. _'He didn't do anything to me…I'm ok Andy…really…' was what she had told him. He sighed. She's always like that! Always keeping all her problems inside! He knew she does this was because she didn't want them to worry about her. But how would he know if she was in trouble or something if she wouldn't tell him anything!_

"No…why? What's there to see? Did they finally found a cure for cancer?" Serena asked amused. She's never really into the whole news thing. She didn't want to read about a whole bunch of shit happening to the society. It kind of scared her.

Andrew just shook his head. "Yea…doesn't everybody!" he said sarcastically. He passed her the paper. "Just read it Rena, don't worry nothing too scary!" He teased, receiving a glare from her.

"Another Gang fight…One found with severe wounds." Serena read it out loud. She read the rest quickly and gave Andrew a blanc look. "Ok…and the point of you showing me this is…?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh come on! We all know who was in the fight! Who else could've caused the media to fuzz over this so much?" Andrew replied dryly. 

"They can go rot in hell for all I care, especially Darien…" Serena said, and then she noticed the silence in the room. "Err…Andy, is it just me…or is the lunch room suddenly gone quiet?" Serena asked, looking at Andrew. He was looking funny. "What is wrong with every--" Her mouth closed instantly when she was face to face with none other than…Darien. 'Busted…' She thought.

Behind Serena stood a very angry- looking Darien and two very amused friends beside him. Jadeite and Zoicite were trying to maintain a straight face but Zoicite was failing miserably.

"What are you looking at? Get back to your lunch people!" Darien screamed at the crowd. "Annoying people can't mind their own fuckin' business!" Darien muttered, loud enough for the people close to him to hear.

"So…you were saying Serena?" Darien asked coolly. Serena just laughed nervously.

"Err…I- I...ummm…." Serena said, trying to come up with an excuse. "It wasn't meant for you to hear…" she whispered when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well guess what sweet heart…I did…so you better stop saying stuff like that…next time I hear you say something like that, you'll be in big trouble." Darien warned in a low voice. Be bent down so his mouth was leveled with her ear and whispered, "I kissed you once, and I can do it again…" He smirked when he felt her shiver. He straightened himself out and said, "Expect to see me around you more now, because whether you like it or not, I'm planning on making you mine." He winked at her before he went out.

Not a sound was made after he left and then, like an explosive people started talking, girls started cursing and crying, and Beryl had marched over and graced Serena with her presence. Once she reached Serena, she started the bitching once again.

Serena just looked over at Andrew desperately needing his help, but he's look was as bad as Darien's. Serena sighed; this was going to be another long day of school.

^_______________^

Lita was so into her karate, she hadn't realized the gym door opened and closed. She kicked her foot high up in the air, when someone grabbed and twisted it, sending her flying onto the mat.

She was about to give the person a piece of her mind but stopped when she realized who it was. He grinned. (A/N: guess who?)

"You haven't changed one bit, still focusing too much on yourself than your surroundings." He grinned at her. Lita frowned.

"What are you doing here Nephrite?" Lita asked.

His smile fell. "Can't I visit an old friend?" he asked. 

"Old…as in it's in the past. As in, I don't want to see your stinking face!" Lita replied coolly.

"You're still the same Lita I knew, still so stubborn." He said, looking into her brown orbs that are similar to his.

"I can hardly say the same for you. You've changed…big time! You're not the Neph I once knew so long time ago. I've got nothing else to say to you, goodbye." Lita said and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"People change Lita." He said quietly. "What were you doing with Serena's friend yesterday?" He asked.

"What's that got to do with you? You have no right to--" she stopped at the sudden realization of what he asked. "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME? WHY YOU LITTL--" but before she could finish her sentence, his lips were instantly on her mouth, shutting her up.

^_______________^

Serena sat on the bench and sighed. Her life was getting more complicated by the second. She groaned. What is she going to do? What had Darien- baka meant when he said _she was going to see a lot more of him and making her his_? He's just so confusing! She closed her eyes to rest, enjoying the peaceful moment. Who knows when she'll have another peaceful moment again?

Just then, someone came and sat beside her. "You don't mind do you Serena?" a male voice asked. Serena opened her eyes to see who it was and shocked to see Seiya sitting there. She hadn't seen him since that day!

"Seiya! What a surprise! I haven't seen you in ages!" Serena exclaimed. 'Finally, someone normal I can talk to.' She didn't know what's wrong with everyone these days. Andrew has been acting weird since the day they met Darien and Seiya, and it just got worst. She didn't know what's wrong with Lita either! She was acting so strange after lunch. 'Something must have happened while she was at the gym. I'll ask her about it again later!' Serena thought.

Seiya chuckled. "It's only been a few days Sere." He answered, smiling gently. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?" he asked her.

She just smiled at him. "No, I don't mind." She answered.

His smile broadened. "So why are you doing here all alone? Where's Andrew?" Seiya asked.

"I told him to go home first. I don't know what's wrong with him these days! He would be so protective one minute, and the next he'll be all spaced out with that icy look on his face!" Serena sighed.

'Serena…sometimes you're just too naïve…' he thought. "I'm sure he'll be ok…don't worry Sere…" he comforted her. 'Yea…I wish that was true…'

"So how are your wounds?" Serena asked.

"Its better…thanks for saving me Sere!" He joked with her, and that went on for a bit.

^_______________^

"Yo Dare…that was kind of fast for a girl like her don't you think?" Zoicite asked, smiling wickedly. 

"I heard about what happened at lunchtime. What really happened?" Nephrite asked, curious. 

"It was so dry. Her friend showed her the article about us… and she was like _'They can go rot in hell for all I care, especially Darien. _" Jadeite imitated her girly voice. Everyone at the table laughed except for Darien.

"It was so funny! She didn't even realize we were right behind her! Oh god…it was the best ever!" Zoicite said, cracking up once again. He had started laughing his head off after they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Awww…man! I'd give anything to see that! Damn!" Nephrite said.

"Too bad I didn't have a camera on me!" Zoicite teased. Darien smacked his head for that.

"Shut up!" Darien said.

"Speaking of lunch, where were you Neph?" Zoicite asked. 

"No where…" was his reply.

Jadeite said nothing after that. He was looking at the raven haired goddess on stage, doing her _'job'._

He was confused. When he came here after lunch, intending to _'flirt'_ with 'Raven' he had seen Mina talking to the girl. He couldn't make out what they were saying to each other, but he knew when something's up. He could tell by the look of their faces.

He watched them as they left the club and went into a restaurant.

'What is going on between you two…? Do you know each other?'

**Sweet_Usako:** I'm sooo sorry everyone! I promised I'd be more detailed about Rei, but I didn't!! ::crys:: sorry, sorry, sorry! A thousands sorries! Anyways, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. For example, who was watching Lita and Andrew when they were talking! That should be pretty obvious now! Humm…what is Darien planning? The fun's just begun! Well, until the next chapter! *muah*

**Review Responses:**

**sailorsunandchildofthesun: **hey hey! Thanks so much for the suggestion! I'll try harder next time, but it's going to take some time because it might be kind of hard for me to change my writing habits and I'm used to you know…the senshi's point of view or, third person. But anyways, thanks! I'll try to keep that in mind!! *muah*

**DarkTenshi23:** hey gurl! Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you sooooooooooooo much! Anyways, lolz…Darien and Serena didn't kiss this chapter, but at least there's a new couple!! ^. yupz yupz! And it's just getting started…*evil laughter* Anyways, sorry for making you wait so long, my explanation's on the top. Well, until the next chapter! *muah*

**Digi Queen Kaolla:** hey! Thx sooooooo much 4 reviewing!! ::hide under ma bed:: hehez…there'll be no rape scenes or rapped victims in my ficcy! So don't hafto worry about that! Well, I hope you liked this chapter!!  *muah*

**happygolucky111:** Heya! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! What'd think of this one? I hope this chapter answered your first question about Mina escaping! ^.^ (*whisperz* cuz she doesn't want to!! ^.) hehe…and I hope you liked the scene btw Lita and Neph!! And to answer your last question, actually I don't know when the summary will come into the story, probably one or two more chapters, I'm not sure about these kind of things. Just like I was suppose to put Rei into this chapter, but then…yea. But it'll defiantly be soon, so don't sweat it! And when it does, it's going to be GOOOD!!

**serena79:** AHHHHHHHHHHH..i'm sooo sorry for making you wait this long! You sounded like you're really looking forward to this chapter! Well, I hope it was worth the wait!! *muah*

**RavenWolf11:** Thanks soooooooooo much for reviewing! And I'm glad you like my style of writing. LOLZ..i don't know y I just can't center on one couple!! The more the better…but also kind of harder for me, cuz…I'll hafto come up w/new ideas all the time. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!! *muah*

**lilli-lil:** hey! Thx for your great reviews!!! Lolz…I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hehez…n I wun reveal Diamond's plan! You'll just have to wait!!! ^.^

**arkangelgirl-** awwwwww! That's soooooo sweet! Thanks soooooooooooooo much for reviewing! Lolz…and I'm relived that you liked my story!! Hhehez…I'm glad you like the couples moments. Hehez…now, there's Lita and Neph! Well, I'm outs! Hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry I took so long!! *muah*

**tracey-** Hey! I'm so glad you decided to continue reading my story!! And thx soooooooooooooo much 4 reviewing!!!! Hehez…I hope I'll finish this story soon too, but I duno how long it's going to take me. LOLZ...I've been working on my other story for like…a year now and it's still not done!! Lolz…but don't worry, I won't take that long on this one!!! Hehez…I hope you liked this chapter!! *muah*

**kirarie:** hey!! Hehehez…yes…I did decide to make Rei and Mina old friends. I was going to get into more detail about them this chapter, but I guess I didn't. But that's ok, because first thing next chapter is going to explain them! YUPZ! Awww…i feel so bad that I made you wait this long for this chapter! Lolz…thank you 4 being so supportive of me these past few chapters! So, yupz…I hope I won't take too long with the next chapter. LOLZ…but it hafto start updating my other story 'Memories of the past'. Yea…I've been kinda of putting that one off…lolz…so yupz! Anywayz, that's all 4 now!!! *muah*

**Raye, Dafodil, Pamela, Princess of Enchantment, Sailor Morph, Miss AA, Crystal jade2, ghf, Ysienay, SaKuRa LoVa, ssm247895243, kalinda, Moonlightshadows, littleBUNNY11, Astgal, Imperial Saturn, ThatsMsDiva2U, magiabruxa:**

Thank you guys soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! I'm glad to see some new readers and for the wonderful people that has been so supportive of me for the last five chapters, thank you!! It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry I had to let you guys wait so long but yea…I can't control these things. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. I know I promised I'd get into detail of Rei and all that, but yea…that'll hafto wait! Well, that's all for now! Until the next chapter!!! *muah*


	7. The Secret Friendship

**Sweet-Usako: **Hey everyone! It's ok…calm down…I'm not dead yet. Heehz..j/kz j/kz! It's finally March break eh? Finally got the time to update!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I sort of had an author's block, and busy with school work and all that. But anyways! I'm back now! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon! But…I do own the plot line! ^.^

**Chapter Seven: The Secret Friendship.**

It was dead silent; no words were exchanged between them. Everything around them seemed to have melted away, everything except for them. They were both going through memory lain. Mina closed her eyes painfully at the memories. Not everyone's fortunate enough to have sweet memories from their childhood, and Rei was probably the only one who understood her.

"Rei…what are you doing working here?" Mina asked disbelievingly. She thought she was dreaming when she saw her best friend on that stage. 'At least she hadn't stripped entirely!' Mina thought.

Rei said nothing. Her bangs fell down to cover her now shimmering eyes. She never thought she would see Mina ever again. She couldn't imagine what Mina thought of her when she saw on that stage. But, she had no other choice. She never chooses to do it, such a disgusting job. But hey, life isn't perfect. 'It was when mother was still alive…' she thought bitterly.

"Rei, what happened?" Mina asked again. 'Something big must have happened for her to work in a place like this.' Mina thought. She didn't care if her friend is working as a stripper. She would always be Rei to her.

"My sorry excuse for a father…" Rei practically spitted out the work 'father'. Mina's eyes widened. She has never seen Rei in such rage before, except that time with Adrian.

"What did he do?"

Rei said nothing for a moment. "Oh god Mina…it was horrible…" Rei finally broke down. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe this. She hated to cry and she never allowed herself to. Crying was a weakness, and she wanted to be strong. "When we moved away after my mom's death, he started drinking. That's when everything went downhill. At first, it was just the yelling but then, it turned to violence. He started beating me…using me to take out his anger. One day, he brought his drunken friends over and…" Rei was shaking. Her entire body was trembling at the horrible memories.

"No…they didn't…please tell me they didn't…" Mina sobbed. She never thought Rei had been through so much. It was like a nightmare. Just hearing about it scared her. Mina couldn't get over the fact that her best friend was going through hell and she wasn't even there for her. 

Rei took a deep breath to calm herself. "No..." she said shakily. "I got away before they could…they were so close…" She brought her hands to her face and sobbed in them.

"Oh Rei…I'm so sorry. I…I never knew. I wish I could've been there for you. You've helped me so much…always there for me. But, I wasn't when you need me the most. I'm sorry…" Mina felt so guilty. 'What kind of a friend am I? I don't deserve a friend like you Rei…I deserve to be alone.'

"Those sick bastards…" Both heads turned towards the angry growl, and gasped when they saw who it was. His fists are clinched so tightly together that his knuckles started to turn white. His eyes, almost match the color red.

"W-What are you doing here?" Rei asked confused. She couldn't believe her 'boss', heard everything and saw her cry like a big baby.

He ignored her question. "Mina, I think you should go back. Kunzite is looking for you." He said without any emotions, his eyes never leaving Rei. Mina looked between them and gave them nervous glances and hesitantly waked out. Rei, who is trying hard to stay calm but failed miserably. She didn't know what to do. Well, in situations like this, there's only one thing to do: RUN!

"Well, I better get going…" Rei said icily, and got up trying to avoid looking in his eyes. Jadeite growled and grabbed her wrist and pushed her to the wall, trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere. He was going to get this woman to open up to him no matter what.

"Let me go you creep!" Rei screamed, hitting his chest hoping he would move. But, no such luck.

"No, not until you tell me everything." He challenged.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your damn business!" Rei spat out angrily. 'Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that! Well, I don't care! He can go to hell! I rather kill myself than tell him about my miserable life! Yeah…I'm sure he'll want to hear about my father's attempt to rape his own daughter. A guy like him, only wants sex and nothing else. He's just trying to be nice to me so he can get what he wants. Well, he can go fuck himself for all I care!' Rei thought angrily.

"Darn it woman! I'm trying to help! Stop being so damn difficult!" His patience was growing thinner by the minute. Why won't she just open up to him? 'Damnit…why do I care? Why do I care about her so much? Why did I get so angry when she confessed to Mina about her past? Why can't I stop thinking about her…?' Thousand of questions were going through Jadeite's mind.

"NO!" She said firmly. Both his eyebrows went up.

He took deep breaths. 'Ok…stay calm…breathe…' He told himself. "I'm your boss. I could fire you." He said calmly, threatening her. Rei's eyes darkened.

"Well then, I quit!" Rei said. 'Shit! What am I going to do? How will I pay for my rent now?' She started to panic inside.

Jadeite was speechless. He never thought he would push her into quitting her job! He got to come up with something…and fast! Or else…who knows where she'll disappear to if he let her go this time. 'But…why am I so afraid of losing her? Why…could I possibly care for her more than I should have?' Jadeite thought. 

'Is this what Kunzite feels when he's with Mina? Or how Darien feels when he sees Serena? Could I possibly be…in love…with her?' He looked into those flaming eyes of her. 

Rei shivered at the look Jadeite was giving her. Why is he staring at her like this? Why are his eyes so captivating? It almost makes her want to spill out everything and forget about his perverted ways. Key word: ALMOST!

He sighed. "I just want to help you. I want to get to know you a little better." He said exasperatedly. His eyes softened.

Rei eyes him suspiciously and sighed heavily. She looked up at him and looking into his eyes. He looked so…sincere.

He brought a hand to her face. "Do you always have to be this strong?" She heard him ask her softly. "If you want to cry, then cry." Rei's eyes went large.

She couldn't cold it in anymore. She had just told Mina everything and the memories are still fresh in her mind. He just had to come in acting like a knight in shinning armor when she's most vulnerable. 'Damn him…' She thought as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Jadeite stepped closer to her and brought her into his embrace, stroking her dark, raven hair lightly. "You need me…why won't you admit that…" He murmured into her hair.

^_______________^

Serena sat on her couch, still trying let everything that happened today sink in. She just couldn't bring herself to face the fact.

**Flashback**

Serena walked into the auditorium. She had a rehearsal today. The drama department of her university decided to do a play for the sick children at the hospital.

"Serena! Hurry up; you're going to be late!" Naru hurried. Serena smiled at her friend and quickened her steps to the dressing room. Naru helped Serena into her dress and fixed her hair.

Serena giggled. "Naru, calm down. It doesn't have to be perfect you know. It's only a rehearsal!" Naru just laughed.

"I guess, it's just…you know me. Everything has to be perfect." Naru said, blushing.

"So, how was your date with Melvin last night?" Serena asked curiously. Naru squealed happily. Serena's smile grew larger. 'I guess it turned out well by the sound of that.'

"It was the best ever! Melvin is such a gentleman! He took me to this really fancy restaurant and…everything was just so perfect." Naru sighed dreamily.

"Well, if he passed with the perfectionist, then I guess he's really something. No one can ever please you Naru. I guess this one's worth the keep, eh Naru?" Serena winked.

Naru blushed harder. "Oh stop teasing me Serena! Oh yea…I heard there's a new guy taking Davis's place. You're going to have to work with a new prince from now on." She said, finishing her final touches to Serena's hair. "Ok, there you go Rapunzel! You're ready to let your hair down!" Naru teased.

Serena pouted. "You're so mean!" she said and went off to the stage. 

**

"Ahh…good to see you're on time Serena." Mr. Zippo smiled. "Well, I'm sure Naru has already told you about Davis. He's not going to be working with us any longer I'm afraid." He said seriously.

"Oh…but why?" Serena asked, sounding concerned.

"Because he's in the hospital with a broken arm and a broken leg." Serena's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. 'Oh god…please tell me this is just a nightmare…' Serena thought. 'It can't be him…It just can't be…' She turned around finding Darien standing behind her with his infamous smirk on. She inwardly groaned.

'Someone up there hates me…' Serena thought.

"Oh, how nice of you to finally join us Mr. Shields." Mr. Zippo exclaimed. "Great, now we can get started. Serena, Darien here will take the place of Davis. So, you're going to be working with him from now on."

Serena silently cursed. 'That's what I'm afraid of…'

Darien stepped closer to her and whispered. "Aren't you glad to see me Serena?" Darien teased and his grin grew wider when he felt Serena shiver. "Why, are you cold my princess?" He put an arm around her.

Serena made a disgusted face and tried to shrug his arm off her, but her attempt failed. She glared at him. "I bet you had something to do with Davis's injuries, didn't you?" She accused.

Darien just smiled. "Aren't you the smart one, princess?"

"You're sick…" came her reply. 

"This is just to show, I would do anything to get you…my princess." He whisper huskily, and kissed her ear.

Serena yelped and moved away from him. 'Oh god…' Serena panicked. How can she stand working with that…heartless beast! 

"Mr. Zippo! C-Can I please have a different role?" Serena asked, hoping the director would say yes. Darien's eyes narrowed at her suggestion.

"Oh, I'd be willing to trade with you Serena!" Emerald said with her high-pitched voice. Darien's expression darkened more. There's no way he'll allow that to happen. He stalked slowly towards Emerald. She just gave him a seductive smile, licking her lips.

'Slut…' Darien thought and closed his arms around her, bringing her body to his. She moaned at the sudden closeness between their bodies. "If you take Serena's place, I'll personally make sure you'll live the rest of your life in hell…" Darien said in a low voice while kissing her neck and pushed her away disgustingly afterwards.

Emerald's entire body shook in fear. Sure the great Darien Shields got hot looks, but he can also be very frightening. "O-On a second thought…I think I'll just stick to being the witch…" Darien smirked.

"Serena…this is no time to be joking around! We only have a few rehearsals left! Everyone to their places and let's start with the tower scene between Rapunzel and the Prince!" Mr. Zippo yelled.

'Trying to escape from me, huh Serena? Well, try harder next time…' Darien thought, looking at Serena.

"Ok, action!" Mr. Zippo yelled.

_"Who are you?" asked Rapunzel. The prince stepped closer to her, putting an arm around her waist._

'Oh god help me…please let this be over soon.' Serena thought, looking straight into Darien's deep ocean- blue eyes.

_"I'm the prince and you will come with me." _Darien said and captured Serena's mouth. Serena's eyes went wide and pushed him away.

"NO! NO! NO! That wasn't in the script, and you're not supposed to **kiss **her!" Mr. Zippo yelled angrily while some of the people around them laughed.

Darien's blood boiled. NO one talks to him like that, ever! "I will fucking **kiss** her whenever the hell I like Zippo! I don't care about the god damned script!"

Mr. Zippo sighed. "Ok, let's take that from the top again! Mr. Shields, please co-operate this time!" Darien just sends him death glares.

That went on for about another two hours before everyone finishes for the day. Serena was walking home slowly when a car pulled up beside her. The window opened revealing a very grumpy Darien. "Get in." He 'commended'.

He looked like he was in a bad mood, and Serena didn't want him getting worst so she got in the car. Besides, she was too tired to argue with him right now. Two hours of putting up with him was enough for one day.

Before she knew it, they were in front of her apartment. Serena turned towards Darien sharply. "Wait, how did you…" but she was cut off before she can finish asking her question.

"I have my ways…" Darien said, not explaining himself.

Serena shook her head and sighed. "I don't even want to know…you're so freaky sometimes…" she said.

Darien broke into an amused grin. "Freaky?" he asked, with one of his eyebrows up.

"Yes, thanks for the ride you conceited jerk…" She said and was about to get out when he stopped her. "What are you- " he kissed her again, drawing her closer to him. Serena couldn't help but give up her struggling and kissed him back.

She broke the kiss and panted lightly. Neither of them said anything. "please…just stop it! Don't bother me anymore! I'm not some toy you can play around with!" Serena said and got out of the car, walking towards her apartment.

Darien got out of the car after her. "Stop right there Serena!" He yelled and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't care if this is a game or not, but either way I've already chosen my winning prize. And get this, I don't intend on losing."

**End of Flashback**

Serena didn't know what to do, his words are all she can think of ever since she came back home. 'What does he want from me? How can he just, waltz into my life and turn it upside down! He seems so confident when he spoke those words and my heart beats so fast whenever he's around. Why does he do this to me? Why does he like torturing me like this?' Serena thought, and drifted to sleep on the couch thinking about what he had said.

^_______________^

Darien sat in his office, his desk piled up with paper works. 'Damn it! How come I have to do all the friggin paper work around here? I get stuck with the boring job, while the others 'patrol' the club! _Patrol _my ass, more like just sitting around drinking wine!' Darien cussed in his head.

Darien sighed. He couldn't even concentrate on the paper works. All he can think about is Serena. He knows he's probably putting a lot of stress and pressure on Serena with his snobbish ways. But, he can't help it. He didn't know any other ways to express his feelings for her. Besides, he's used to getting what he wants. He just hopes that, one day she might return those feelings.

^_______________^

Kunzite looked at Mina. She's deep in thought again. He cupped her face and turned her around to face him. Mina jumped a little at the sudden touch from her savior. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, face inches away from her.

She gave him a weak smile. "No, it's nothing…"

Kunzite just looked at her, saying nothing for a moment. "You're still worried about Rei aren't you?" Mina's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, she's fine with Jadeite. He'll take good care of her."

Mina just nodded. "Kunzite? She asked. He gave her a 'ask your question' look. "I was wondering…do you own this club?" Mina's been wondering about it ever since…forever.

"Sort of…we opened this club together." He replied, meaning the rest of the gang.

"But…aren't you guys still in university?" she asked again.

"Yes, but we go there for fun." Kunzite said, allowing a smile on his face.

Mina saw his smile and blushed. She looked away and replied with a 'oh'. Kunzite smiled at her shyness and moved closer to her. Mina, taking his hint and leaned her head on his shoulder. She gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. She wouldn't mind staying like this with him forever.

^_______________^

The sound of her phone ringing woke Serena up with a start. She groaned. 'Who the hell would be phoning at this hour? If it's Andrew and one of his pranks again, I swear I'll kill him tomorrow.' Serena thought, feeling frustrated and made her way to the phone.

"Hello…?" Serena asked, still sleepy. There was no answer. She hung up, eyeing the phone strangely. 'Probably just wrong number…'

She was about to make her way to her room when the sound of her phone ringing again. Ok…now she was freaked out. She took a deep breath to stay calm and picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"…hello?" She answered.

No reply again. She was about to hang up when the caller laughed. "My dear Serena, you'll be mine…You'll taste wonderful…I can't wait to get my hands on you…"

Serena hung up quickly. She almost started crying. 'It's just a prank call…nothing to it…'

^_______________^

**Sweet-Usako:** Ok, that's all everyone! I hope it wasn't too bad! Next chapter should be the one you all have been waiting for. The one Serena makes the deal with Darien. Look forward to it! Oh yea…please review?!?!? ^.^ aww…how can u resist that cute face?!

**Review Responses:**

**cjrogue: **thanks so much for reviewing! I really hope you continue reading my story!! ^^ hehehz…and I'm so glad that you're enjoying reading my fic! I'm sorry I had to update so late. Wells..dat'z all! *muah*

**serena79:** hey hey!! Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry for taking so long with this new chapter! I really wasn't planning on updating so late. But, I just didn't know how to continue where I left off. LOLZ. I'm so weird, I start a fic and it was easy at the beginning, but then at some point, I just didn't know how to continue it. But anyways, I've overcame it! Thanks for being so supportive and styff. And guess wut's cool, your s/n name is da same as ma fwend's email address. Well…close, except for the numbers part. Well, dat'z all for now!! *muah*

**magiabruxa: **hey! Lolz. thanks for reviewing! I thought that part was funny too, the part where Serena found him standing behind her. Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Serena eh? LOLZ. wellz, I hope you keep reading!! *muah*

**lilli-lil:** *cryz* wahhh..i'm so sorry 4 making you wait so long! I know it's supper not nice to let pplz wait. Sigh…I get so crazy when I'm waiting for a chapter to come out from a fic. Hehehz…sollie..but I can't help it. Plzzz 4give me!! LOLZ…anyways, guess who the psycho caller is? Hahah…wellz…I'm outz!! *muah*

**BeckyJoe3689:** thanks!! I lub ya!! Hehehehz…I hope you didn't think I'm dead, since I haven't been updating 4 so long! Well…I'm bac!! Muhahahhaha!! Ok…I dun wanna freak you away. Hehehz…wellz…I hope you liked this chapter!! *muah*

**kirarie:** LOLZ. woah. That's oneeeeeeeeeeeee longgggggggg review you made dere!! Wahhhhhhhh..i lub you so much!! Hehhez…ok…I'm officially going crazy. I'm lyk…scaring off everyone. Sigh…don't mind me. High on sugah. Hehehz..altho I find it kind of hard…since it'z like…3:15 am in the morning. LOLZ. how can I have so much energy eh!? Hehehz..anyways! I hope you didn't think I've abandoned this fic, since I haven't been updating for so long. Lolz..i'm sorry. I would never ever just abandon this fic! Don't worry! Hehehz…awww…you give such good advices. Hehehz…*happy tears* yes…I'll never stop reaching for the stars!! Hehehz…thanks so much!! And trust me…you're not nutz…I am. Hahah…ask my fwends and you'll know! Well…anyways…until da next chappie!! *muah*

**Britney:** hey! Lolz..thanks for reviewing!! I'm so happie you liked my fic! *tears of joy* hehehz…oh…and I dun think it'll ever be rated R. It's just rated for 'some' swear words and…*cough* anyways!! Hehehz…sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Hope you liked it!! *mauh*

**Tokyo Queen Go-Go:** hahahha…nope. Never rape! Hehehz…I hate writing rape styff. *shivers* no…I won't do that to serena!! Hehehz…I know..i love darien too!

**Lady of Enchantment: **awwww…dat's so sweet! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!! I hope you continue reading. Hehehz…next chapter is going to be da best!! Yupz yupz!!

**ThatsMsDiva2U: **hehehz…nah…Darien and the guyz are just scary around others. But…they're really B I G softies. Hehehz…*SHHHH* don't tell anyone!!

**AmayaSaria: **hehehz..awww…*hugz* thx so much!! But…I sux. Hehhehehz…seriously…ma grammar is so bad. Hehehz…but I'm trying to improve!!

**Moonlightshadows:** Seiya? Evil? Humm…maybe!! Hehehz…but I'm not going to give it away!!

**SilverMo:** lolz..omg..i feel horrible. Hehehz..i'm making everyone wait so long. SO sorry!!! Sigh…I'll try to update sooner next time. I promise. Just hit the writer's block on this chapter. But…I know exactly what to write on the next. So…yupz yupz!!

**Iced Faerie: **hahaha…omg…I know I'm in for it now. Hehehz…I took like…super long with this chapter! I'm so sorry. But can't help it! What about you?!?!? *poutz* I want the next chapter of your story out!! Can't wait to see what happens next in 'Finding A Wife'!!

happygolucky111: The summary will be up next chapter. Sorry I had to take so long for it. Hehehz…n I'm sorry I didn't have lita in this chapter. But…she'll be in the next one. Yupz!! Hehehz…so…please…don't give up on my story! I know I take extra long to update..*blush*

**Amy**: thanks! I'm so glad you liked my story!! Hehehz…and I hope you liked the new chapter! ^^

**Arkangelgirl:** hehehz…thx soooooooooo much 4 your advice on ma friend problem. Hehehehz…yupz yupz…it really helped. Hehehz…and we're ok now. Hehehz. I'm happie dat you liked the couples in the story. Some people…don't really like that. I know It's suppose to be a Serena and Darien fic…but hehhehehz…I can't help but put the others in. hehehz…maybe next time…I won't put so many characters…*smilez*

**Sakura:** hehehehz…I watched Meteor Garden too! Hehehz…but…does it realie sound lyk meteor garden?!?!? O.o hehehz..i duno. Cuz…I fink it'z pretty different. Ypz yupz! Thanx 4 reviewing!!! Yay. Hehehz..hope you continue reading!!!

**chibi_yumi:** hehehehz…of course they'll become friends!! Hehehz…they'll become ONE BIG FAMILY. Hehez..ok..i'm going too far. Hehehz..^^

**Evelyn:** hehehz…sollie 4 making your wait soo long! I noe how much I hate when I hafto wait. Hehehz..i'm not da patient type. Hehehz..anywayz!! I can't go w/o a god fic too!! ^^

**Crystal jade2:** they all goes to University. Hehehez…and Dar and gang owns a club. Yupz yupz. Sollie if it'z confusing…it'z ma fault. I didn't exactly explained well. But..anyways..hope this chapter clears everything up!! ^^

**kalinda:** fanx sooo much! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Dina:** LOLZ. omg…u're making me blush!! LOLZ. I'm drowning in your sea of compliments. Hehehz…but seriously, I don't think I'm that gd. Hehehz…i've read some awesome ones…compared w/mine…mine is lyk..nufin. hehehz..but anywaiz!! I'm so glad you liked it. Hehehz..hope you continue reading!! Heheehz…I've been taking so long w/dis one cuz I was trying to get Memories of the Past done. Yupz yupz. It's done! My first completed fic on ff.net!^^

**Imperial Saturn:** thx 4 reviewingggg!!! Hehehehz…sollie I took so long w/dis chapter! But…I hope it waz worth the wait. ^^

**Jesse:** wahh…I'm trying ta update!! Hehehz..as fast as I can!! Hehez…

**Irk:** fanx!! I hope you continue reading the next!!

**Bunnie:** I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. LOLZ. I'm trying to fix that habit of mine. Hehehz…but don't worrie, there's going to be more Serena/Darien F L U F F in the future…yupz yupz!!

**Ally:** I noe…ma grammar sux. Hehehz…trying to improve…

**inuyashafan65: **hehehz..inuyashafan? hehehz…guess u're a big fan of inuyasha?! I love watchin inuyasha too!! Hehehz..inu/kag all da way. Hehehz…or kag/sess. Lolz..w/e!! I can't make up ma mind. Newaiz…thx 4 reviewing!!

**Hot Cuttie:** sollie I took so long w/this chapter!! Hehehz…hope you haven't given up on it!!!!

**Spyderangel04:** thx so much 4 reviewing!!! Yay!! Hehehhz…I'm happie. Sollie I took so long to update!! *smack maself* next one will be sooner!! ^^

**Katie:** hehehehz…thx!! I'll try harder to update sooner.

**Trcey:** T.T I'm trying!! Hehez…but I'm a lazy ass! Hehehz…*winkz*

**Anonoymus:** I will!! ^^

**Graceful Lady:** I'm glad you liked it!! Plz keep reading!!!

**Scepteroflight:** hehehz…aww!!! Hhehehz…you don't hafto wait no more! Cuz…here's the new chapter!!!!


	8. Deal with the Devil

**Sweet-Usako:** Hey everyone!! It's finally Easter break so that'll give me more time to update my story, and getting a few new ones out! Anyways, thanks everyone for those great reviews! I love you guys soooo much!! Lolz…anywayz! This chapter is definitely the one you've all been waiting for! Sorry I've dragged so long with it! So…you guys don't have to wait anymore! It's here! Well…that's all I'm going to say for now! Happy Easter everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon! If I did, I would've been rich and famous now! j/kz!

**WARNING: **violence! Violence! (sweet_usako: gomen!! I had to…)

****

**_Recap from the last chapter:_**

_She was about to make her way to her room when the sound of her phone ringing again. Ok…now she was freaked out. She took a deep breath to stay calm and picked up the phone with shaking hands._

_"…hello?" She answered._

_No reply again. She was about to hang up when the caller laughed. "My dear Serena, you'll be mine…You'll taste wonderful…I can't wait to get my hands on you…"_

_Serena hung up quickly. She almost started crying. 'It's just a prank call…nothing to it…'_

**Chapter Eight: Deal with the Devil**

Darien parked his car outside Serena's apartment and was about to get out with a smirk on his face when he spotted Serena walking out of the front entrance with…Andrew. His faced turned emotionless, his eyes turned into an almost black color and his lips into a thin, straight line.

'Someone feels like dying tonight.' He thought darkly, shooting death glares at Andrew. He slammed his car door shut and drove his way up beside Serena. Serena, seeing Darien's car beside them stopped walking, her face with annoyance. Darien was the last thing she needs right now, considering her lack of sleep last night because of the strange phone calls.

"What do you want now Darien?" She scowled at him. "If you're looking for a make-out session, go find yourself another girl."

"I would, but you're by far the best kisser I've ever experienced." He gave her one of his famous smiles, and Serena just rolled her eyes. "Stop resisting your wants and desires Serena, you know you want me…" Darien said huskily.

Andrew fake coughed a 'yea right' loud enough for Serena and Darien to hear. Serena had to contain herself not to burst our laughing. Darien just looked at him darkly, wanting nothing else but to kill Andrew right on the spot. When he turned to look at Serena, he finally noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked icily, trying to hide the fact that he cares.

Serena looked at him sourly. "None of your business." Darien's eyes narrowed at her answer, his patience slowly slipping away.

"Get in the car."

Serena gave him a 'are you crazy' look. "No way. Are you blind? I'm walking with Andrew today. I feel like I haven't seen him in years!" She told him, not realizing how much it pissed him off. Andrew held back his laughter and smirked. He didn't want to piss off Darien even more.

"Come on Sere…let's go. You don't want to be late now do you?" Andrew teased.

Serena pouted. "Shut up Andy! Besides, it doesn't matter anymore because **someone** had to kidnap me during one of my classes!" She said, referring to Darien. She knew Darien's near cracking point. She knew she shouldn't provoke him anymore than she already has, but she couldn't help it! He just irritates her so much and he always bring out the worst in her. But she knew she'd gone too far this time. He looked he was about to kill someone and that frightened her.

Darien said nothing. He has never been so humiliated in his entire life before! Nor has he ever let someone that talked to him like to. Serena would've been dead if she was someone else. No one gets away for humiliate him. He looked at Andrew with hatred and jealousy.

'She chooses that wimp over me?' he thought. 'Is he really that important to her? Well…he's going to pay!' He gave Andrew a warning glare.

"You better watch your step…" he told Andrew in a deadly tone and drove away angrily. He came all this way to give her a damn ride to university, and she rejected his offer once again. This time even worst, because she rather be with Andrew than him. 'If I can't win her over like this, then it'll have to be force…' he thought. 

Serena let out the breath she was holding after Darien's out of sight. He still made her nervous. "Andy, did you phone me yesterday?" Serena asked the events from yesterday suddenly came to her mind.

Andrew looked at her strangely. "No…why?" He answered. He noticed the dark circles under Serena's eyes just as Darien had noticed them. Serena obviously hadn't slept last night. 'Why though…? Could something have happened to her yesterday?' He thought silently. She looked like she has a lot of things on her mind. Not only that, she almost looked frightened when he said no.

Serena shook her head and smiled at Andrew. "Oh nothing much Andy! Just someone prank calling." Andrew looked at her disbelieving.

"Do you have something you're not telling me Sere? You look really shaken up."

Serena gave him a fake smile. "No, it's nothing Andy, let's just go to school." She said and picked up her pace. Andrew looked at her doubtfully, but said nothing. Serena obviously wasn't going to say anything. Andrew sighed. He just hopes whatever it is that it's not too serious.

^_______________^

"Go away Nephrite…you're not welcome here…" Lita said, not stopping her practice. She threw a kick into thin air. 

Nephrite just stared at her full of amusement. He would never get tired of looking at her. She's full of energy, and her big heart makes him love her even more. He knew it'd be hard to win back her trust and love but he'll never stop trying. He wouldn't lose her over a stupid mistake he made in the past. He couldn't bare to live without her. It hurt him to see her just talking to any other guys. He knew it was stupid and obsessive to get so jealous over something so small, but he couldn't help it.

"Now why would I do that?" Nephrite teased. "Besides, I enjoy watching you." 

Lita tensed up a little. She wasn't expecting him to stay. Usually he would just stop by and watch her, until he told him to bug off. But this time…she didn't know how much longer she'll be able to resist. It's so hard to see him standing there, and yet she can't be in his arms. She longed to be in his warm embrace once more, to have those eyes look back at her filled with love and to have his lips upon hers.

If only things are the way they were…

**Flashback**

"Neph…are you going to be ok?" the 15 year old Lita asked. She has never seen him so crushed and hopeless during all the times she knew him. His face is unreadable with a stony expression. This cold side of him kind of scared her. 

'What if he does something stupid? How can I take away his pain…in all the years he lived, thinking the people who raised him were his parents… really aren't. Gosh…this must be so hard for him…Neph…please be ok…' she thought. 

"How can they do this to me? Lie to me for 16 years, and then leave me alone in this world? Why did they have to go on that plane…why? Why didn't they ever tell me the truth? How come my real parents didn't want me? WHY ME?" Nephrite screamed, slamming the wall with his fist

Lita gasped. 'Blood…his hand…' She quickly got out a handkerchief from her bag, wrapping it around his wounded fist. Nephrite being too frustrated to think straight threw away the handkerchief and pushed Lita away.

"Get away from me bitch! I don't need you…I don't need them…I don't need anyone in this goddamned world!" Nephrite yelled at her, not caring about Lita's feelings. She looked devastated and shocked beyond words. Nephrite looked at her with annoyance, "Why are you still here? Get the hell out of my face!"

Lita couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen to the spot. Nephrite has never spoken to her like that. He was always so loving and caring. But now…

Nephrite stood there glaring at her, waiting for her to leave him alone but she just stood there, looking at him with hurtful eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore and pushed her out of his way. "If you won't go…I'll go…" he said and left her standing there, watching as he slowly disappear.

Lita sank to the floor and broke out crying. "Why…tell me you didn't mean it…tell me those words meant nothing…please…" she mumbled between sobs.  

Nephrite walked around the street for what seem like an eternity. Then he noticed a woman walking towards him, smiling at him seductively. "Hey handsome…want to come over for a few drinks…?" she asked him, clinging herself to him.

He smiled back at her. "How can I turn down such a beautiful lady like you…?" He whispered, putting an arm around her waist.

"We'll have lots of fun…won't we?" she asked. He place hungry kisses on her neck.

***** **

A month later, Lita and Nephrite got back together and the events from that night totally forgotten until one day…

"What are you talking about?" Lita heard through the closed door. 'Why does he sound so angry?' Then the next voice caught her attention.

"Don't you remember that night? We had so much fun…" a woman's voice could be heard. 

'What is she talking about? Who is she?' Lita thought, more confused than ever. She decided to stay and listen quietly.

"Y-You're the girl…" Nephrite stammered and she smiled.

"Yes, but that's not what I came to tell you about." She said with a secret smile. "How shall I put this? Oh I know…what would you like to name our child?"

Lita, shocked by what she heard, stormed into the room. "WHAT?" Both heads are now on her. Nephrite didn't know what to say. "W-What did you say?" she asked the woman, her body trembling. She didn't want to believe it, she want someone to tell her that this is all just a bad dream. She wanted Nephrite to tell her that this woman must have the wrong person, that he never slept with her.

The woman snickered. "I'm pregnant with his child." She stated clearly. "By the way, he's very good in bed." She said and left the couple with the shocking news.

"Lita…please...let me explain…"

She glared at him through her teary eyes. "What is there to explain? I think she already made it very clear."

"No…No…it isn't like that…" Nephrite said, a piece of his heart was torn away from him by the second. He couldn't believe it either…but all that mattered now was Lita. He took a step closer to her, trying to hold onto her hand.

Lita flinched away from him. "No…don't come any closer…I can't face you…I feel disgusted." She said painfully. "You…you lied to me…that night, the harmful words you said to me…I- I over looked those ugly words…I forgave you…but…but YOU WENT AND SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN? I HATE YOU!"

**End of Flashback**

"Can you leave me alone…? Being with you brings back memories…painful memories that I wish I can forget…" Lita said in a defeated voice.

Nephrite made his way to her, face to face. "Lita please…forgive me. That night was a mistake, I was drunk." He said desperately.

Lita looked away. "You weren't drunk when you went to her house…"

"I-I…didn't know what gotten into me that night…I wasn't myself. Lita…the whole pregnant thing was a misunderstanding! It wasn't mine! We had prove of that…" Nephrite explained, his eyes trying to search for hers. "Look at me…" he said softly. She refused.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulder. Lita, frightened by him looked up into his eyes. "I LOVE YOU! Why won't you believe that? I'm not giving up on you just because of a stupid mistake I made in the past! I WON'T!" he calmed down. "Why won't you give me another chance…everybody deserves a second chance…so why am I any different?"

"I…I can't…" she whispered, looking away again. He grabbed her chin lightly forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me you don't think about me every night before you go to sleep…tell me you don't wish to be in my arms again…tell me you don't love me…and I'll leave you alone…" he said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I-I…can't…"

"Then…I still have hope…" he whispered and kissed her. "I'll wait for you…" he said after they parted and left. 

^_______________^

"Lita…you ok?" Andrew asked worriedly. 

"Huh?" Lita snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh…yea…I'm fine Andrew…"

'Ok…I have to tell her today…' Andrew thought to himself. "Lita…" he said, reaching out for her hand and stood in front of her. She looked at him with confusion. 

"I-I've wanted to say this for a long time now…" Andrew started. "I love you Lita…"

…silence…

…more silence…

"I…" Lita was speechless. 'What is going on here?' she thought. Andrew leaned in to kiss her but she was instantly ripped away from him.

"Stay…away…from…her…." A very angry Nephrite said. 

Andrew frowned. "I can do what ever I want." Nephrite would've punched him if Lita wasn't holding him back. He looked down at her pleading eyes and calmed down a little.

"Time for you to choose Lita…him or me…" Nephrite said and kissed her. Andrew stood there dumbfounded, watching the scene in front of him. He knew he'd lost. She didn't feel for him that way. Nephrite gave Lita one last look and left.

"Nephrite…" she whispered watching him go. She turned back to Andrew, her eyes held guilt. "Andrew…"

But before she even said anything, Andrew stopped her. "Go to him Lita…you've been avoiding him long enough…"

Lita smiled at him and gave him a hug. "We'll always be friends Andrew…" she said and ran after Nephrite. A silent tear fell to the ground.

^_______________^

"Seiya…I'm scared…" Serena said, leaning onto his shoulder. "I can't tell Andy about the prank calls, I don't want him to worry about me… and he already got enough problems on his mind right now." She thought about what Andrew had told her about Lita. 'Poor Andy…he must be heartbroken…he loved her for so long…and yet, he still let her go.' Serena thought, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Seiya smiled down at her. 'She always so caring for her friends…' He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Andrew's heart will heal…as for the prank call…just forget about it Sere. Ok?" he asked her. "I'll always be there to protect you!"

Serena giggled. "Then…you'll be my hero! My knight in shinning armor!" she teased.

"My fair lady…I'm coming to save you!" he joked and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Thanks Seiya…you're such a good friend! I feel much better now…" Serena thanked him. Seiya smiled at her.

 "Come on…I'll get you home!" he said. 'Diamond…what are you up to know…?' he thought darkly.

…neither of them noticed the dark figure following them in the shadow.

^_______________^

Serena went into her apartment after saying goodbye to Seiya. She was really thankful she met him. He always listens to her problems and cheers her up whenever she was down. She threw her keys on the table and opened the light.

"AHHH!" she screamed when she saw the person sitting on the couch.

He smirked. "You're finally back…so did you have a good time at the amusement park with Seiya?" he got up and stalked closer to her.

"W-What are you doing in my apartment Darien? How did you get in?" she asked and shivered at the intense stare he was giving her.

"I have my ways…" he said coolly and stepped closer as she stepped further away from him. "So…you didn't answer my question. Did you have a good time with him?" he asked dangerously. She walked around the coffee table. They circled around the coffee table; their eyes never left each other.

Finally he exploded. Before Serena had time to register, he jumped over the coffee table and pinned her down on the couch. "W-What are you doing? Let me go!" she whimpered fearfully. 

"How many guys are you planning to play with?" He asked her angrily. "You say you're just friends with Andrew…but all you care about is his safety, it's always about Andrew! Oh…and Seiya…you decided to help him out and then…you get all touchy with him. What are you playing at? You believe everything he says, so if he ask you to bed him…you'll do it?" his grip on her tightened.

"What are you talking about Darien…GET AWAY FROM ME!" she slapped him and pushed him away from her. "YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I'M SOME SLUT THAT SLEEPS AROUND WITH EVERYONE! You're such a jerk!" she screamed at him, tears falling down her eyes. She tried to run away from him to hide in her room, but he was too quick for her. He pinned her to the wall.

"I've been very patient with you, trying everything to win you over. But, you threw my offers out the window like trash without a second thought. Well you know what? I'm tired of being Mr. Nice guy. So…I give you one more chance. Be with me, or stay with Andrew." He asked in a dangerous voice.

'This is why everyone's scared of him…this is why Andy warned me not to mess with him…this is why they make him the leader of their group…' Serena understood now. She won't give up. She can't stand to be with some spoiled brat who has to have everything.

"No…I'll never be with you…because…I hate people like you…" she answered firmly, looking at him straight in the eye.

Darien growled. "Fine…tell your friend…to watch his back. Don't worry; you'll be mine sooner or later…" He slammed the door as he went out. Serena fell to the floor. 'What have I done…?'

^_______________^

"NONONO! Andy, you must stay home today!" Serena said, pushing Andrew back to bed. Andrew just gave her strange looks. 

"Why? There's a very important lecture today…"

"er…" Serena paused, trying to think of a good lie. "Errrr…because…because it's going to rain! I mean…look outside, the clouds are all dark and…yea…You have to stay home today!" she wined. 'oh yea…that's the best you can come up with? _It's going to rain?_ You're pathetic.' Serena cursed at herself.

Andrew just shook his head. "Then, we'll just use the umbrella!" Andrew complained, sitting up again but Serena pushed him back down once more.

"OHHH…OHHH NO!" she yelled, putting her hand on Andrew's forehead. "You can't go today! You've got a very serious fever!"

Andrew gave her a puzzled look. "…I do…?"

"Yea…see…you're all warm. I mean…your forehead is hot enough to cook an egg!" Serena joked. "Nope, you're definitely not going today! You have to stay home and rest until you're all better!" she said, tucking him in.

"Sere…WHAT IS GOING ON?" Andrew screamed, pulling the covers away.

"I-I…"

^_______________^

'What are we going to do…Andy wouldn't stay home…' she thought as she trailed miserably behind Andrew. 

'Well…look at the bright side, Darien hasn't shown up yet…' 

'Yea…I guess…'

'Maybe he was just threatening me!'

'Yeah right…he looked pretty darn serious to me…'

'Well…no matter what…I'll never let him win! We'll be ready for him when he comes…'

Serena raced up to Andrew and hugged him from behind. "Andy…no matter what happens; we'll always be like brother and sister right…?" Serena asked.

"Of-Of course! Sere…are you sure you're ok?" he asked confused.

"And…and you know I'll always love you no matter what right?" Serena asked again.

"I love you too! We're like siblings and nothing can tear us apart…" Andrew answered and turned around to hug Serena back. "Feel better now?"

"Thanks Andy…"

*******

Darien drove away angrily after seeing that lovely display. 'So that's it…he's going to pay…' 

He stormed into the house…or rather mansion. 'Good, everyone's here.' He thought. The guys looked up and saw Darien.

'Oh no…' they all thought.

"Get ready everyone…we're going to visit our favorite couple…" He smiled evilly.

^_______________^

"See…I told you it was going to rain! But no…you had to drag me out of the house without an umbrella! This is all your fault!" Serena complained.

"Well, thanks to someone, I've missed half of my lecture!" Andrew countered. "Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten so frustrated! Therefore, it's your fault that I forgot about the umbrella!"

"Hmph!" Serena pouted. Andrew just laughed at her expression. She suddenly turned serious when she saw two cars pulling over.

"Ready or not, here I come…" Darien said through the opened window.

Serena's heart almost jumped out from her body. Her mind racing and she quickly grabbed Andrew's hand and ran. To where? She has no idea…

"What's going on Sere? Why is he following us?" Andrew asked breathlessly, stealing a glance at the cars following them.

"Don't ask, explain later, now RUN FASTER!" Serena yelled.

Darien smirked as Kunzite drove slowly after them. He loved playing chase. He's the cat, and they're the mouse. 'Oh…this is so much fun…' he thought. His sadistic grin widened when the two of them turned into a dead end. 'Ha…you're mine Serena…'

'OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!' Serena cursed, staring dumbly at the wall. 'We're trapped…' They turned to run out again, but two cars blocked them. Darien stepped out of the first car with Kunzite. Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite came out of the second car.

"Hehehehe…" Serena laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you?" Andrew sensing danger pushed Serena behind him.

"Look what have we here…two frightened mouse with no where else to run…" Darien taunted.

"Awww…and look at this, he's trying to protect her…isn't that sweet?" Zoicite commented.

"I'm sorry Andy…" Serena whispered.

"What do you say Serena...how does my offer sound now…" Darien asked, looking straight at the frightened girl.

Serena grabbed onto Andrew's hand, refusing to let go. "Never…"

Darien's eyes flashed dangerously. He stalked towards her and tore Serena away from Andrew. He mentioned for the guys and they made their way to Andrew.

"What the hell are you doing? Let her go!" He screamed, making his way towards Darien and Serena. A hand pulled him back roughly and punched him in the jaw.

"I think we should teach him a lesson…" Nephrite said, throwing another punch at Andrew. 

Serena struggled with Darien's firm grip on her, trying to help Andrew. "Stop it!" she yelled at them tears flowing down her eyes with the rain.

"It can stop anytime…just say yes…" Darien said huskily. 

'I'm sorry Serena…I had no other choice…I didn't want it to come to this, but you pushed me into this…' he thought sadly. 

Andrew tried fighting back, but it was no use. There were too many of them against him. He was sent flying through the air and landed on the hard floor. He tried to get up, but he can't. He was out of strength.

Serena couldn't stand watching this anymore, it hurts her to much to see Andrew covered with blood. She wasn't worth all his pain…

"…yes…"

Darien's eyes went wide. He told the gang to stop. Every pair of eyes is on her now.

"I'll go with you. Just please…stop this…let Andrew go…never bother or hurt him again…" she said defeated. She had lost. Andrew, her dearest friend had to pay for it…this game of hers had almost cost him his life…

"I'm sorry Andrew…" she whispered. She tried to run over to Andrew, but Darien picked her up and carried her to the car.

"…Serena…" Andrew whispered.

*******

Serena scooted as far away from the beast as possible. Darien flinched at that.

'I know that was a cruel way to get her…She'll probably hate me for this…but I couldn't just let her go like that…I'll show her that I'm good enough for her…' Darien thought, looking at the crying girl.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed suddenly. "How could you do this to us? You didn't even let me stay with Andrew. You didn't even let me explain to him! He's fukin hurt, can't you see that? You just took me away before I can take care of his wounds…he's hurt because of me and you just left him there in the rain half dead! He's hurting even more then you can imagine…he's hurt mentally and physically. He's been through a lot lately, and you selfish brat only care about yourself!" Serena paused, turning away from him. 

"YOU'RE A MONSTER…I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed before falling unconscious.

Darien took the girl into his arms, a tear rolled down his cheek. 'I know what I did was beyond low…but please…don't hate me…I love you…'

**Sweet_usako: **AHHHHHHHHHHH…before you all throw garbage and flames at me…please let me explain! I know this is probably not how you thought it would be, but…I had no other choice. I had to show a dark side to Darien. I know I made him look like a totally jerk and a bad guy, but don't worry…that part is done and over with! After…it's going to be fluff fluff fluff!! Well…sorta…hehhez…-_-" So, I'm really sorry if I've disappointed you guys with that violence. Anyways, please don't flame me! (puppy dog eyes) So how is Darien going to fix his situation with Serena? Is Andrew going to be ok? C ya on the next chappie!! *muah*

**Review responses:**

**serena79**: hey hey! The new chapter is finally out eh? I hope it wasn't too bad. I mean…with the violence and all that. Hehehehz…I left a cliffy once again!! Muhahahhaha…I'm gonna be famous for my cliffyz! j/kz j/kz!! Well, that's what makes the story more interesting rite? Anyways, happy Easter.

**Lady of Enchantment:** WAHHHHHHH….(runs around panicking) no!! I dun want you to be on ur death bed! (hurries and update) LOLZ. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Happy Easter!

**Iced Faerie:** update, update!! LOLZ…but I hate it when my mind's all blank!! I go nuts trying to think of something. Anyways, happy Easter!

**magiabruxa:** humm…Darien or Diamond? I hope this chapter gives you some clue as to who phoned! Anyways, Happy Easter!

**Ladyfuzion:** Hey! I'm sooooooooooooo glad you liked my story! I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last. I mean…Darien finally decided to do something right? Anyways, Happy Easter!

**Miiaevia:** lol…of course they'll fall in love…eventually! Hahahhaz…newaiz, thanks for reading!!! *muah*

**Bradybunch4529:** well, the chapter you've been waiting for is here! I hope you like it…I know it's kind of dark…and yea. Anyways! Happy Easter!

**Moonlightshadows:** hahahha…yupz, you're right about who called! I know Darien can be a pain in da bum…lolz…he's even worst in the chapter eh? But don't worry, he'll be the prince charming soon! ^^

**Moonie:** Ahh…I know, I know! I make them sound like wimps! But not for long!! Hhahahah…that was in the past! They're strong females now!

**DarkTenshi23:** ahh..i know the ending from the last chapter was kind of freaky. LOLZ…I got a little freaked writing it…plus the fact that it was really late.

**sugarhighfairy637**: awww..i'm sorry to have you wait so long! But…I really can't help it. I'm a slow updater! Sorry…

**lilli-lil:** awww..i would never want to torture anyone! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Katie:** I hate prank calls too. Once…I got so many…I was totally freaked!

**Crystal jade2:** I know…I love Darien! Hahahah…but he's a real jerk in this chapter. But don't worry…it won't last!! ^^

**asuka-2004:** I'm evil. HEHEHH…leaving everyone hanging! Sorry! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!!! *muah*

**Tile-Kai:** ha-ha…I'm sorry…but I have no idea why they have almost been raped! LOLZ.  Well, Lita and Amy hasn't. The guys live together because…they're close friends? LOLZ. I mean…after all, they're like a family. I think I'll get to that in the later chapters. The guys own a night club, so I guess they get lots and lots of money. I'm glad you're liking my story. I hope this answers your question. But really…I'm weird…and it's a weird story. ^^

**Arkangelgirl:** thanks for not yelling at me for my slow- character/plot development. Some people like to get right to the point. Anyways, it's awesome that you like the couples, I know some people think there isn't enough Serena and Darien moments. There's probably going to be more on them in the next couple of chapters. After all, they are the main character, but I won't forget about the others!! ^^

Tracey: awww..that's so sweet! Thanks so much for the compliment!!

**kirarie:** lolz…wild child?! ME? Well…wild in a hyper way. But like…I'd never skip a class. LOLZ. Well…maybe once. Anyways, I hope no one kills me for writing this chapter so violent. LOLZ. But I had to…I mean…the way Serena keeps rejecting Darien…and he has a bad temper. I gotta let all that anger out somehow! Well, lolz…I'm running out of things to say!! This is kind of short, but that's ok!! *muah*

**ThatsMsDiva2U:** The secret friendship is Mina and Rei. Although it's not really secret anymore! -_-" 

**serena/darien**: hehehz..i'm glad you like the pairings, some people don't like them. But o wells. My story!! Muhahahhaha..

**Usagi Usako Chiba, Imperial Saturn, cyjj, Pyro-Girl, Moon-Princess13, Galaxystar, solar-roselover, :D, Antoinette, ConstantElation, SailorFate, Shadow Guardian24, Moonlight Nageen, Serenity's Angel In Heaven, Graceful Lady, Fiddelysquat, kim, Pamela, SilverMo, dunn, Eo, SkyeAngel, Reese, Terri, kalinda, PoisonMoon, happygolucky111, brightspark10, serena/darien:**

Hey everyone!! Thanks soooooooooo much for your support. I know that some of you have been waiting for this chapter, the deal part and I'm sorry it took so long. But here it is! I know it's kind of unexpected….(at least I hope it was..) LOLZ. I know all the violence is probably bad. But…I mean…they're gangs…don't worry, Darien will be back to normal. I just had to let his anger out somehow! Thanks for reading everyone! Lub ya!!! *muah*! 


	9. trapped

**Sweet-Usako:** Hey everyone! Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I mean, it's been like…how many months now?! I'm really sorry. I truly am. I just have so much stuff going on and I sort of had a writer's block. Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I love you guys so much! . Well, thanks for the great support from all of you. So, I'll just get on with the story now! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** sigh how many times have I said this now? If you don't know already, go read the past 8 disclaimers and you'll find out!

**_Recap:_**__

_"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed suddenly. "How could you do this to us? You didn't even let me stay with Andrew. You didn't even let me explain to him! He's fukin hurt, can't you see that? You just took me away before I can take care of his wounds…he's hurt because of me and you just left him there in the rain half dead! He's hurting even more then you can imagine…he's hurt mentally and physically. He's been through a lot lately, and you selfish brat only care about yourself!" Serena paused, turning away from him. _

_"YOU'RE A MONSTER…I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed before falling unconscious._

_Darien took the girl into his arms, a tear rolled down his cheek. 'I know what I did was beyond low…but please…don't hate me…I love you…'_

**Chapter Nine: Trapped**

Darien sighed as he gently placed the unconscious Serena on his king sized bed. How was he ever going to make her see his love for her?

'Well, kidnapping her didn't exactly help your situation either.' A voice in his head scowled.

Darien frowned. 'Well, it was the only way I could think of. Besides, I didn't kidnap her; she came out of her own will.' Darien defended himself. What else could he have done? He was used to getting whatever he wanted and he wanted her. Now that he thinks about it, it's kind of ironic how the only person he wanted, didn't want him back.

His conscience snorted. 'You mean forcing her into coming isn't kidnap? Geez…the girl looked like she rather die than be in the same house with you.' Darien flinched.

Darien scowled angrily. 'Hey, are you on my side or not? You're supposed to make me feel better, not worst!'

'Well it's your own fault.'

'Well I'm sorry! I'll make it up to her if she'll only let me. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stand seeing her with that bastard Seiya! I just got so angry…' Darien thought sadly.

'Well, good luck with her.'

Darien stared at Serena a minute longer before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out of his room. He walked into the living room and found everyone starting back at him. Darien sighed exasperatedly. He knew why they were so quiet and he didn't feel like explaining himself right now.

"Don't say anything…I don't want to talk about it." He told them, putting his cold mask back on. They just kept staring at him, as if they pitied him. "Quit looking at me like that! I don't need your sympathy!" He said angrily and stormed off.

"Dar…you better have a well thought out plan by the time she wakes up. It's going to take a long time to win her over…" Kunzite called out to Darien. He was surprised when Darien had blackmailed the girl into coming. Darien has never been this interested in anyone before. But then again he never had to work this hard to win the girls either. Usually the women come to him, but this time it's the other way around. He was eager to see how this whole thing will turn out.

Darien stopped when he heard Kunzite's voice. He walked took off without a backward glance. He walked back into his study and shut the door furiously. Isn't this what he wanted in the first place? For her to belong to him, and for her to be close to him.

'So why am I not satisfied? Why do I feel so guilty for forcing her to come here, forcing her to be with me?' Darien asked himself. But of course, he knew the answer. He wanted her to love him back. He wanted her to be happy with him, not living everyday hating him for doing this to her. He wanted to be the one she turns to when there's trouble, he wanted to be the one she opens up to and he wanted to be the one who can make her feel loved.

He's not sure if he can do that. He's not sure if he can open himself up for her enough to make her feel that way.

'It'll be a miracle if she actually forgives me for forcing her into coming.' He sighed. Well, he's going to make sure no one else can have her. She belongs to him and him alone.

'Serena…I'll make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do!'

* * *

Serena woke up to a dark and cold room she doesn't recognize. It took her a few minutes before remembering everything that happened to her and Andrew a while ago. She had been forced to come here by none other than Darien himself. She will never ever forgive him for the damage he has caused and she will never forgive him for hurting Andrew to force her to come here.

To her, this place is hell and he is the devil. She cried into the pillow thinking about Andrew. She wonders if he's alright and is now at a safe and warm place or if he's still lying there, hurting. She didn't know what beholds for her in the future, but she knows as long as Darien is in the picture, she will never have a happy life. Fate is playing a cruel game with her.

* * *

A defeated figure sobbed quietly, his body is still sprawled on ground of the dark ally. He was too shocked to notice the rain. His tears fell down uncontrollably mixed with the rain, not knowing what to do. He felt like dying. He felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. He had been turned down by the girl he loved ever since forever, he got beaten up by a group of heartless gang and he lost his very best friend, unable to protect her from the cold hearted bastard that lusted after her.

He was injured so much that it hurt him to even move a muscle. Suddenly, a shadow roamed over his lifeless form and a shocked gasp could be heard. He didn't even bother to lift up his head to see who it was. He didn't care if it was some psychopath trying to kill him. He actually welcomed that thought.

He could feel the slim fingers on his cold shoulder. They felt, warm and comforting. He leaned into the person's hand without thinking.

"So warm…" he whispered with a voice that's barely noticeable and passed out.

"Who could be this heartless to do such a thing to you?" a gentle voice asked and brought him closer to her.

Andrew woke up, and found himself staring at peach colored walls. He blinked a few times, trying to register everything that happened last night. He remembered getting beaten up by a group of guys, but he had no idea how he got to this place. He looked around the room and found a long- haired girl sitting on a chair beside him, sleeping. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there. That's when it struck him. He was in her room and possibly took up her bed since last night.

Just then, the red-haired girl started waking up. She quickly got off her chair and rushed beside him when she realized that he was awake.

She felt his forehead to check his temperature with her palm. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Andrew was speechless. Who was this girl?

"I-I'm fine…but how did I get here?" he asked, feeling totally lost.

"Oh…I found you lying on the ground last night really hurt…so…yeah…" she trailed off, a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"You brought me here? By yourself?" he looked at her shocked.

"What…you don't think I could do it? You're living prove of that!" she exclaimed, giving him a sly smile.

"I-I didn't mean it that way. I just…" he replied, recalling of the events from last night.

"You had a tough night…don't worry."

"Well, thank you! But I think I should know the name of my rescuer." Andrew said, giving her a small smile.

"I'm Rita…and I'm really not that great." She blushed. "I just couldn't leave you there. I mean, it was raining really hard last night." She replied.

"Well, I don't know what could've happened to me if you hadn't shown up. By the way, I'm Andrew." He said.

"So…do you mind telling me what happened to you last night?" Rita asked curiously. Of course she knew who he was; she has seen him around campus. How could she not? Every once in a while she would go out of her own way just to get a glimpse of him. Ok, make that everyday. She didn't know why, but something about him just attracted her to him. But she never got the courage to say anything. It broke her heart when she saw him on the floor, bruises everywhere. It wasn't an easy task to carry him back by herself, but it was worth it. At least now he knows she existed.

Andrew turned away from her frowning when she asked that question. "Errr…thanks for helping me but I've got to go. See you around!" He said and quickly rushed out.

Rita stared at his retreating form and sighed. "…your welcome…"

* * *

Serena woke up feeling like she has just been in a car wreck. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she felt herself burning up and freezing over at the same time. She tried sitting up, but fell down due to the dizziness. She felt weak, like her energy has been drained from her.

She tried to get up again, this time she succeeded in stumbling out of bed. She felt a rush of dizziness and her eyes blacked out for a second. She got support from the wall and prevented herself from falling over.

Serena took a few unsteadied steps and finally her body and legs gave out. She was about to kiss the floor when a pair of strong arms caught her. She inwardly groaned, knowing full well who had caught her. She already has a major headache and she doesn't need him making it worst for her.

Serena didn't even bother struggling with him when he carried her over to the bed since she barely has any energy to stand up on her own. Once he made her warm and cozy (yeah right) she looked up at him and saw a flick of worry in his eyes. But it disappeared just as fast as it came.

Serena shook her head in disbelief, trying to get the thought out of her head. She must be delusional if she thinks the all- mighty Darien would be worried about her. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Everything was about him and he never take 'no' for an answer. All he does is bring pain into her life.

She was brought out from her thoughts when she felt his large hand over her forehead. Serena looked up to see him frowning slightly.

"Get your hand away from me you jerk and get out so I can get ready for my class!" Serena scowled angrily. She tried getting up again when Darien pushed her down with a little force. She just shot daggers at him. Oh…how she would love to put her hands around his neck and strangle him to death.

"You're not going anywhere Serena. You're staying right where you are until that fever of yours is cooled down." He said, with a little annoyance. The first thing that comes out of her mouth is an insult for him. He felt his heart tugged when she looked at him with nothing but hatred. He sighed.

'Well, I'm not going to show how much she affected me with her words. The last thing I need is to humiliate myself in front of her.' Darien thought bitterly.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around, telling me what I can or cannot do?" Serena shouted at him angrily. How dare he control around like she's some slave or something! "I will do whatever the hell I want and her right now, I would like to get out of this hellhole and go find Andrew!"

Darien finally cracked and gripped her shoulders tightly, not noticing her wince. He looked down at her with clouded- dark eyes and spoke in a very low and dangerous way. "You will not mention that name again and you will fucking do whatever I tell you to do because you're mine. You belong to me now and no one else's. Do you understand." He finished and tightened his grip on her more.

Serena tried holding back her tears and held in the pain he's causing her. She let a few whimpers of pain escape from her mouth. Too scared to say anything to Darien at his current state, she gave him a small nod before turning away from him.

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, you will remain here, well rested until you're better." Darien said letting go of her shoulders and grabbed her chin so that she's facing him. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He almost growled when she didn't kiss him back.

"I'll be back." He said and left her alone in the room.

Serena waited until he was gone and started crying. She is feeling worst than ever. When had her life became so complicated? She just wanted to live a normal life, finish university, find a well paying job and hopefully have a nice family with the man she loved. But now that Darien was in the picture, she could see her future tumbling down and break into tiny pieces.

'I will never belong to you Darien…I will make your life living hell for ever doing this to me…'

* * *

Darien cussed at himself furiously for loosing control like that again. How is he supposed to get her forgiveness let alone love if he keeps losing control like that? He probably scared the shit out of her. He shuddered just thinking about the fearful look she gave him back there.

'Great…just great! What a terrific way start on our new 'relationship'." Darien thought bitterly.

'No shit Sherlock! You probably just killed any chance of her forgiveness! Why couldn't you try harder to control that beast temper of yours you moron!'

'Oh great, now I'm getting lectures from my conscience. Isn't that nice?' Darien thought sarcastically. 'It wasn't really my fault! She provoked me into it! I never would've lost my temper if she had just shut the hell up with that Andrew guy!'

'Oh stop blaming everything on the poor girl! She did nothing do deserve your wrath. It was your fault from the very beginning! Now she's sick because of you!'

'How was I supposed to know it was going to rain yesterday! I'm not the weather man!'

'What ever, I'm too tired to argue with you right now. But just to let you know, I'm right about everything!'

The moment Darien stepped into the dinning room he noticed eyes followed him as he sat down.

"Amy, Serena's got a burning fever. Bring her something to eat and make sure to bring her medicine." He said coolly, not taking his eyes off the newspaper. Amy and Mina eyed each other and excused themselves from the table.

"Don't tell me you lost your temper again Dar." Jadeite said exasperatedly.

"Who the hell gave you that idea?" Darien answered icily, still not looking up from the newspaper.

"It wasn't exactly a quiet conversation Dar." Zoicite said quietly.

Darien was quiet for a few minutes, than he burst. "That goddamn woman is fucking stubborn!" Darien yelled.

The room was quiet after Darien's outburst. It was Kunzite who broke the silence.

"That's why you're so fascinated with her." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't find her fascinating. I'm just doing this to torture her, to break her." Darien said, not admitting that his silver haired friend was right.

"Sure Dar, that's why you went through all these troubles to get her here." The silver haired man countered.

"She's a challenge and nothing more." Darien said, but his mind was telling him otherwise.

"Just to tell you buddy, treat her well or else you'll regret it when you loose her. I know how it feels to loose someone over a stupid mistake" Nephrite warned Darien, thinking about him and Lita.

* * *

Serena scowled angrily when she heard knocks on the door. "Go away Darien, you jerk!" Serena shouted. The door opened and she turned around to find two girls coming in through the door. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh…sorry, I thought it was Darien." Serena apologized as the girls came closer to her. The blue haired girl had a first aid kid in her hand while the blond haired girl was holding food. She smiled at them weakly.

"Don't worry about it." The blond said smiling. "I'm Mina and she's Amy" Mina introduced.

"I'm Serena." She said dropping her head back onto the pillow again. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling very well at the moment."

"That's ok, we brought your medicine." Amy said feeling concerned for the girl. She has probably gone through a lot.

"Forget it; I rather die than live with Darien." Serena said stubbornly. "Who knows what he'll do next. Probably end up raping me or something." Serena told them bitterly.

"Come on Serena…it's not going to be that bad! I'm sure Darien won't scoop that low to do such a thing to you." Amy comforted the girl.

"Well he's low enough to blackmail me." Serena said, tears building up in her crystal blue eyes.

The girls looked at each other in defeat. They didn't know what to tell her. They both felt bad for her. She doesn't deserve this, but maybe just maybe she might change her mind about Darien. Both of them had thought that this group of guys was cruel and cold hearted in the beginning. But they realized that they aren't so bad after all. Maybe there was another side to Darien they haven't seen before.

"Come on Serena, finish your breakfast and then you can take your medicine. Maybe when you get better, you can get Darien back for making you this miserable!" Mina said cheerfully. "We'll come up with pranks and he'll wish he never met you!"

Serena gave her a small smile in return. Maybe, life here won't be so bad with her two new friends by her side. "Thanks…I needed that…"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Mina winked at her and Amy just smiled.

'Yup, Darien is going to pay…' Serena thought.

'Things are going to get interesting…' Amy thought with a smile on her face. 'I just might come up with a prank for Zoey while we're at it."

* * *

The day passed by quickly with Amy and Mina bringing her meals and medicines. She has stayed in the room the whole day, without a single trace from Darien and without hearing from the outside world. She was happy this way. She just wanted to be left alone to think. Amy and Mina has been great help. By the end of the day, she was feeling better. Her fever has gone down and her energy was coming back to her bit by bit.

She became great friends with Amy and Mina. They had talked about everything possible. Of course they had talked about getting revenge on the guys. They had come up with a brilliant plan for Amy to use on Zoicite. Amy had admitted her feelings for the blond haired man to them. She told them how he made her change his shirt for him and she was beyond embarrassed at that time. They decided to pay him back for that little display of humiliation. If he liked flirting with 'maids' now, he'll never want to do it again after they put their plan in action.

Serena giggled to herself as she lied in bed. If Darien thinks he can just come into her life and control her around like a puppet, then he's got another thing coming!

'Darien…you've finally met your match…' Serena thought before she fell asleep, ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Darien quietly opened the door to his bedroom not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty from her sleep. He hadn't seen her all day. Well, he gave her enough time to let her anger out by now. She won't get rid of him that easily. Tomorrow, the real game starts. He smirked and slowly walked to her side.

He studied her innocent face. The golden hair sprawled around her made her look more like an angel. Her bangs covered her beautiful blue eyes when they're opened. He gently brushed her lock of hair away and tucked it behind her ears. Darien almost burst out laughing when he saw her pouting lips.

'How cute…' he traced his fingers on those rosy, pouting lips of hers. The mare sight of those lips makes him loose control. He wanted more than anything to just trap her in his embrace and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But he controlled his urge to kiss here.

'I'll definitely taste those sweet lips of her soon…' He got into bed beside her and smirked at the thought of her reaction when she wakes up beside him tomorrow morning. 'I can't wait my angel…' he thought and fell asleep with Serena in his arms.

* * *

The gang was sitting at the table eating their breakfast when a loud shriek came from Darien's room. They all groaned and burst out laughing a minute after.

"Fifty bucks on Serena." Jadeite betted.

"You're on!" Zoicite smirked. 'Darien…if you loose…I'll never forgive you!'

back to our fav couple

"GET OUT YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" Serena screamed, pushing him off the bed.

Darien rubbed his head when he got up from the floor. "Good morning to you too Serena…" he said, sounding amused. 'I knew she would react like this…'

"GOOD MORNING?! NO…IT'S NOT A GOOD MORNING! IT'S A BAD MORNING! GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

The argument went on. That was just the beginning for our favorite couple.

* * *

Sweet Usakoà they everyone! That's it for chapter nine! Thanks all of you for waiting so patiently! Please don't give up on this story! I'll try my best to update sooner! But I can't promise anything! Anyways, please review or else I'll miss all of you and I'll be really really sad! Well, until the next chapter!

**Review Responses:**

Paleah: Hey hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you!! Lolz. Anyways, woah..i haven't updated since Easter?! I know it was a long break…and I had no excuse. But neways…lolz…I know…Darien has kind of a split personality eh!? O wellz! I know he's kind of cruel…but he's really sweet in the inside!! hehehz…anyways…please keep reading!

SilverMo: Hey! I'm sorry I let you waited so long! Hope you haven't given up on this story! Anyways, things are going to be better for Andrew…I promise! But I think you can see what's coming up right? wink

imperial Saturn: lolz…hey! Thanks so much for the review! But I'm really not that great…I found so much mistake while reading it over! sigh sometimes I go like.. "how the hell did I make that mistake" lolz..well..anywayz, I hope you keep reading!!! muah

ThatsMsDiva2U: Wahhhhhhh….i know…I made it so tragic for him!! crys Don't worry, he's not meant to be with Lita! He's meant to be with someone else! hint hint anyways…thanks so much for the review!!!!

Arkangelgirl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…lolz…you're making me blush with all that compliment. LOLZ. Sigh…you're seriously going to spoil me! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope you keep reading! LOLZ…Darien is so weird. It's like he has some spilt personality or something! One moment, he's cruel and the next he's all mister nice guy. I tried keeping him cruel, but it's so hard. O wellz…whatever! Hehehz…

Suki: hey…lolz…don't worry, this is the new start of Darien and Serena's relationship!

nunnya buiznes: A million thanks for reviewing!!!!!

serena79: Ok! I'm finally back. I'm sorry for the long wait! No cliffys in this chapter!! lolz. Cliffys are BAD BAD BAD!! Thanks sooo much for the review!! Hehehz..i'm so happy to see old reviewers back!! But I hope you haven't given up on this story!! I'll work harder!! I will…LOLZ. Well….until the next chapter!!

Moonlight Nageen: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner like you said. LOLZ. But thanks a lot for your review!! I'm reallie really happy!!!

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Cried?! Don't get me wrong…there's nothing with crying. Lolz…I cry like a baby all the time. But…I don't think I'm really that good as to bring someone to actually cry!!!!!! amazed lolz. Are you sure u're not just exaggerating!? looking suspicious lol..joking! But thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!! That'll make me a really really happy writer!

kalinda: LOLZ. It was a dark chapter. Lolz…I've never actually written anything like that before! This is all kind of new for me so sorry if it's a bit screwed! Anyways, please keep reading!!

SWEET: hey hey!! Woah…I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!! Hope you liked this chapter too, although not much happened. But don't worry, it'll get better!

DarkTenshi23: lolz. Yea…Serena hates Darien!! Muhahhahahah..she's going to get revenge!!! Don't worry, love will blossom and she won't even know what hit her! Anyways, thanks so much for your review and for review for the past chapters!!! I'm so happy that some readers haven't given up on this! Anyways, keep reading!!!!

Reese: yupz…everyone is finally paired up!! Thanks so much for the review!!

koldy: Hey, thanks for reviewing!!! Sorry for the long wait and hope you'll keep reading!!

liza: lolz…thankz for reviewing!!!!!

Z-BUTT: Don't worry, Andrew will be fine!! As for Darien…well…I can't do much about him…so now…he's sort of stuck with a split personality!!

Bunny Bunz: LOLZ. Don't worry!! You're forgiven!!! hehehz…onlie if you forgive me for not updating me for so long!!! Well, hope you keep reading!!! Hehehz…and thanks a million for adding me on ur fav list!!! muah

serena/darien: LOLZ. Hahhaha…--" I hadn't thought of that. Well, Serena did sort of blew off Darien for walking with Andrew. Well…I guess Andrew was just unlucky. lolz…Seiya get'z beaten up before! In the first chapter…and maybe in the later on chapters!! Well, hope you keep reading!!

PaSsIoN Vi: Wahh..everyone is getting hurt! I know..i'm so evil! Lolz. But they're recovering and Andrew will be fine. See…that new girl?! hint hint I'm gonna get into more of Diamond's evil plot later on.

Iced Faerie: Whhhhhhhh..i'm so sorry for letting you wait!!! This break was way too long!! A million sorries! Lolz…anyways, please keep reading!!!!

Out there: hey thanks so much for your advice. Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. LOLZ. I do kind of realize about Darien's split personality. Thanks for the great advice, I'll try my best to work on them.

Victoria: hey, you'll see more of Zoi and Amy pairing in the next chapter. (the prank) hint hint! Hehehz…anyways, keep reading!

Bradybunch4529: Serena didn't do anything yet…YET! Lolz…she will!!

Angelbirdy: LOLZ. I hadn't really thought of that. But there's probably more people. I'm not sure…but who cares! They're the main characters. Anyways, sorry I couldn't answer your question. Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!!

Eo: hey! Thanks for reviewing!! Hehehz…nufin much happened in this chapter. Just about their feelings.

venusgoddess: sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner!!! 

Pamela: lolz…I did update…very slow update…sorry…

Helen: hey…thanks for reviewing! Yea…chapter eight was pretty dark. Hehehz…it was actually my first attempt. Anyways…keep reading!

cyjj: don't worry, Andrew has someone! I would never leave him be alone!

Graceful Lady: LOLZ. Everyone is talking about Andrew! But don't worry, he's going to be just fine!!! Hehhehz…well.z….thanks a lot for your review!!!! I'm reallie reallie happy!! Hope you'll keep reading!

Lady of Enchantment: thanks so much for the encouragement! It really helps a lot! But I can't help it…I haf such low confidence in myself. sigh hehehz…dat's why Serena is going to be STRONG WOMAN! Hehehz…

TheFairyQueen: hehehz..nah…darien's far from being the perfect prince! lolz…i think u reviewed twice!! LOLZ…actually…make that three times!! Hehehez…thanx sooo much!!!! I'm gald I have readers like you!

spyder04: I'm trying hard to finish this story!! I really am. Sigh…it'll take a while tho.

Arielyap: LOLZ…I noe. He'z a bad a!! Hehehz…

happygolucky111: yea…lolz…finally. i'm slow. I noe! Don't worry…the girls will be great friends!!! Thanks sooooo much for the review!!

Tila-Kai: Hey…thanks for the review!! LOLZ. Woah…I've never gotten this much review before!! Anyways!! Sorry for the long long wait!! Hope you keep reading!!!!

kirarie: LOLZ! Hey gurl!! Omg…how could you say that?! I would never ever ever ever ever get tired of your long reviews!! Lolz. I ALWAYS look forward to them!!! Yupz yupz!! Hehehz...i'm so lucky to have such a reader like you!!! Always encouraging me, giving me confidence to keep writing!! cryz LOLZ. Ok..dat was a little dramatic! LOLZ. Anyways…kool…online fwends!! LOLZ. That is the coolest. I actually fell for this guy online before…well…not like…in love or nefin…just like. HHEHEHZ…I didn't know him…and my fwend knew him. So…yea…anyways…long story!! He turned out to be a real jerk. Hehehz..so! Well…I'm looking forward for your next review!!!!! Hopefully you haven't forgotten bout meee!!!

xmizzscarlet: hehehz…nono…it's not all fluff. Hehhez…yea…Darien's personality is kind of hard. Sigh…but he's actually really nice inside. blah LOLZ. Anyways, thanks for the advice!

Koala Kitty: hahahha…I noe. Too much bad styff!! No more!!

Sugar High Inc: don't worry, if you like the other couples, Zoi/Amy will be in the next chapter. I'm not sure bout the rest tho. But definitely Dar/Ser!

asuka-2004: Hey!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!! I'm so glad you liked my fic! Please keep reading!!!!

chibi-yumi: hehehz…sorry for the long wait. I'm trying my best to update!

MsZ fanfiC xD: of course I'm going to continue!! Hehehz...i won't give up on this fic!! Neva!! Hahahha….

neko-bell jenny: LOLZ. Interesting!? Too much bad stuff going on. sigh Anways…thanks for the review!! I'm really happie you liked it!! Keep reading!!!

Moonlightshadows: hehehz…Seiya…is sort of in the middle! Hehehez…

xO vietxgirl Ox: hehehz…I'm updating. Hehehz…sorry if I'm really really slow. I'm trying!!

Dee: Hey!! LOLZ. Woah…I'm speechless!! You made me such a happy writer!! Hehehz…thanks for reviewing!! Hehehz…ya…inuyasha rockz!! Hehehz..he's sooooo hot! Hehehz…dun mind me. I get crazy every time someone mentions inuyasha. Hehehez…he'z sooo cool, but his bro is too!!! they both are!!

Tracey: hey hey!! Hehehz..i'm sorry I'm so slow! But thanks so much for reviewing!! I hope you liked this chapter!

Scoutfan22: hehehz…no cliffy in this chapter!!!

Evelyn: really?! Hehehz..aww..datz so swt!! Heehehz..sorry for the long wait! I hope you keep reading!!!!!

Christina: hey…tearz streaming out from my eyes woah..thanks so much for the advice. Hehehz…I'm lucky I haven't really got flamed yet…cuz…some writers…really talented ones…got flamed bad. Sigh…anyways. Thank you for reviewing!!!

Patty: hehehz..sorry for the long wait…

SelenityFayeMiakada: hey! Don't worry about the email address thing. Hehehz….i'm gald you reviewed!! N I'm glad you enjoyed my story! So keep reading!!!

Anonoymus: lolz…I'm trying my best to update. Hehehz…stupid writer's block.

samisweet: I hope you liked the other chapters!

Crystal jade2: hey…thank you for reviewing!!!!! Hope you liked this chapter!

Z-BUTT911: lolz...dun get mad at me! I'll update!! Hehehz…I'll try really really hard!!!

babegalanime: hehehz..i got that a lot from chapter eight. Hehehz..don't worry…Andrew will be fine!!!

new frined: thx for the review!! Or reviews!! . 

C.R.D.SpAzZz: lolz…I'm really glad you liked it!!!

Dark Guardian24: thanks for reviewing!!!


	10. notice! must read! preview!

**Important notice!**

Hey everyone! It's me and I'm back! To start off…I'm really sorry but this is **not** an update.** BUT…there are previews of events that happen in the next chapter**. The actual update will be coming soon…but…I just wanted to use this to explain some of the reasons that I haven't been updating…I think for almost a year now. I really hope that…no one has given up on my story, but I think I've lost some readers because of my long absence. But for those who are still waiting for me to update, thank you guys so much and I'm really sorry.

So why was I gone for so long? Well, at first it was because of my writer's block. I didn't know how to continue with the story so I wrecked my brains off trying to think of something. Finally, I came up with a way to continue on…but then every time I start writing it, I lose my work! I have a habit of writing whenever I think of something and my first attempt to write after my writer's block was in summer school. But then, I don't know how…I lost the piece of paper I was writing on. I kept trying to re-write it and every time I lose my work. After a while…I just gave up. I gave up on writing it over and over again and eventually I lost my passion for writing fanfics.

Also, with life and everything at school, all the pressures from my family and school, I couldn't find the time to write anymore. I had all these ideas stored up but never know how to put them in words. Not to mention my laziness kind of got in the way.

Thus, these are the reasons why I was away for such a long time. I don't think anyone would care or even read this, but I just don't think I can continue with everyone hating me for not updating for so long and for not explaining myself. But don't worry, I'm really going to work on the next chapter and I have mostly everything planned out! It's just a matter of writing them out. Yea…it was really weird though. One night I'm lying on my bed trying to sleep, when all these ideas just came to me. I have no idea why. Hahah…I guess that was what I was waiting for all this time! To get me inspired to write again. So here I am, and I'm going to make a really really big effort to finish this story! I'm predicting about 6 to 7 more chapters. I'm not sure.

I'm really sorry everyone…and to show how sorry I really am…I'm going to give you guys a glimpse of the next chapter!

* * *

_"You are not to hang around losers like him do you understand?" Darien said to Serena, glaring daggers at Andrew. Jealousy overwhelmed __Darien__ once again. Seeing his Serena with her best friend makes him even more insecure about losing her. He was not going to lose another woman in his life again even if he hated the first one._

_Fury ran through Serena's body faster than an out of control train. "It's my life, I decide who I talk to. No one gave you the right of controlling me, you jerk!" Serena forced the words out with clinched teeth. "By the way…thanks for ruining my life!" With that, she quickly ran away ignoring the shouts behind her._

* * *

_"Ah Serena…I finally can meet you face to face…" Diamond said, his eyes traveling down her body and up again. "Not bad…you're even more beautiful in person than I thought you would be." He said, closing in on her._

_"W-Who are you…and what do you want from me?" Serena asked with fear, stepping a few steps back but found her back come in contact with a wall. _

_Diamond came in on her using one hand to trap her between him and the wall, and the other to grab her chin. "I can't believe my brother is keeping such a beauty from me. Then again…he always keeps the best for himself." Diamond snared_

* * *

_"I can't pretend to be your older brother…" he said._

_She looked at him with confusion. "why…"_

_"because of this…" he leaned in and kissed her._

* * *

Well…that's all the preview I'm giving out! Muhahhaha..i'm so evil! LOLZ. Anyways, stayed toned for the next chapter! 


	11. a little break

**sweetusako:** Hey everyone hahaha….wow…i haven't touched this for like….a year already. I'm so sorry for the long absence. So! Don't worry, this is the actual chapter! Yupz…been a few months since the preview..so…enjoy

**disclaimer:** sailormoon doesn't belong to me

**recap:**

_The gang was sitting at the table eating their breakfast when a loud shriek came from Darien's room. They all groaned and burst out laughing a minute after._

_"Fifty bucks on Serena." Jadeite betted._

_"You're on!" Zoicite smirked. 'Darien…if you loose…I'll never forgive you!'_

_back to our fav couple_

_"GET OUT YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" Serena screamed, pushing him off the bed._

_Darien rubbed his head when he got up from the floor. "Good morning to you too Serena…" he said, sounding amused. 'I knew she would react like this…'_

_"GOOD MORNING! NO…IT'S NOT A GOOD MORNING! IT'S A BAD MORNING! GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_The argument went on. That was just the beginning for our favorite couple._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A little break**

Serena stormed out of the house angrily. This was the worst morning she ever had in her entire life!

"How dare he sleep in the same room, on the same bed as me? It was bad enough that I have to live in the same house as him and seeing him every day, but now…sleeping in the same room too? Well, the audacity of that pig- headed guy! What makes it worst is becoming a target for his damn friends' bets! AHH…why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" She mumbled to herself, not noticing the white limo trailing after her…

Just then, the white limo pulled up beside her. 'Funny, how come I didn't notice it sooner..'

The door opened and a man with silvery, shoulder- length hair stepped out of the limo. Serena stared at him with awe and shivered. Something about him gave her the chills…as if everything he set his eyes on would instantly freeze over. She quickly turned her head away and started walking, wanting to get far away from this man. However, the stranger reached out and stopped her from leaving.

"What is your problem? Don't touch me!" She snatched her arm away from him as if his touch burned her skin. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She glared at him.

"Ah Serena…I can finally meet you face to face…" Diamond said, his eyes traveling down her body and up again. "Not bad…you're even more beautiful in person than I thought you would be." He said, closing in on her.

"W-Who are you…and what do you want from me?" Serena asked with fear, stepping a few steps back but found her back come in contact with a wall.

"How rude! Darien is keeping such a beautiful girl like you for himself. I'm not surprised though. It's something he would do. He always get to the better stuff first, or stealing them from me. He leaned in towards her. "Well, not for long Serena…I've got my eyes on you!"

"You didn't answer my question…who are you" she asked while trying desperately to move away from him.

He moved his head close to her ears and whispered, "That beautiful, is for me to know and you to find out." He ended his encounter with her trailing kisses down her neck.

A cold shiver when down her spine as she watched the white limo pulled away. He gave her an uneasy feeling and he had 'danger' written all over him. Not Darien's kind of danger- where it's just lust, attraction and playfulness- but the real kind of danger that would actually murder someone.

How could Darien be connected to someone like him?

'Well, knowing the arrogant bastard, anything is possible. Besides he can be quite fearful sometimes, and he is feared by a lot of people. Except for me…I wonder why…" She wondered and shook her head. She has more important matters to worry about than Darien and that 'mystery guy'. She's still mad at Darien!

* * *

Rei danced to the exotic music, trying not to think about what happened between her and Jedite. He caught her at her weakest.

'That wasn't fair.' She thought angrily. She didn't know what made her cry in front of him. He had heard everything about her hideous past during the heated conversation she had with Mina. She had shown her weakness in front of him, and he didn't even laugh or tease her about it. Instead, he silently held her, embracing her with his warmness. She felt safe and calm in his arms. Just for that short moment, she had let her guard down, and gave in to him. She wasn't supposed to fall like that and it wasn't supposed to feel so right in his arms! But it did, and she found herself wishing to stay that way with him forever.

Rei was beyond feeling confused. She was totally lost, and she didn't know where these feelings for him are coming from. She couldn't stop thinking about him and that made her even angrier. She wasn't made at him, she was mad at herself for letting him in. Whether she wants to admit it or not, he had slowly, one by one, broken down the barriers she had worked so hard to build. She have been avoiding him ever since. She didn't want to see his reaction.

Her train of thought was broken when someone grabbed her arm roughly. She turned to see a very drunken man on the stage h her. She tried to break his hold on her hand. She started to panic when he wouldn't let go of her. He pulled her towards him and glued her body to his.

"Hey beautiful, how about we give him a good show…common! Give me a big kiss!" He slurred out his words and laughed hysterically. She turned her head away from his stinky breath.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me! You're not allowed on here!" She struggled against him, and her eyes searched the crowd for help.

"Now, now, behave like the good little girl that you are." He grinned.

"You sick bastar-" His mouth was on hers before she could finish.

Thoughts were going haywire in her mind. She didn't know what to do. This never happened here before. Sure she had people feeling her legs or arms up before, but not like this. When his hands started roaming her body, she started to cry. Her thoughts went back to the incident many years ago with her sorry excuse for a father. She froze in place, all the energy she had was drained from her body. Maybe this is what she was destined to be: a plaything for sick bastards like him.

Just when she was about to give up, the man was thrown away from her. She looked up and her eyes locked with none other than Jedite. Tears streamed down her face.

'Why him?' she thought. 'Why is he always with me when I'm so vulnerable! Why is he helping me?'

He took her into his arms and asked with concern, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you anywhere?" She shook her head and sobbed into his shirt. Of course he did, not physically, but emotionally- yes.

He looked over at the drunken man. "If you ever lay another finger on her again, you'll wish you were never born. I will kill you with my bare hands. SECURITY! TAKE HIM AWAY!" he screamed. He was boiling!

He looked down at Rei, and his gaze softened instantly. "You're coming home with me." He carried her bridal style out of the club. Before she had any time to protest, he stopped her. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're not coming back here."

Her eyes widened. 'He's firing me?'

'_I will protect you from now on…'_

* * *

Kunzite nodded. "Ok…I will tell her." He said and put his cell back into his pocket.

Mina looked at him and asked, "Who was it?"

"It was Jedite."

"Oh…what did he want?" she gave him a questioning look.

"It's Rei…something happened to her at the club. So he took her home." Kunzite explained.

Mina's eyes widened with shock, "What happened to her? Is she ok? Oh my god, I have to go back and check up on her!" Mina rambled on with worry. She was about to rush out when Kunzite grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She gasped.

"Calm down. Rei is alright. She's just resting" He murmured into her hair. Mina let out a breath and calmed down. "She was attacked by a man at the club. Jedite was furious. He would have beaten him to a pulp, but he had to get her out of there first. She was pretty shaken up.

She was silent, and looked away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just; it's been so hard for her. Why does it have to be her? Why does she have to carry all these pains on the shoulder? She's been all alone all these years, shutting herself up form everyone, not letting anyone in." a tear slipped from her eye.

"You've been through a lot too…"

"How would you know…" she whispered.

"Our first encounter. You flinched when I or others touch you…" he answered. "Something must have happened to you…"

"I do not!" she wined. "Besides, if you woke up in someone else's room, on someone else's bed and first person you see is someone filled with animal lust, you would be scared too! You could be some psycho sex- maniac for all I know!"

"Sex- maniac?" his raised his left eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant! It was an example…ahh..never mind." Mina blushed and looked away.

He reached under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Tell me what happened…"

Mina looked into his trusting eyes and couldn't stop herself from telling him everything about her ex. She was sobbing by the time she was done.

"If I ever see that good for nothing guy again…he will be sorry…" he said angrily. "Don't cry…everything is going to be fine…I'm here. Rei will be ok too…she's got Jadeite."

Her tears slowly subsided. 'But…can he protect her from himself?' Mina thought. They stayed in each other's embracing arms, and felt like time had stopped for them.

They were brought back from their trance when the shouting from familiar voices came through the halls. They looked at each other with the same thoughts and ran towards the angry voices.

'Oh shit!' They were both panting heavily by the time they reached their destination. In front of them stood two angry people- Serena and Darien.

"What is going on here?" Kunzite asked, however he did not get a reply from the other two.

"You have NO RIGHT to control my life like that! Who gave you the goddamn permission to waltz into my life and order me around like that? Well get this asshole- I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! You might have blackmailed me into living with you, but you can't control who I hang out with, and who I want to be with, and who I talk to!" Serena screamed, tears threatened to fall. But she refuses to let him see her cry.

Darien grabbed her arms forcefully. "Well remember this: YOU ARE MINE!" he said in a cold and emotionless voice.

Her words had stung him. It was like getting a slap across the face, but worst. He tried to be nice to her, but she always makes him loose control. He was used to getting whatever he wanted and for once, he was actually denied from getting it. She was making this really hard for him and he felt like she was going to escape from his grapes.

This whole thing started with his obsession with her, the trill of a challenge, but it is much different now. He needed her. He never needed anyone, he was always alone. But now, he felt the need to have her beside him, and her to fill the emptiness of his hear.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" The lost of her warmth brought him back to reality. He looked up to find Andrew holding Serena, and anger started to boil inside him.

"Let go of her," Darien said with a low growl. "NOW!" Andrew and Serena separated, shocked from Darien's outburst.

Darien appeared in front of her with a blink of an eye. "What are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her towards him and sealed her mouth with a kiss. Everyone was frozen for a moment, too shocked as the scene in front of them unfolds.

Then, Serena pushed him away, wiping her mouth, looking hurt and disgusted.

"Stop…please…just stop it…I-I can't stand this anymore…" Serena whispered, brokenly. Tears fell down her face and she ran out.

"Wait…Serena…I'm sorry…" Darien apologized, but the words never got to her.

Serena ran down the street, tears streaming down her face. She can't take this anymore. She needs to get away. She walked across the street, deeply in thought. She failed to notice the car coming at her.

A honk from the car snapped her back to reality. She couldn't move. She was trapped like a deer caught in the headlights. Suddenly, a force pushed her aside and she trampled out of the way and landed on top of the stranger.

"Serena! Are you crazy?" Seiya panted. "Don't scare me like that again!" By now, the rain started falling down from the sky.

"Seiya…"

"Are you ok?" He asked. She grabbed him suddenly and cried. Seiya pulled her up from the ground and held her in his arms. He stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her down.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please…" Serena asked softly. Seiya looked at her and finally gave in to her and nodded.

* * *

"ARGH!" Darien screamed and punched the wall. The others sat there speechless. It was hard to see him like this.

"Mr. Shields…your hand is bleeding" Amy said softly, a little frightened. She stood up to get the first aid kit. Amy approached him. "Here…let me clean it for you…" She tried to take his hand but he shoved her away from him.

Zoicite got up quickly to catch Amy from behind. "Hey man, she just trying to help you! Don't need to take out your anger on her!" Zoicite ranted, getting a little pissed off at Darien's behavior.

Darien pushed him aside and slammed the door to his room.

"This isn't good. She's still not back yet…" Nephrite sighed.

"Where could she have disappeared to?" Jadeite murmured to himself. Just then, Mina's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" Mina answered.

"Mina…it's me." Serena said from the other end of the phone.

"Serena! Oh my god! Where are you? We're all worried about you!"

"ermm…don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just called to tell you I won't be coming back today...maybe not for a while."

"Serena…you can't keep running away forever"

"I just need some time away Mina…don't worry, I'll be back. When that time comes, we'll put our plan in action." Serena said, trying to sound cheerful.

"I see…ok then Sere. I hope we see each other soon, bye" with that, Mina hung up.

"What did she say?" Kunzite asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"She won't be coming back for awhile…"Mina answered.

"Oh trust me…she won't be gone for long…" Zoicite said smugly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Darien will find her and trust me he will" Nephrite said. "He has his ways."

* * *

Serena and Seiya sat together, drinking hot chocolate in comfortable silence. Seiya looked at Serena, and couldn't rest smiling at her innocence and sweetness. No one ever made him feel so much at ease. When he was with her, all his worries and troubles disappear. It was as if time stopped when he was with her. Serena blushed, catching Seiya's eyes.

"What are you looking at Seiya? Is there something funny on my face?" She felt her face with her hand, checking for anything that might be on her face.

Seiya burst out laughing. "There's nothing on your face Sere…don't worry."

She gave him a pout. "Then, what's so funny?" She gave him a confused look.

He stopped laughing and looked serious again. "Nothing woman…do you know what you're doing to me?" He pulled her close to him. "I can't be your brother Serena…because…" He never finished this sentence because at that moment, he pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

"Seiya! Seiya! HELLO…earth to Seiya!" Serena waved in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Seiya muttered, looking dazed. Serena burst out laughing.

"What happened to you? What were you day dreaming about?" She gave him a nudge.

"Oh…nothing!" He laughed nervously, not meeting Serena's suspicious look. 'Oh crap! What the hell happened to me? Those aren't very good thoughts. I cannot think of Serena like that…man…I need a cold shower…;

"Ok…if you say so!"

"Serena…it's late and you must be worn out after what happened today. You can sleep in my room." Seiya pushed her in the room's direction.

"But-" She was cut off by Seiya.

"No buts Sere…goodnight!" Seiya gave her a peck on her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom. Serena sighed and went to bed.

So…Seiya is keeping Serena in his apartment…" Diamond took a sip of his wine. "I'll let him play with her for now..she will be mine eventually, and I'll have everything I want." His evil laughter filled the house.

* * *

**Sweetusako:** DONE! YAY! FINALLY! Thanks to everyone for not giving up on me. I hope not…hahah….i will keep working on it! I will try hard! I won't give up! So please, don't give up on me…and give me some motivation! D 


	12. troubles with sudoku

**Sweet- usako:** Hey everyone! Wow, it definitely has been a while! Well, thank you sooo very much for all your support! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Sailormoon, otherwise, I'd be rich now.

**Recap:**

"What happened to you? What were you day dreaming about?" She gave him a nudge.

"Oh…nothing!" He laughed nervously, not meeting Serena's suspicious look. 'Oh crap! What the hell happened to me? Those aren't very good thoughts. I cannot think of Serena like that…man…I need a cold shower…;

"Ok…if you say so!"

"Serena…it's late and you must be worn out after what happened today. You can sleep in my room." Seiya pushed her in the room's direction.

"But-" She was cut off by Seiya.

"No buts Sere…goodnight!" Seiya gave her a peck on her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom. Serena sighed and went to bed.

So…Seiya is keeping Serena in his apartment…" Diamond took a sip of his wine. "I'll let him play with her for now..she will be mine eventually, and I'll have everything I want." His evil laughter filled the house.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: troubles with sudoku!**

"ARGH! Seiya!" Serena screamed in frustration.

Seiya replied her with a moan.

"Ahh! I can't take this anymore Seiya!!" Serena wailed, slamming her hand on the table.

Just then, the phone started ringing. "Coming! Coming!" Seiya yelled impatiently. He was definitely not a morning person.

After the phone rang, series of pounding on the apartment door started. Serena reluctantly moved away from her game of sudoku to open the door. 'Wow, it must be something urgent if the person is pounding on the door this loudly.' She thought to herself. However, she was not ready for the very, very angry- looking Darien that stormed through the door. Before she could utter another word, he ruthlessly took hold of her hand.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" He asked coldly, and at the same time he took notice of her attire. His blood boiled at the state of undress she was in. "If I knew you would be so easily, I wouldn't have went through this much trouble to get you to get you to sleep with me." His voice detached of any emotion whatsoever.

Serena wrenched her hand away from his forceful grip. She was furious. He had just accused her of sleeping with Seiya, and called her a whore all in one sentence. 'How dare him!' Serena's look hardened.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened between Seiya and I." She replied him with unexpected calmness.

"Don't lie to me with such a straight face. I think the whole apartment building heard the two of you going at it! I know I did!" He disregarded her attempt to prove her innocence.

"Well maybe you need to get your ears checked! Oh, and while you're there, find a personality donor while you're at the hospital!" Serena answered will sarcasm.

Just then, Seiya made his way into the living room. "Sere! How's your sudoku coming along? Are you still struggling over it?" He said lightly, and chuckled at the thought of Serena working her brains out trying to finish the sudoku in the morning paper. His face turned serious the instance he saw Darien in the room.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" he rushed to Serena's side, trying to protect her from Darien.

"Get the hell away from her. So, how was she? Was she that good to have you screaming so much like that?" Darien asked purposely, even though he knew he was probably hurting Serena.

Anger worked its way on to Seiya's face. "What the hell are you talking about you bastard? We didn't do anything. We were having a peaceful time having breakfast. She was just frustrated over the fact that she couldn't finish the sudoku. I think you should leave. Every time you two see each other, Sere ends up getting hurt. Just stay away from her life!"

'Fuck…I screwed up again!' Darien wanted to punch himself right now. "No, I will not stay out of her life. She is mine. We had a deal…now if you'll excuse us, she's coming back with me." He said coldly. He grabbed Serena's hand and started dragging her out the door when she pulled away from him.

"No…leave me alone! I don't want to go back to that place with you! I want to live my own life! I don't need some control- freak trying to control everything I do! I feel like I can't breathe when I'm with you Darien!" Serena explained.

Darien was speechless. He never meant to make Serena feel this way. "Well, too bad Serena. We had a deal. I don't think you want a repeat of what happened the other night would you?" His voice was detached of any emotions he might have felt at that moment.

Serena sighed in disappointment. No, she certainly cannot live through another repeat of that again. She tried everything to get him to get out of her life, and tried everything possible to get him to understand, but it was no use. He wouldn't listen to her. She turned towards Seiya to give him an apologetic look. "Thanks for everything Seiya…" she said before she was lead away by Darien.

'I feel like I'm some sort of criminal being lead to jail or something…' Serena thought to herself miserably.

The limo ride back to Darien's house was filled with awkward silence; Darien, not knowing what to say to her without hurting her again, and Serena not wanting anything to do with him.

Darien gazed at Serena, wanting to apologize but not trusting himself to open his own mouth. 'But I have to make this right! Otherwise, she'll keep hating me. Damnit! Why can't she see things in my perspective! I seriously thought they were having sex! What the fuck am I suppose to think when I hear two people screaming like that? Maybe I should've recorded it so she can hear how they sounded!' he thought, very frustrated at the situation.

Serena kept her eyes on the window. She could feel Darien's intense stare. 'It is as if he was trying to make a hole at the back of my head with his stare.' She told herself with noticeable sarcasm. 'What is he trying to do anyway! Staring at me is not going to do anything. On a second thought, I rather him not talk. Nothing good ever comes out of that mouth of his anyway! Although, his mouth is very sexy! Wait, did I just say sexy? No I meant delicious, wait no I meant-' Serena blushed. 'AH! I don't know what I think! I'm just not going to think!'

However, Serena's blush did not go unnoticed by Darien. His face scrunched up in confusion. 'Why is she blushing? She's cute when she blushes. I think this is the first time I've seen her blush. She should blush more! Although, her angry face is cute too! Actually, everything about her is perfect. O god. I'm going to shut up. I sound like some lovesick fool.' Darien thought, putting his emotionless mask back on.

Darien let out a cough- a very obvious attempt to gain Serena's attention. However, she ignored him and pretended not to hear him. 'Just keep looking at that window…humm…shinny…' she thought.

He coughed again, this time a little louder. Still nothing. 'DAMN HER! I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE!' Darien thought angrily.

"COUGH! COUGH!" Darien said this time. 'What is she, deaf? Is she just doing this to piss me off? Or so she can get back at me for my behavior earlier? If she doesn't answer this time I swear I will spell it out for her!'

Serena turned around and glared at him. "What do you want! Can't you see I'm trying to avoid any type of conversation with you? Are you stupid or what?" Serena said with annoyance. 'Seriously! He just can't take no for an answer!'

'Ok, I piss her off when I talk; I piss her off when I DON'T talk. Fuck! I'll piss her off no matter what I do!'

"S-O-R-R-Y! OK! THERE! I SAID IT! NOW I'LL GO BACK TO NOT TALKIN! HAPPY?" he shouted and shifted all the way to the other side of the limo, his face turned away from her.

Serena was shocked at his outburst, not knowing what to make of his sudden outburst. 'Is that supposed to be good or bad? It sounded like an apology, mixed with some other unknown element…' Serena mused. 'Ok, it was an apology. But seriously, someone needs to teach him the proper way of saying sorry. It almost sounded like bloody murder for a second there.' Serena couldn't contain her laughter anymore. The sound of her laughter filled the limo, getting rid of all the tension that was once there.

'He was almost cute for a second there. He's like a spoiled child; always have to get what he wants. I guess he's not used to apologizing to people.

Soon after, Darien joined in her laughter. 'I never apologize to anyone even if it's my fault. But, she always has a way with me to make me do such uncharacteristic things!'

"I guess you don't do this often huh?" Serena asked him, after they both calmed down from the laughing.

He gave her a 'what- do- you- think' look.

"Alright, I get it. You don't!"

Both of them fell silent again. Neither of them know what to say. Serena went back to looking at the window when she felt Darien's breath on her. "What are you doing?" Serena was obviously surprised at the sudden closeness between them.

"I just wanted to see if I had hurt you when I grabbed you back there." He explains, with a little softness in his voice. He held her hand gently and caressed it with his large hand. Serena relaxed into his touch. She has never known him to be this gentle before. Usually, he was rough and uncaring, as long as it satisfied him.

"I'm really sorry Serena. I never meant to hurt you. You intrigued me so much, because you're so different from everyone else. You weren't afraid of me, you weren't afraid to voice out your opinion at the risk that I might not like it and you don't suck up to me like the rest of those mindless people." Darien said, surprised at his own words.

Serena couldn't look away from him. Her eyes were fixed on him. She was astounded by his confession. She never knew he felt this way. 'I thought he was just playing with me; just another one of this conquests. But he spoke with such softness I never knew he had. What is going on with him? How come he's making me feel this way! I'm so confused!'

"Serena, you make me do things I normally wouldn't do! Sometimes I can't control myself when I'm around you! I want you so bad yet I don't want to hurt you! It makes my blood boil every time I see you with someone else! I don't know what this is, but I don't want you with anyone else but me." He continued.

'Possessive much? But…this time, it sounded kind of sweet…' Serena thought to herself. 'What is this? No! I can't start having feelings for him! He's a jerk, remember? Darien…please don't do this to me…sending me all these mixed signals. I don't know what to make of them!'

Darien wrapped his arms around her, trying to get some kind of comfort. He always felt peaceful when he was with her. He never had this kind of comfort in his life. "I never felt any kind of emotions that I feel when I'm with you while I was a kid." Darien whispered.

'What…' Confusion was an understatement.

"My mom left me when I was small. My father was never around…All I wanted was to feel love from my parents. All I've ever wanted was to feel some kind of comfort, but…" Darien didn't know why he was telling her this. He never told anyone of this, so why was he telling her now?

Serena slowly put her arms around him, hugging him back. She didn't know what to say to this so she just stayed silent. And he was glad she did.

"Darien…" Serena said in a timid voice.

"Yea?" he asked, liking her smell.

"Is this a new scheme of yours to get me in bed?" She asked. Darien pulled away from her angrily. Serena saw the angry look on his face and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking…" Serena apologized, putting her arms around him again. "I don't know why you told me this, but I'm glad you did…"

"Alright, I'll forgive you…in one condition." He said with an evil grin on his handsom features. Serena gave him a 'don't- even- go- there- whatever- it- is- the- answer- is- no' look.

"You're too smart…you can read me…" Darien joked.

"Darien?" Serena asked again.

"What is it?"

"Can you be gentler with me? I mean…can you not make me feel like I'm a prisoner all the time? I just need some space…" she requested.

"I'll try…but I can't promise you anything…"

"Thank you…that's all I ask." Serena smiled genuinely for the first time.

'I like it best when she smiles. Beats her angry face and her blushing face anytime!' Darien thought.

'Maybe there's hope for him after all…'

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly peaceful. There was no yelling from neither Darien nor Serena, well, nothing serious anyway. They argued over something small and stupid, making everyone wonder what had happened between those two.

Kunzite noticed something about Darien and Serena. Well, not just Kunzite, everyone else noticed something too. It was as if the two of them are getting along. They're both less tense around each other, thus there was no awkwardness during dinner. He's not as icy as before and she's not as rebellious.

'What happened?' everyone wondered.

"So, anything you guys want to inform us of?" Jedite asked lightly. He was dying of curiosity! What could've caused the sudden change between those two!

Both Darien and Serena turned towards him, giving him the 'like- we'd- tell- you' look.

"Aw! Come on! Seriously you guys are killing us with the suspense! Tell us something juicy!" Jedite said while licking his lips. Rei looked like she wanted to kick him all the way to North Pole!

"Idiot…" she muttered.

"AWW! Don't be mad! Be happy! You know you love me!" he teased, giving him a hug. Rei just pushed him away while saying, "you wish…"

Everyone laughed at the sight in front of them.

"So…still not going to tell?" Nephrite asked with amusement.

Darien hesitated a little before answering. "Well, meatball head here makes sex noises when she plays sudoku." Darien said with a large grin on his face. Serena's face turned 10 shades of red after hearing his comment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she screamed at him.

"It makes her horny…" Darien added with a smirk.

…silence in the room…

…_more_ silence in the room…

…this silence is becoming a bit **unbearable**….

Then _everyone_ rolled off their chairs, and laughed their asses off!

Zoicite almost choked on his chicken, making Amy worried senseless.

Jedite spit out the water he was drinking and made Rei really frustrated.

Kunzite tried keeping a straight face but failed miserably while Mina was hitting her hand on the floor dying of laughter.

Nephrite ran out of the room laughing…taking Lita with him.

"DARRRRRIIIIIEEEENNN!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILLL YOU!!!!!!" Serena screamed. "I DON'T MAKE THOSE NOISES WHEN I PLAY SUDOKU YOU STUPID ASS!"

Before Serena could do anything to him, Darien fled to the safety of his study room laughing.

"DARIEN! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

* * *

"He is SO going to regret he ever said that" Serena said to the girls when they're all in Amy's room.

"Serena…I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine!" Rei said, liking the bubbly girl already. "I'm Rei by the way…"

"I'm Lita…" the brunette girl introduced herself. "I go to the same school as Sere here!"

"Mina here!" she introduced herself happily to Lita.

"Nice to meet you, Rei and Lita! I'm Amy. Wow…we all came together because of these spoiled guys. It must be fate!" Amy said, looking at the five of them.

"Alright! I think it's time we put our revenge in action! I've had enough of these guys! Especially Darien! We'll show them no mercy!" Serena said with determination. They chattered away, setting their plans in action.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Everyone sat at the table, waiting for their breakfast. The guys waited impatiently, and the girls just smiled to themselves

"What is going on! This never happened before! Usually breakfast would be ready before we arrive!" Darien ranted with obvious frustration. He was hungry!

If he don't have anything in his stomach soon…

…his gaze lingered on Serena…

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN COOKS AND SERVANTS?" Jedite shouted.

"Something fishy is going on here…and I'm going to find out…right _MINA_?" Kunzite asked, suspecting her.

"Where the hell is Lita? I haven't seen her all morning!" Nephrite asked, looking around at the girls for an answer.

"Amy, you're awfully happy about something today…" Zoicite muttered under his breath.

"umm..guys…" the girls said together. That got their attention…

"Well you see, we thought you know…all your servants and cooks and everyone that works here looked kind of tired…" Mina started.

"So we thought…we'd give them a vacation…" Rei continued.

"A very…very…" Amy followed.

".._very_ LONG vacation…" Serena finish.

Suddenly, the smell of food made its way into the dining room. "Girls! I brought breakfast!" Lita shouted.

All five girls quickly bolted out of the room, towards Amy's bedroom. THAT was their cue.

Serena quickly ran back forgetting to mention, "OH! I forgot! They're on paid vacation!" She shouted and ran out before the guys came to their senses.

...3…

…2...

…1…

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"**

The guys' angry shouts quickly filled the large mansion.

**..to be continued..**

**sweet-usako: **

Well! There you go! I hope you enjoyed it!! Consider this chapter a gift from me to all of you! Merry (early) Christmas everyone! Read and Review please!! I need some love worked very hard on this chapter. Thank you so much everyone for not giving up on this story! And lots of love and thanks for everyone that reviewed! It really encouraged me and made me very very happy! I love you all so very very very very much! i don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but I hope I won't take so long this time! Also, things are going to get very very interesting! Also, for those of you who don't know…**sudoku **is a game! Very, very frustrating game (for me). Hahhaha….look it up on google for those of you who don't know it! so keep on reading

Lastly, for those of you who don't know, I posted a new story a few days ago in the spirit of Christmas! It's a very short one- shot. T.T unfortunately, it didn't turn out like i had expected. Sooo disappointed! Wahh…sooo sadd!! T.T but that's ok, I can't expect everything to be good. Anyways have a fabulous holiday!

**Preview of the next chapter: **

"What _is _this?" Serena asked, her face has a look of _terror._ She was holding a very small and short and very disturbing looking dress.

"That, my dear is your new _uniform._" Darien said, looking very happy.

'TOO happy if you ask me…' Serena thought bitterly. 'What am I going to do? Some one **help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"


	13. Hot, sexy maid!

**Sweet-Usako**: Hey everyone! First I want to apologize to all my lovely readers for making you guys wait so long. To be honest, I almost gave up on writing fanfiction. Lol. BUT, I am back now. Thank you to everyone that supported me through all this. I don't know if people gave up on my story yet, I really hope not. Spesho thanks to rabbit. LOL. I know I promised you I'd get it up b4 decemeber ends, lol and im sorry if I didn't. I tried writing this chapter so many times and both times I lost it to my computer crashing! T.T so, this is my third attempt. Anyways, this is a late xmas present to everyon! So, Merry late xmas to all of you and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! YAY!! So, without further ado, chapter twelve!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own sailormoon, sadly. HHAHHAHAH..but I dooo own this storyyyy!!

**Recap**:

"Amy, you're awfully happy about something today…" Zoicite muttered under his breath.

"umm..guys…" the girls said together. That got their attention…

"Well you see, we thought you know…all your servants and cooks and everyone that works here looked kind of tired…" Mina started.

"So we thought…we'd give them a vacation…" Rei continued.

"A very…very…" Amy followed.

".._very_ LONG vacation…" Serena finish.

Suddenly, the smell of food made its way into the dining room. "Girls! I brought breakfast!" Lita shouted.

All five girls quickly bolted out of the room, towards Amy's bedroom. THAT was their cue.

Serena quickly ran back forgetting to mention, "OH! I forgot! They're on paid vacation!" She shouted and ran out before the guys came to their senses.

...3…

…2...

…1…

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"**

The guys' angry shouts quickly filled the large mansion.

**Chapter Twelve: Hot, sexy maid!**

Darien and the guys sat around the couch, with angry faces written over their faces. They couldn't believe the girls would have the guts to dismiss all their workers and left them with nothing to eat.

"I can't believe they did that! I am so hungry I can't even think!" Jedite said angrily.

"Exactly! They even brought breakfast back into their rooms to taunt us! What is this? We go through all these troubles to save their asses and this is how they reply us!" Zoicite said.

"What should we do then?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know. All I know is they're not getting away with this! I want revenge!" Jedite said. "Lets come up with a plan to get back at them!"

"Fine. Do you have any ideas?" Kunzite asked coolly. He wasn't pleased with Mina right at this moment. She wasn't supposed to side with the girls and ditch him! She is SO getting it tonight. He'll show her not to play around with him like that.

"No. BUT I will……I just need some time." Jedite said, sulkingly.

"Don't wreck your brains on such small matters Jedite. I got a plan already." Darien finally spoke up, with the evil glint in his eyes. "Serena and the girls will be sorry they ever tried to mess with us." The guys looked at Darien, knowing he will hold true to his words, and don't know if they should feel excited or sorry for the girls.

'If you want to play hardball Serena, I will too.' Darien thought to himself. His life just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Serena lied on the bed, reading a magazine and hummed to herself. She was feeling extremely happy right now. She still gets to urge to laugh every time she thought about the expression on Darien's face when he finally found out what they did.

'Maybe that prank was too mean?' An angel-like Serena popped up on her left shoulder.

'What are you talking about stupid? He deserved it for all the things he has put her through!' The devil-looking Serena appeared on her right shoulder.

'Don't listen to that devil! Darien was probably really hurt by what you did and he's probably still very hungry!' The angel said angrily.

'Well then he shouldn't have eaten like a pig yesterday! If he didn't, he probably would've have leftovers from yesterday!' The Devil said smugly.

'Serena, don't listen to that evil creature! Darien loves you so much! You shouldn't do things like that! Now go apologize to him!'

'Don't you DARE! He deserves it!'

'NO HE DIDN'T!'

'Yes he did! Or do you not remember the incident where he blabbed about your habit while playing your sudoku game?'

"That is true…" Serena said out loud.

'Serena, don't go to the evil side!! Remember how he took care of you while you were sick?' The angel said, trying hard to convince Serena.

'Well whose fault was it in the first place!?'

'WELL! He only did it to show her he likes her! Personally, I think it was kind of sweet- how he went through all that trouble just to get you.' The angel sighed with a dreamy expression.

'Don't be stupid! He doesn't truly like her! He's only doing it because she's a challenge, because it's thrilling for him to try and win her. Once she's fully, madly and deeply in love with him, he'll throw her away like trash!' The devil said angrily.

'Why…you…………………YOU JUST RUINED MY DAY!' the angel said and disappeared.

'Don't you dare fall for him Serena! You know better than to play with fire!' The devil Serena warned.

"I guess….yea…he does deserve it!" Serena concluded, not as happy as she was before. It was true; falling for Darien was a bad idea. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling something for that arrogant ass.

'He's just playing with me…he's only infatuated with me. He doesn't really like like me.' Serena repeated it in her mind over and over again. The thing is, if she really didn't have any feelings for him, she wouldn't be trying to convince herself that his feelings for her aren't true because it wouldn't matter if he did or not.

"No….I think I'm starting to feel something for that jerk…" Serena whispered to herself.

"Really?" A surprised and amused male voice came from beside her. Serena turned her head towards the source of the voice and looked straight into Darien's ocean blue eyes, with their noses few inches away from each other.

Serena jumped further back, to the other side of the bed, clutching her blankets tightly. "Darien! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING BEFORE COMING IN?" she screamed at him, her heart beating so fast that she's afraid he might be able to hear it.

Darien's smile grew bigger. "I did, but someone is too busy fantasizing about me to notice." Darien said.

Serena blushed. "What are you talking about you moron! I was NOT- I repeat, NOT fantasizing about you, or thinking about you or anything that's related to you!" Serena lied.

Darien's expression darkened and crawled onto the bed, making his way towards her. "Well, for your sake and his- that better be a lie because if that guy was real, I might just have to do something about it." Darien said softly.

"Whatever…" Serena mumbled and then noticed the bag in his hand. "What's that?" She asked; curiosity finally got a hold of her.

Darien smiled at the mentioning of the bag. "I don't think you want to know." He replied teasingly. Serena made a face and asked again.

"Yes I do. What's in it?"

"It's something that might make you want to die. Are you sure you want to know what it is?" Darien smirked.

Serena got more annoyed and anxious to know. "Seriously, what is it? Tell me now!"

"Positive? Once I show you, there's no turning back. This is your chance to back out!" Darien warned her.

"OK! NOW SHOW ME!"

Darien chuckled at her impatience and curiosity. She fell right into his trap. He slowly reached his hand inside the brown paper bag and took out a short black dress and a white apron. Serena gasped once she realized what it was.

"What _is _this?" Serena asked, her face has a look of _terror._ She was holding a very small and short and very disturbing looking dress.

"That, my dear is your new _uniform._" Darien said, looking very happy.

'TOO happy if you ask me…' Serena thought bitterly. 'What am I going to do? Some one **help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!**'

Serena shook her head furiously. "NO! NO! NO NO NO NONONONO!" She said it, not wanting to believe this was actually happening. "This must be some sort of perverted nightmare! WAKE UP SERENA! WAKE UP!" she said and pinched herself. "Owwww….."

"Awwwww….poor, little, sweet Serena is hurt! Do you want me to kiss it better?" Darien said as if he was talking to a baby.

"Shut up! I don't need you to make it better! You'll just make it like ten thousand times worst! OH MY GOD! I AM NOT WEARING THAT DISGUSTING THING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Serena wailed.

"AWWWWWW…now she's in denial!" Darien added happily. Serena glared at him. "I gave you a chance to back out, I warned you. But you wouldn't listen to me. So now you got to pay the price for it. From now on, this will be your uniform."

"What do you mean my uniform?" Serena asked.

"Well…" Darien made his way closer to her and pinned her down on the bed. "Since you and your little girl friends decided to dismiss all our employees, you will all be doing their jobs, with these new and improved uniforms!" He whispered softly into her ears, making her shiver.

"But but but…." Serena was too nervous to form any kind of understandable speech.

'He's too damn close. Humm…he smells nice. WAIT WAIT WAIT SERENA! WAKE UP! This is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that!'

"But nothing. I can't wait to see you in it. You'll look very hot and sexy in it. You know, one of my fantasies is seeing you dress up like a maid and following my _every_ command. I guess it's coming true after all…I'll see you later Serena." He gave her a kiss on the neck and left.

Serena stared at the ceiling, motionless. Her mind is going haywire, her breathing was fast and her heart was pounding like crazy.

'Oh god. What just happened?'

* * *

Darien was seated at the kitchen dining area when Serena came in. He made a whistle sound when she walked towards him angrily. "What do we have here!" Darien said, while inspecting her with his eyes. Serena stood in front of him nervously.

"THERE! I'm wearing your perverted uniform! You happy!?" She asked. She was almost on the verge of tears, this was so humiliating.

Darien stood up from his chair and looked at her. "Humm……I don't think the dress is short enough." He said, pointing to the dress that reached her mid thigh.

Serena grabbed his shirt angrily and said, "If you make this dress any shorter than it already is, I will chop you up into pieces and feed them to the dogs!" She threatened.

Darien laughed and brought his hands to her waist. "Feisty! I like that! You got a hot temper to match your look. Good job." Darien teased.

Serena punched his chest, trying to get away from his hold on her. "STOP IT! This isn't funny! It's humiliating and degrading you ass!" She said angrily, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Darien knew he had gone too far. 'SHIT! I DID IT AGAIN!' he cursed at himself. "I'm sorry Serena. I was just teasing…" He took her chin and made her look at him. "I wasn't trying to humiliate you like that on purpose."

Serena didn't say anything. "Don't be sad anymore, I promise I won't make the dress any shorter than it already is. Even though I really want to….." Darien mumbled the last part.

Serena gave in and accepted his apology. "Does that mean I can take off this disgusting uniform now?" She asked, filled with hope.

"No." he answered. "Now go make me a coffee." He sat back down and went back to reading his newspaper.

Serena cursed him silently. "Stupid guy making me all sad and angry and then apologize but won't even let me take off this stupid thing! Going to make a voodoo doll version of him and stab him a million times!" Serena muttered to herself while making his coffee, not caring if he hears her or not.

Darien smiled when he heard her. Yes, things are a lot more interesting with Serena around.

Serena appeared in front of him and put his cup of coffee on the table roughly, making spills. "Here's your coffee you jerk!" She said.

"That's master to you! And you're going to have to clean that mess up later." He said, referring to the spilled coffee.

"HA! You're funny. I rather kill myself than to call you by that name!" Serena said.

"We wouldn't want that now do we? But that's ok, I have all the time in the world. One day I'll get you to call me master!" Darien said and took a sip of Serena's coffee. (cuz she made it so it's hers)

'Wow, she makes one mean coffee! This is the best I've had so far.' Darien thought to himself, but didn't show it on his facial expression. Instead, he shook his head.

"What? Why are you shaking your head?" Serena asked.

"Re-make it."

"what?" she asked.

"That coffee was horrible! Re- make it!" Darien said. Serena growled angrily and walked back to the counter again.

'Stupid guy! He thinks he's all that…ordering me around like that! Who is he to say my coffee wasn't good! Everyone loves my coffee!' Serena complained silently.

"How about now!" She asked, a few minutes later with a new cup of coffee.

"Wow, even worst! I don't know how you managed to make it worst. Re-make it Serena" Darien ordered.

Serena didn't say anything, not willing to admit defeat. She went back and made a new cup of coffee.

"NOPE" said Darien, smiling.

Serena was beyond angry! "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRINK IT!" She screamed at him.

"I don't need to drink it to know that it's bad" Darien said, knowing his prank was making Serena extremely angry.

"You're just doing this on purpose! You're just trying to make me miserable! You're such an asshole Darien! You said you will try to be nicer!" Serena said angrily.

"I did? When?" Darien pretended he couldn't remember what he said in the limo when he remember everything that happened in there. "And maybe I'm doing this on purpose…maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter. Point is I want you to make a new one. Properly."

"What the hell are you talking about? I DID MAKE IT PROPERLY! Everyone loves my coffee! Who are you to tell me that it tastes like shit?!"

"Maybe if you make it with more LOVE it'll taste good!" Darien teased.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Serena yelled stormed back to the counter.

'Serena, Serena….with you here, my life will never be boring again.' Darien thought. 'Teasing you is just too fun. I don't know why I pay for cable when I have you…' He reminisced about everything that has happened.

What first started as a thirst for a challenge, now turned into something so much more than that. She's not just a game anymore. Sure it started like that because she was a challenge, because she was the only one that was brave enough to stand up to him and to reject him. It was childish; he knew it. But now that he's spending a lot more time with her, he realized that she's someone special to him. She's able to make him do things and feel emotions that no others can. When he's around her, his cold and icy exterior wall melts into a pile of puddle.

'The sight of her smile brightens my day; it's like a drug that I can't get enough of. The thought of her ever leaving me and being with someone else hurts like a thousand knives piercing through my heart. I can't stop thinking about her…God Serena…what are you doing to me?' Darien thought desperately. He was falling deeper and deeper in love and he knew it.

He made his way towards her and hugged her. Serena, shocked at his sudden movement, stopped what she was doing. "Damn you Serena…." He whispered.

"W-What?" Serena said, confused at Darien's sudden change in emotion. Just a minute ago, he was teasing her and being his usual jerky- self. Now he's angry at her? Why is he angry at her? She should be the angry one in this room, not him!

"Damn you for making me feel like this…"

"Darien, what are you talking about? I didn't even do anything to you!" Serena said, turning around to face him, which only made him tighten his hold on her. "You're the one that's ordering me to make you coffee over and over again!"

"IT'S NOT THE FUCKING COFFEE SERENA! SHIT IM IN _**LOVE**_ WITH YOU!"

"What……………."

* * *

**Sweet-usako:** WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! CLIFFY! LMFAO. My fav part of the story! HAHHAHA. O god, I can picture my readers' angry glares. HHAHA. Plz dun kill mee! HHAHAHHAHAHA. Sry for leaving the chapter like this but I can't help it. HHAHHAHAH! D PLEASE READ AND REVIEWW PLZ!! I need all my readers' support!!!!! Lol.im weak like that. --" Thank you guys so much for the constant encouragements!!! I couldn't have done it without all of you!!!!! hugz happy new years and merry belated xmas!! HAHHAHA. This is my gift to you!! Yay!! Hopefully the next update won't take me another year. LMFAO. I'll try hard to finish it. D plz keep supporting me D 3

**PS**. Oh yea…if some of you haven't noticed, this chapters is purely serena and darien. WOW. Lol…I think this is the first chapter that I've written that's pure S/D. lol. Don't worry, the other characters will be back next chapters. Because this is such an important chapter for the development of S/D I want to focus on them. TOODLES!


End file.
